El ayer que se fue
by lola1024
Summary: Una fiesta de reencuentro de ex alumnos que puede cambiar el rumbo de los personajes.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Nueva York, 3 de febrero de 2008_

_Asunto: Invitación a fiesta de reencuentro, promoción 1999_

_Se hace cordial invitación a los ex alumnos del Colegio San Pablo, Generación 99, a la reunión de reencuentro que se llevará a cabo el viernes 18 del presente mes en las instalaciones del establecimiento._

_Atentamente,_

_Mallory Grey_

Esa era la invitación que los ex alumnos del Colegio San Pablo habían recibido para asistir a la reunión de reencuentro. Habían pasado nueve años desde que ellos habían abandonado la escuela y habían seguido caminos separados, la mayoría no había vuelto a verse desde la fiesta de promoción, muchos habían tenido éxito en sus carreras, y otros no tanto. Una simple reunión, podrá volver a despertar en ellos viejos sentimientos que estaban dormidos, otros tal vez nacerían ese día, pero algo era seguro: La vida de ellos estaba a punto de dar un giro inesperado, basado en un ayer que creían perdido.

Anuario '99

_Terrence G. Grandchester_: El chico popular. Perseguido por todas las jóvenes del instituto. Capitán del equipo de futbol. Su padre, Richard Grandchester, es un empresario mega millonario y principal benefactor del colegio. Es novio de Susana Marlowe, la chica más hermosa y malvada que hubiera existido en la faz de la tierra. Su mayor deseo es convertirse en actor.

_Candice White Andrey_: Ratoncito de biblioteca. Mejor alumna del curso. Catalogada por el resto de los estudiantes como una "nerd". No tiene éxito en deportes ni con los chicos. Hija de un importante banquero de Nueva York. Vive tras la sombra de su apuesto y exitoso hermano mayor, Albert. Enamorada de Terrence desde pequeña, nunca le declara su amor.

_Susana Marlowe_: La chica popular. Vanidosa, egocéntrica, amoral, egoísta y ambiciosa. Es novia de Terrence Grandchester. Presidenta del equipo de porristas. No tenía una mente brillante y su estancia en el colegio se debía a la función que desempeñaba su padre como sub director del establecimiento.

_Archivald Cornwell_: El chico elegante. Gran amigo de Terrence. Está enamorado en secreto de Susana Marlowe.

_Annie Britter_: La chica tímida. Una de las mejores amigas de Candice. Está enamorada en secreto de Archivald Cornwell, pero pasa desapercibida.

_Alistear Cornwell_: El chico inteligente. Hermano mellizo de Archivald, aunque no tienen parecido alguno.

_Patricia O'Brien_: La gordita. Es amiga de Candice y Annie. Está locamente enamorada de Alistear, pero no se anima a declararle su amor ¡Vaya grupo de amigas!

_Thomas Stevens_: El vaquero de Texas. Su familia no tiene dinero y es becado en el colegio. Amigo de Candice, Annie y Patricia. Gran jugador de futbol y principal competencia de Terrence.

_Karen Claise_: La chica tonta. Sus padres son multimillonarios. Es la mejor amiga de Susana y cómplice en sus maldades, aunque en el fondo siempre deseó desbancarla. Es la novia de Archivald.

_Anthony Brower_: El chico lindo. Presidente de la clase. Es sumamente bondadoso y un buen alumno. Siempre trata de ayudar a los demás. Las jóvenes lo adoran.

_Eliza Leegan_: La semilla de maldad. Es amiga de Susana y Karen, compite para superarlas en todo. Pertenece al equipo de porristas.

_Neil Leegan_: La rata asquerosa. El ser más vil y miserable que haya pisado la tierra. Es hermano mellizo de Eliza, y comparten su maldad.

_¿Qué pasará cuando todos ellos vuelvan a encontrarse después de nueve años y resurjan los viejos recuerdos?_

* * *

><p>Si quieren saber cómo continua esta historia, solo tienen que pedirlo =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

- Señor Grandchester, aquí está la correspondencia.

- Gracias, Donna – Le hiso una seña a su ama de llaves para que se retirara.

Terrence Grandchester, el gran actor de Hollywood, se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, vestido solamente con un albornoz azul que dejaba entrever los bien formados músculos de su pecho. El piso de la habitación estaba repleto de botellas de alcohol, vacías. Solo le quedaban vagos recuerdos de la fiesta de la noche anterior, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la mesita donde Donna había dejado la correspondencia, junto con un frasco de aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Terry sonrió, nadie lo conocía mejor que Donna, esa mujer rechoncha de grandes ojos marrones que siempre estaba allí cuando él la necesitaba. Abrió el frasco y sacó dos aspirinas, que se las tomó junto con el agua, después tomo la pila de cartas. La mayoría no tenía importancia, pero había una en especial que le llamó la atención, la dio vuelta para ver el remitente.

- Que raro – Se dijo – Colegio San Pablo... ¿Por qué me enviarán una carta?

Con el sobre en la mano, Terry caminó hacia la cama y volvió a tumbarse, no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo en pie.

Se pasó la mano por su espeso cabello castaño, abrió el sobre con cuidado, y sacó la carta que se encontraba dentro. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar leer, aún estaba mareado y sus reflejos no eran buenos. Solo eran unas pocas líneas, que lograron sacar una sonrisa melancólica del rostro de Terry.

- Así que una reunión de reencuentro... Me pregunto qué habrá sido de mis viejos compañeros...

Terry no había vuelto a tener noticias de sus amigos desde el día de su graduación, después de ello, decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles para convertirse en un gran actor, a pesar de las protestas y amenazas de su padre, quien quería que estudiase en la universidad, y se encargara de la empresa de la familia. Terry prefería estar muerto a llevar la misma vida que su padre, él no había nacido para pasar sus días detrás de un escritorio, negociando contratos. No, él no deseaba eso para su vida, él quería ser famoso, quería que la gente lo reconociera al caminar por la calle, y lo había logrado. Pero todo se le había ido de las manos.

Al llegar a Los Ángeles, no le había resultado difícil conseguir un pequeño papel en una película. Su extrema belleza, con sus profundos ojos azules, y su gran talento, le habían abierto muchas puertas, hasta lograr conseguir los papeles protagónicos más deseados por todos los actores de primera línea. Pero su vida llena de excesos, lo habían llevado casi hasta el borde de la destrucción.

Tenía tan solo 19 años de edad cuando su carrera como actor despegó vertiginosamente, y a partir de ese momento, su vida había cambiado. Tenía todo con lo que siempre había soñado, una carrera exitosa, fama, dinero y todas las mujeres que podía desear. Y lo había conseguido todo tan rápido que comenzó a volverse en su contra. Ya no había nada más por lo que luchar, nada que conseguir ¿Cómo se sigue adelante cuando ya no hay nuevos sueños que cumplir? Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a Terry día y noche, aún le quedaba toda una vida por delante, una vida en la cual no podría conseguir nada más de lo que ya había conseguido, simplemente porque ya lo había hecho todo.

De esa manera, la carrera de Terry comenzó a decaer. Los medios de comunicación comenzaron a acosarlo, lo perseguían a donde quiera que él fuera, lo habían filmado muchas veces a las salidas de las fiestas, borracho, y algunas veces drogado, en peleas y otras situaciones. Pero, sin duda, la debacle en su carrera, había venido acompañada con la aparición de un video erótico que lo involucraba a él. La joven que aparecía en aquel video, teniendo relaciones sexuales con Terry, era menor de edad. Él había caído en la trampa como un estúpido, todo había sido armado por la muchacha para saltar a la fama. El video salió a la luz, y Terry no solo tuvo problemas en su carrera, sino que también tuvo que pagar una gran suma de dinero a la familia de la menor para evitar ir a prisión, acusado de abuso de menores. Los padres de la joven lo habían llevado a juicio por haber "mancillado la reputación de su hija", cuando el objetivo de ellos había sido enriquecerse a costa de Terry, y su jugada había salido bien, pero en el camino, habían destruido la carrera de otra persona. Aunque la muchacha había logrado conseguir sus quince minutos de fama, aparte de una pequeña fortuna.

Terry dejó de recibir propuestas para interpretar los papeles protagónicos en las películas, y ya casi no tenía ofertas de ningún tipo. Los medios de comunicación habían sido en extremo crueles con él, y dejó de ser invitado a los eventos importantes del ambiente. Su representante, Robert Hattaway, había hecho hasta lo imposible para reconstruir la carrera de su cliente, pero Terry no ayudaba mucho. Seguía llevando una vida descontrolada, y los periodistas no dejaban de acosarlo.

Terry volvió la vista a la invitación que sostenía en sus manos. Muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia vinieron a su mente. Aquellos habían sido los años dorados ¿Qué habría sido de sus amigos? Sintió cierto remordimiento al recordar la forma en que los había hecho a un lado al convertirse en una persona famosa. Archie, Stear y Tony siempre habían estado con a su lado en todo momento, y él no había sabido valorar su amistad. Se preguntó si asistirían a la fiesta de reencuentro. Volvió a mirar la fecha que figuraba en la invitación.

- 18 de enero – Leyó en voz alta – Aún faltan dos semanas...

Terry lo pensó unos minutos, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su representante.

- Diga – Contestó una voz ronca detrás de la línea.

- Robert, soy Terry

- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Volvieron a filmarte saliendo borracho de otra fiesta? – Robert ya se había cansado de la actitud de Terry, por más que lo había intentado, no conseguía hacer reconsiderar a Terry sobre el modo en que estaba tirando por la borda su futuro como actor.

- No es nada de eso, Rob

- Entonces... ¿Qué problema tienes?

- No tengo ningún problema, solo llamaba para ponerte al corriente de mis planes.

- ¿De tus planes? No me asustes – Le dijo con desconfianza.

- Tranquilo, no es nada malo

- ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

- He estado pensando en retirarme por un tiempo de los medios

- ¿Y eso?

- Volveré a Nueva York. Me hará bien estar alejado de todo este circo, y podré reconsiderar el futuro de mi carrera, además, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi familia, mi madre insiste en que vaya a visitarlos.

- Pues... tal vez sea una buena idea que desaparezcas por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se tranquilice el asunto del video – Le dijo con reproche.

- Sabía que lo entenderías – Terry rió sonoramente.

- Solo pórtate bien, recuerda que tu carrera está a un paso de la destrucción total.

- Haré lo que pueda

- No me provoques, muchacho

- No te preocupes – Le dijo, entre risas – Me portaré bien.

- Eso espero – Robert suspiro profundamente – Vete a tu casa y diviértete, pasa tiempo con tu familia, cuando vuelvas intentaremos resurgir tu carrera.

- Claro que sí, hasta luego, nos veremos a mi regreso.

- Hasta luego, te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que suceda en tu ausencia.

Terry colgó el teléfono y sacó una maleta de su armario. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas y llamó a la compañía aérea para reservar un boleto de avión con destino a Nueva York para ese mismo día. Luego se comunico con su madre para avisarle que le preparan su antigua habitación.

Eleanor se había puesto más que feliz al escuchar que su único hijo iba a quedarse un tiempo con ellos. Desde que él se había mudado a Los Ángeles, su relación no había sido tan cercana como lo era cuando Terry era más joven. Su madre lo extrañaba e iba a visitarlo periódicamente, pero no era lo mismo que antes. Lo había apoyado en todo lo que hacía, aunque a veces no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones, pero una madre debe defender a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas.

Su padre, por el contrario, había enfurecido al enterarse de la decisión de Terry de convertirse en actor. No había querido verlo ni hablarle por años, pero había terminado por ceder ante la constante insistencia de su esposa. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser su hijo, y lo amaba a pasar de sus errores.

- Entonces, Donna... Quedas a cargo de la casa – Le dijo Terry al ama de llaves, con su maleta ya preparada.

- No se preocupe, joven – Le contestó, con tono maternal – Todo estará en orden cuando usted regrese.

Terry le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y tomó el taxi que lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

En el camino, iba pensando cómo serían las cosas después de nueve años de ausencia. Le había entrado un repentino interés por volver a ver a sus viejos compañeros de clases, a sus amigos, y a todos ellos con quienes había compartido aquella maravillosa época de su vida.

**ooo**

Candice White Andrey había llegado a su casa después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, pero cada día que pasaba, era para ella como un pequeño triunfo en su vida. Había recorrido un largo camino para llegar a convertirse en la directora del Hospital Saint Bartholomew. Al terminar la escuela, había entrado a la universidad para estudiar medicina, y se había recibido con mención honorifica. Luego había comenzado siendo residente en el Saint Bartholomew, para luego subir de posición. Estaba feliz por todo lo que había conseguido, pero aún había algo que faltaba en su vida.

- ¡Tía Candy! ¡Tía Candy! – Dos pequeñas niñas idénticas, de siete años de edad, habían salido corriendo de la preciosa casa de estilo inglés, antes que Candy pudiera poner la llave en la cerradura. Mandy y Melany eran dos rubias de enormes ojos celestes, iguales a los de su padre, pero tenían en su nariz, miles de pecas que habían heredado de su tía. Las pequeñas se arrojaron a los brazos de Candy y la llenaron de besos – Te estábamos esperando – Le dijo Mandy, la más revoltosa de las dos.

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó ella, poniéndose a la altura de las gemelas. Candy adoraba a esas niñas, siempre había querido tener hijos, pero nunca había encontrado al hombre adecuado.

- Si – Esta vez fue Melany quien habló – Te ha llegado una carta, y Mandy y yo la hemos abierto y... – La niña se tapo la boca con las manos, sabiendo que acababa de descubrirse en algo que no había estado bien.

- ¿Qué han abierto mi correspondencia? – Candy puso sus brazos en jarra, fingiendo estar enojada.

- Eres una chismosa – Le reprochó Mandy a su hermana.

- Lo siento tía, no quería que te dieras cuenta – Candy rió ante las ocurrencias de sus sobrinas, eran lo más preciado que tenía.

- Entonces... ¿Qué decía la carta?

- ¡Era una invitación a una fiesta! – Exclamó Melany, entusiasmada, olvidando la travesura que acababa de cometer. Candy se preguntó de qué fiesta se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarles algo más a sus sobrinas, una hermosa mujer alta y rubia apareció tras la puerta.

- ¡Oh Candy, lo siento tanto! – Levaba en la mano un sobre abierto bruscamente, debía ser la invitación de la que le habían hablado las pequeñas – Traje a las niñas porque querían verte, pero estaba distraída cuando ellas comenzaron a revisar la correspondencia.

- No te preocupes, Jane – Le dijo a su cuñada con una sonrisa en el rostro – Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

- He preparado un poco de té, debes estar cansada.

- Si, gracias

Entraron a la casa con las niñas revoloteando a su alrededor. Candy dejó su bolso sobre un sofá y se sentó a la mesa, donde Jane había servido dos tazas de té para ellas, y dos vasos de leche para las gemelas, además de un plato de galletas de chocolate.

Candy tomó la carta que había quedado sobre la mesa, y comenzó a leerla.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó Jane – Las niñas dijeron que era una invitación a una fiesta.

- Si – Contestó desanimada – Es una invitación a una reunión de ex alumnos del Colegio San Pablo.

- No te veo muy contenta – Dijo Jane, al ver la expresión de Candy.

- No es eso... es que no esperaba algo así, eso es todo – La verdad era que, al terminar la escuela, no había esperado volver ver a sus antiguos compañeros, si bien sí había mantenido el contacto con sus amigos, aunque no se veían muy seguido. Annie había estudiado psicología, y tenía un consultorio cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Candy, tal vez ella era con quien más relación tenía. Patty había logrado bajar de peso y se había convertido en una modelo muy conocida, viajaba mucho, y por eso ya no tenían la misma relación que antes. En cuanto a Tom, el se había convertido en un reconocido arquitecto y tenía una compañía de construcciones muy exitosa. Las cosas habían resultado bien para los alumnos menos populares del Colegio San Pablo.

- ¿Entonces no asistirás a la fiesta? – Quiso saber Jane.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Fue Mandy quien contestó.

- ¡No puedes perderte una fiesta! – La secundó Melany.

- Esta es una decisión que debe tomar su tía, no ustedes

- Pero mamá...

- Pero nada – Dijo Jane firmemente – Vayan a ver televisión mientras yo hablo con Candy.

- Esta bien...

Las gemelas hicieron caso a su madre y fueron a ver la televisión a la sala. Una vez solas, Jane cuestionó a Candy.

- Dime la verdad... ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- No, claro que no... Es solo que...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi época de estudiante.

- No debes dejar que eso te afecte – Jane sabía cómo había sufrido su cuñada cuando iba al colegio – Ahora tienes la posibilidad de demostrarle a todos aquellos que te lastimaron en la mujer que te has convertido.

- ¿Sabes algo, Jane? Tienes razón. Iré a la reunión.

Una vez que su cuñada y las niñas se fueron, Candy subió hasta su dormitorio y se puso su camisón blanco de seda. Estaba sentada en el tocador, cepillando sus largos rizos rubios, cuando el reflejo de un libro negro en el espejo llamó su atención. Se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo. Era su anuario.

Candy se sentó en la cama con el libro sobre su regazo y acaricio la portada, con temor de abrirlo, y al mismo tiempo, descubrir viejas heridas. Con cuidado lo abrió y fue pasando las paginas, hasta encontrarse con una foto suya a los 17 años. No podía creer que esa muchacha desaliñada fuera ella. La joven que veía en la foto representaba todos los tormentos que había tenido que vivir cuando era adolescente. Sus verdes ojos estaban escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas, y su rebelde cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas, pero lo peor era su sonrisa arruinada por unos horrorosos brackets, que había tenido que llevar durante toda su adolescencia.

Ahora se veía en el espejo, y era una mujer completamente diferente. Su cabello había tomado forma, y ya no lo llevaba atado; se había operado la vista, con lo cual había podido deshacerse de las gafas; varios años atrás había acudido al dentista para que le quitara los brackets, y ahora podía lucir una hermosa sonrisa con una dentadura blanca y perfecta; y había cambiado completamente su vestuario, ya no llevaba ropa holgada y de colores apagados, ahora se vestía a la moda. Nada tenía que ver con la joven que había sido en otros tiempos, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y exitosa.

Siguió pasando las páginas, hasta toparse con la foto de un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

- Terry – Susurró Candy, acariciando la foto tiernamente – Nunca he logrado olvidarte del todo.

Candy había seguido en secreto la carrera de Terry, siempre compraba los periódicos y las revistas donde él salía. Le había alegrado saber que había logrado cumplir su sueño de convertirse en actor, pero no le había gustado escuchar todas aquellas noticias que lo catalogaban como un borracho y drogadicto. Y después había salido a la luz aquel video, Candy nunca quiso verlo, Terry había sido su gran amor, y aunque nunca lograra estar con él, le dolía verlo con otras mujeres. Ella esperaba sinceramente que su carrera repuntara. Se preguntó su Terry iría a la fiesta de reencuentro y rió frente a esa ocurrencia, él era un actor famoso ahora, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en cosas así.

Candy cerró el libro y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

Se fue a dormir, pensando en que debía salir de compras si quería estar esplendida para esa noche, donde mostraría a sus antiguos compañeros, la mujer en la que se había convertido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Para todas aquellas que me pidieron que continuará con esta historia, acá esta el primer capítulo. Si les gusta, en el próximo se producirá el encuentro entre los personajes... Avísenme si quieres saber que fue de los demás y cómo será el encuentro entre Terry y Candy.<em>

_Besossss_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El salón de fiestas del Colegio San Pablo estaba adornado con globos y cintas de colores para la celebración que tendría lugar esa noche. Todo era perfecto, se había contratado un disc jockey para que pasara música de la época en que los alumnos se habían graduado, equipos de luces de colores habían sido colocados en cada rincón del salón, y un servicio de catering ofrecería bocadillos y bebidas a los invitados. Todo había sido dispuesto para que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

- Todo está listo, Mallory. En cuestión de minutos comenzaran a llegar los invitados.

- Muy bien, Beth – Mallory, la directora del colegio, y su secretaria, estaban paradas en medio del salón, que pronto estaría repleto de los viejos alumnos del San Pablo – Tengo el presentimiento que muchas cosas pasarán esta noche.

Unos instantes después, hicieron aparición los primeros invitados. Al organizar la reunión, Mallory no había tenido la certeza de cuantas personas acudirían, después de todo, nueve años habían pasado desde ellos habían abandonado la escuela donde habían aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos en la vida. Pero todas sus dudas se habían disuelto al ver llegar uno por uno, sus antiguos alumnos.

Una de las primeras personas en llegar fue Anthony Brower, mejor conocido como Tony. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba un poco más corto, y lucía una incipiente barba, el paso del tiempo había logrado mejorar aún más sus perfectos rasgos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Tony siempre había sido muy popular en el colegio, había sido elegido presidente de la clase en el último año, y las chicas suspiraban por sus hermosos ojos celestes. Había tenido éxito en su vida profesional, su sueño había sido dedicar su vida a las flores, para muchos podría haberse tratado algo no muy masculino, pero él siempre había estado muy seguro de su sexualidad, y había seguido adelante en su carrera, y ahora era el orgulloso dueño de una de las más importantes empresa importadora de rosas del país. Pero en el tema sentimental, las cosas no habían resultado como a él le hubieran gustado, se había casado poco tiempo después de graduarse en la universidad, había conocido a Yasmín en una fiesta de fraternidad, y se había prendado de sus ojos castaños. Ella no había sido una buena esposa, era demasiado frívola y superficial, solo habían convivido dos años, en los cuales lograron concebir una hija, Lindsay, una hermosa niña de cinco años, quien había sido lo único bueno que rescataba de su fallido matrimonio. Yasmín había resultado ser una completa bruja, junto con el divorcio, se había llevado una importante suma de dinero, la casa que habían compartido, y a Lindsay. Tony había luchado porque la niña se quedara con él, pero lo máximo que había conseguido, era la custodia compartida, la pequeña se había quedado con su madre, y él debía conformarse con verla solo unos cuantos días al mes. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados, Yasmín le había recriminado el hecho de que trabajara demasiado, y no tuviera tiempo para llevarla a cenar afuera, ni al teatro o el cine, y había decidido castigarlo de la peor manera posible, quitándole lo que más le importaba en la vida. Desde ese momento, no había vuelto a tener una relación seria con otra mujer.

- ¿Tony? – Se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz que no oía desde hacía muchos años - ¡Cuantos años sin verte, amigo! – Tony sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a su viejo amigo.

- Archie... al fin volvemos a encontrarnos – Ambos se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo – He seguido tu carrera por los periódicos, siempre supe que llegarías lejos.

- Que puedo decirte... me he esforzado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy hoy – Comentó con un aire socarrón, no había cambiado en nada.

Archie no había ingresado a la universidad al igual que Tony, sino que se había dedicado de lleno a su carrera como polista, y le había ido muy bien. Había competido a nivel nacional e internacional, y en su casa había un espacio especial para exhibir los trofeos que había conseguido ganar. El éxito que tenía como jugador de polo, lo había llevado a ganar grandes cantidades de dinero, y a ser la cara visible de varias marcas de ropa relacionadas con el deporte. Archie, no había cambiado demasiado, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello castaño claro y su porte elegante, tal vez había desarrollado sus músculos debido a su entrenamiento, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo muchacho inmaduro de siempre. Había salido con las mujeres más hermosas del país, modelos, cantantes y actrices, pero nunca había sentado cabeza con ninguna.

Tony y Archie continuaron hablando amenamente sobre sus vidas, eran nueve años los que los había separado, y había muchas cosas que contar.

- ¿Y como está Stear? – Preguntó Tony - ¿Vendrá esta noche?

- Si, solo que llegará un poco tarde. Tenía una reunión en la universidad.

- ¿Aún está estudiando?

- No, es profesor

- Creí que trabajaba en un laboratorio

- Así es, pero hace unos meses le ofrecieron el puesto de profesor de física en la Universidad de Nueva York.

- Muero de ganas de verlo ¿Crees que Terry también asista? Seria agradable volver a ser los mismos de siempre.

- No lo creo, Terry se ha olvidado de nosotros ahora que es una estrella.

- No creo que se haya olvidado de nosotros, es solo que su carrera le consume mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tanto como para no hacernos siquiera una llamada?

- Ha estado muy ocupado

- Claro... ocupado filmando videos eróticos con menores de edad.

- De acuerdo, ha cometido errores, pero no debemos condenarlo por ello – Tony siempre trataba de defender a sus amigos, por más que ellos no lo merecieran.

- Sigues siendo demasiado blando, Tony.

- Hey... ¿Ya has visto quien acaba de llegar? – Tony señaló hacia la entrada, donde tres mujeres acababan de hacer su aparición.

- Sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre – Murmuró Archie.

- ¿Karen? – No podía creer que se estuviera refiriendo esa mujer como "hermosa". Si bien en su época de estudiante había sido una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela, hoy en día, su rostro sufría las consecuencias de una serie de operaciones estéticas que lo habían deformado completamente.

- Claro que no, me refiero a Susana

- ¿Aún sigues con eso?

- Sabes que siempre la he amado, solo salí con Karen para olvidarla.

- ¿Y por qué no la buscaste cuando terminó con Terry?

- Lo hice, pero se rió de mi – Contestó Archie, recordando aquel humillante rechazo que había recibido.

Siempre había amado a Susana, desde el primer día en que la vio, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo, Terry. Por eso, el día en que él la había abandonado, decidió declararle lo que sentía por ella, pero Susana solo se había reído de él, le dijo que siempre había estado al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero que nunca en la vida mantendría una relación con un hombre como él. Archie había quedado destrozado, y nunca había logrado olvidarla.

- Sabes que no suelo hablar mal de las personas... pero no creo que Susana sea buena para ningún hombre.

En la puerta de entrada, las tres mujeres estaban mirando a su alrededor con desdén. Antes, habían sido las más hermosas y populares del colegio, y a pesar de haber transcurrido nueve años, para ellas seguía igual.

- Neil ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Eliza estaba tan enfadada como siempre.

- Lo siento, hermanita... estaba buscando un lugar para aparcar.

- No me extraña que no consigas empleo... ¡Funcionas a pedal!

- Entonces cómprate un auto, ya me he cansado de ser tu chofer.

- Pero Neil – Le dijo Susana, con una falsa sonrisa – Tú también has sido invitado a esta fiesta ¿Acaso no te alegras de haber venido?

- Si – Contestó Neil, sin muchas ganas – Iré a buscar algo de beber.

- Siempre tan maleducado

- No le hagas caso Eli, si no fuera por Neil, hubiéramos tenido que venir en taxi.

- Si tan solo Karen no hubiera estrellado su auto contra un semáforo...

- ¡Es que había una abeja!

- Sí, claro – Se rió Susana – La verdad es que te has estirado tanto la cara que no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No es cierto

- Lo es – Dijo Eliza – Si yo fuera tu, demandaría al cirujano.

- Ya no molesten

A Karen le fastidiaba como sus amigas criticaban sus cirugías estéticas. De las tres, ella siempre había sido la que más tiempo dedicaba a su aspecto, solía gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en cremas y tratamientos de belleza. A los 19 años, se hiso su primera cirugía estética, le había quedado una nariz como la de Michael Jackson, pero ella se veía hermosa. Karen seguía viviendo a costa de su millonario padre, no había logrado nada por su propia cuenta, pues sabía que era la heredera de una de las fortunas más importantes del país.

El caso de los mellizos Neil y Eliza, había sido parecido, si bien sus padres no eran millonarios, tenían un buen pasar económico. Los hermanos seguían viviendo en la casa donde se habían criado, y no tenían planes inmediatos de marcharse. Neil había fracasado en todos los empleos que había tenido gracias a su pereza para realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo, y sus malos modos. Eliza ni siquiera lo había intentado, no le gustaba trabajar.

En cuanto a Susana, su caso era más complejo. Había tenido una buena vida gracias a su padre, entro a la universidad y probó estudiando más de cinco carreras diferentes, pero en ninguna duró más de dos meses, por lo que decidió rendirse. Sus problemas habían llegado tres meses atrás, cuando su padre fue destituido de su puesto de vise director del Colegio San Pablo y enviado a prisión, acusado de haber robado fondos del colegio para su beneficio. De pronto, Susana se vio envuelta en una gran cantidad de deudas que no podía solventar, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba hoy allí. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar la vida que había llevado hasta el momento, y sabía que la única forma de conseguirlo, era volver con su antiguo novio de la escuela, Terry. Sus amigas le habían dicho que él no iría esa noche, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas. Se había enfadado con Terry cuando él la había abandonado para irse a probar suerte a Hollywood, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo con tal que volviera con ella. Se había gastado sus últimos ahorros en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto ese día, era demasiado atrevido y ajustado, parecía que sus senos se escaparían de su escote en cualquier momento.

En otra parte del salón, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que tenía en su mano una copa de champagne. Patricia O'Brien, la supermodelo, llevaba puesto un vestido largo color negro, con un escote muy sugerente, y unos zapatos de tacón. Atrás había quedado aquella joven que se escondía tras los libros. Estaba charlando amenamente con un viejo amigo que no veía desde hacía varios meses, Tom.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Patty. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

- Ya sabes cómo es la carrera de modelo... he estado trabando en París y Milán, me apena no tener tiempo para pasarlo con mis amigos.

A pesar de haberse convertido en una mujer famosa y exitosa, Patty seguía siendo la misma chica humilde y dulce de siempre, nunca había permitido que la fama la convirtiera en un ser avaricioso y frívolo. Y lo mismo había pasado con Tom, gracias al éxito que había tenido con su compañía de construcciones, había logrado ayudar a su familia, y podía permitirse ciertos lujos, como su nuevo Mercedes Benz P8 color gris perla. La vida de Tom era perfecta, llevaba tres años de casado con la mujer ideal, que dentro de dos meses, le daría su primer hijo. Penny era la criatura más dulce que había conocido en su vida, y había sido amor a primera vista, hasta el momento, llevaban una vida de ensueño.

- ¿Has hablado con Annie y Candy? – Le preguntó a Patty.

- Si, ambas asistirán... Mira – Dijo Ella, señalando hacía una hermosa mujer alta, de largo cabello negro que se dirigía hacia ellos – Allí viene Annie.

La morocha llevaba puesto un vestido corto color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

- ¡Que gusto volver a verlos! – Les dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ellos - ¡Patty, estas hermosa!... Y tú, Tom ¿Cómo está Penny?

- Muy bien, gracias – Sonrió al recordar a su embarazada esposa – El bebe nacerá a mediados de abril.

- Debes estar muy feliz

- Lo estoy, Patty, lo estoy – Entonces, su mirada de poso en Tony, Archie y Stear, quien acababa de llegar – No todo puede ser tan perfecto – Murmuró con desagrado.

- ¿Por qué te desagradan tanto? – Le preguntó Annie, mirando especialmente a Archie.

- Porque siempre se creyeron mejores que nosotros.

- ¿Aún guardas los viejos rencores, Tom?

- No son rencores, es solo que nunca me han caído bien... especialmente el desgraciado de Grandchester.

- Pero él no está aquí hoy

- No, claro que no – Tom no podía olvidar su antigua rivalidad con Terry – Ese actorcillo piensa que es demasiado bueno para venir a una reunión de ex alumnos.

- Quien sabe... – Comentó Patty – Tal vez nos llevemos una sorpresa.

En el aparcamiento de la escuela, un Terry muy nervioso se encontraba dentro de su vehículo. Había llegado a Nueva York con la intención de asistir a la fiesta de reencuentro, pero al llegar al colegio, lo invadió un repentino nerviosismo para el cual no estaba preparado. No sabía con lo que podía llegar a encontrarse allí dentro. Moría de ganas por volver a encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, de los cuales no había tenido noticias desde el día de su graduación, y no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos al verlo. Tenían todo el derecho del mundo al no querer saber absolutamente nada de él, después de todo, se había comportado como un canalla con ellos. Tampoco se animaba a ver a la cara a su ex novia, Susana, no había sido muy bueno con ella al abandonarla sin darle demasiadas explicaciones. Aún recordaba sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas cuando él le dijo que se mudaría a Los Ángeles, tal vez había sido demasiado cruel, pero en aquella época, era un joven inmaduro... Bueno, aún lo era, en otro caso, no habría echado a perder su carrera del modo en que lo había hecho.

Al llegar a Nueva York, su madre lo había recibido con efusividad. Estaba muy contenta de tener de nuevo a su único hijo en casa, le había mandado a preparar su antigua habitación para que se sintiera cómodo, y había cocinado ella misma el pastel de fresas que a él tanto le gustaba de pequeño. Terry estaba feliz de sentirse tan querido, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba de esa forma por él como lo hacía ella. Su padre también se había alegrado de verlo, aunque no desperdició la oportunidad de sugerirle a su hijo que abandone su carrera de actor y tome las riendas de la compañía. Terry no le hacía caso, simplemente prefería ignorar sus comentarios.

Hacía más de veinte minutos que estaba encerrado en su auto, con la frente apoyada en el manubrio, y aún no se decidía a entrar a la fiesta. En un momento, levantó la vista y vio un Jaguar XJ color verde que acababa de aparcar a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraba Terry, pero no fue el increíble auto lo que le llamó la atención, sino quien se bajo de él. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, llevaba puesto un vestido corto de paliet dorado que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y sus esbeltas piernas, resaltadas por unos zapatos negros altísimos. Sus largos rizos rubios caían como una cascada por su espalda, y no podía ver bien sus ojos, pero le parecía que eran de color verde. Terry no perdió tiempo y bajo de su auto para dirigirse a aquella mujer.

Candy se había retrasado un poco, arreglándose para aquella noche tan especial, pero sentía que su esfuerzo había valido la pena, al mirarse al espejo, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se veía bastante bien. Estaba caminando hacia la entrada, cuando sintió una mano que la tomaba por el brazo, obligándola a dar la vuelta.

- Disculpa... – Le dijo una voz varonil que ella conocía muy bien. Candy se quedo sin palabras ante el hombre que tenía en frente, era Terry quien la había detenido. Se veía más guapo que nunca. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa negra, a la cual le había dejado los primero botones sueltos, dejando entrever el vello de su pecho - ¿Vienes a la fiesta? – Le preguntó al ver que ella no decía nada. Entonces Candy reaccionó.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Qué si vienes a la fiesta – Volvió a repetirle – Creí que era solo para ex alumnos – La miró sugestivamente – Claro que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no necesita invitación.

- Pero yo tengo mi invitación – Le dijo Candy, confundida.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién eres? ¿Una cantante que contrataron para ofrecer su show? - Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ella llevaba años pensando en Terry, y él ni siquiera la reconocía. Tampoco había esperado que la recibiera con un cálido abrazo, pero esto era el colmo. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada, como podía no reconocerla después de ese día en que... Decidió borrar ese pensamiento de su mente antes de decir algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse, y lo único que hiso fue soltarse del amarre de Terry y seguir su camino - ¡Espera! – Le gritó, volviendo a ponerse frente a ella para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Candy echaba fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Pero por qué te enfadas? ¿Te ha molestado que te confunda con una cantante? Si es así discúlpame... Tal vez hayas venido para acompañar a alguno de los invitados...

- ¡Déjalo ya, Terrence!

- ¿Terrence? – Preguntó extrañado – Nadie me llama así desde hace años.

- ¡Candy! – Ambos voltearon a ver quién era – Candy, llegas tarde – Le dijo Annie, quien había salido a fumar un cigarrillo y los había visto discutiendo – Ven adentro, todos te estábamos esperando.

Candy se fue con su amiga, dejando a Terry solo y confundido.

- ¿Candy? Ella no puede ser... ¡Oh, Diablos! – Maldijo en voz alta al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que leen este fic y dejan sus reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo_

_Besosssssss_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¿Qué hacías hablando con Grandchester?

- No estaba hablando con él

- Pues eso no es lo que parecía – Annie se detuvo para mirar a su amiga a los ojos – No puedo creer que se atreva a dirigirte la palabra después de...

- ¡El no me reconoció!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que no me reconoció – Candy bajó la mirada – Creyó que era una cantante... o algo por el estilo. Él no me recuerda.

- Que canalla – Annie apretó los puños – Pero no importa... Ven vamos adentro, Patty y Tom te están esperando... no querrás perderte de la fiesta...

- No, claro que no – Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada – Y dime, Annie... ¿Han venido todos nuestros ex compañeros?

- Casi todos

Candy y Annie entraron a la fiesta, allí ya las estaban esperando Patty y Tom, quienes saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo a la rubia. Estaban muy felices de volver a estar los cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Candy extrañaba aquellos momentos, si bien nunca había perdido el contacto con ellos, sus reuniones no eran muy frecuentes, especialmente con Patty, quien había estado viviendo en Europa los últimos años.

- Entonces, mi representante dijo que el contrato estaba terminado – La modelo, les estaba comentando como había terminado su trabajo en el viejo continente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras en Nueva York? – Preguntó Tom.

- Sí, tengo barias propuestas que estoy analizando, algunas son muy buenas.

- Pues a mí me alegra que ya no tengas que volver a Europa – Dijo Annie – De esta manera podremos salir más a menudo.

- Y podré estar presente en el nacimiento del bebe de Tom – Sonrió a su amigo.

Tom comenzó a contarles como se estaban preparando él y Penny para la llegada de su futuro hijo. Les contó acerca de los antojos que había tenido su mujer los primeros meses del embarazo, y como él tenía que salir a comprar helado de cereza a las cuatro de la mañana. También contó las veces en que iban a las consultas con el médico, y les hacia escuchar los latidos del corazón, y ver por el monitor como el bebe se iba desarrollando semana tras semana.

Candy sintió una cierta opresión en el pecho, le alegraba que Tom estuviera tan feliz, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia al escucharlo. Su más profundo deseo era ser madre, y a los 27 años, aún no había podido cumplirlo. No era que le faltaran pretendientes, a lo largo de los años, varios hombres se habían interesado en ella, y Candy había intentado mantener una relación seria con alguno de ellos, pero siempre venían a su mente escenas de un pasado, donde nunca había sido una joven que atrajera a los hombres, sino todo lo contrario, nunca antes se habían fijado en ella como mujer, y por eso siempre se comportaba a la defensiva cuando alguien la invitaba a cenar o al cine. Pero su deseo por tener un bebe, seguía presente en su vida. En los últimos meses había estado evaluando la posibilidad de acudir a un banco de esperma para que le realizaran una inseminación artificial, incluso había ido a un par de consultas con un ginecólogo amigo. Había hablado acerca de esta posibilidad con Jane, su cuñada se había mostrado muy comprensiva con la decisión de Candy, y le había ofrecido toda la ayuda que podría llegar a necesitar.

- No puede ser cierto... – Murmuró Tom, mirando hacia la entrada. Parecía que la fiesta se había detenido por completo ante la llegada de un invitado especial.

Candy volteó hacia donde todos estaba mirando, pero no le llamó la atención quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia, pues había estado con esa persona minutos atrás.

- Tom, compórtate – Le advirtió Annie, al recordar los viejos conflictos entre ambos hombres.

- No entiendo porque ha venido.

- Es un ex alumno- Comentó Patty – Tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como nosotros.

- Si... claro...

Tom aún se sentía enfadado cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Terry en televisión, o veía fotos suyas en el periódico o en las carteleras del cine. Le costaba demasiado olvidar todos los desplantes que había sufrido por parte de él apenas ingreso a la escuela, y la manera en que Terry y sus "secuaces" se burlaban de él y lo menospreciaban por su origen humilde.

_**Flashback**_

- Quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Thomas Stevens, espero que sean amables con él.

Tom estaba de pie frente a toda la clase, mientras la secretaria lo presentaba. Se sentía incomodo con ese uniforme de pantalón azul oscuro y camisa blanca, sobre la cual tenía un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón, en los pies, calzaba unos zapatos negros bien lustrados que había odiado desde el momento en que se los dieron. Tom no estaba acostumbrado a vestirse de ese modo, en su antigua escuela llevaba jeans y camisas cómodas, no este ridículo uniforme. Pero su padre había conseguido un trabajo en Nueva York, y él había tenido que abandonarlo todo para mudarse a su nueva ciudad. Gracias a su inteligencia, había logrado conseguir una beca en el Colegio San Pablo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el pupitre que le había asignado el profesor, Tom podía sentir las miradas hostiles de sus compañeros, y también los murmullos.

- He oído que viene de Texas, y que su familia es pobre.

- Yo he oído que su padre es traficante, y que por eso puede permirise pagar una escuela como esta.

- Claro que no... Su madre ha estado ofreciendo "sus servicios" a los directivos de la escuela.

- Pues sea como sea, una persona como él no tiene lugar en un sitio como este.

Tom quiso romperles la cara a todos aquellos quienes estaban divulgando rumores infundados, pero se contuvo.

La semana siguiente, Tom fue a probarse para ingresar al equipo de futbol del colegio. El había sido un excelente quarterback en Texas, y el entrenador decidió dejarlo entrar al equipo, ocasionando enojo en los demás jugadores, especialmente en Terry, quien nunca dejaría que un vaquerito le quitara su puesto.

Una vez terminado el primer entrenamiento, Tom estaba sentado en una banca del vestuario, sacándose su uniforme. Terry se acercó a él, vestido solamente con una toalla en la cintura, y el cabello mojado.

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil ingresar al equipo, "vaquero"? – Terry había utilizado esa palabra en un modo despectivo, pero Tom no se había ofendido, estaba muy orgulloso de sus orígenes.

- Pues... Ya he entrado ¿No? – Le contestó él.

A Terry le enfureció el tono que Tom había utilizado, y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

- ¡No eres bienvenido! – Le dijo con firmeza – Ni en el equipo, ni en la escuela.

Tom se puso de pie y lo miró con desafió. Parecían dos leones adultos a punto de enfrentarse para ver quién se quedaría con el puesto de "macho alfa".

- ¿Y quién va a impedirlo? ¿Tú?

Estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando el entrenador entro al vestuario, y se puso en medio de ellos para calmarlos.

- ¡No quiero peleas en mi equipo! – Les gritó a ambos. Pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta de la intervención del entrenador, y seguían mirándose fijamente – Si no son capaces de comportarse como personas civilizadas, y trabajar en equipo, no me importa que tan buenos jugadores sean ¡Ambos están fuera! ¿Entendido?

- Si, entrenador – Murmuraron los dos, dejando a un lado la actitud desafiante.

Terry se dio la vuelta y entró en las duchas, mientras Tom seguía sacándose su uniforme.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, Terry decidió ingresar a la fiesta. Se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que, la hermosa mujer que había visto en el aparcamiento, era nada más y nada menos que Candy. Se había sentido un estúpido por no haberla reconocido antes, pero debía admitir que el cambio en ella había sido enorme, y para mejor. Pero Candy nunca había sido fea, y él lo había descubierto poco tiempo antes de terminar la escuela, cuando había logrado conocerla mejor, gracias a la ayuda que le había brindado para no reprobar las materias. Habían pasado tiempo juntos, y llegó a la conclusión que, con unos cuantos "arreglos" sería bonita. Y ahora se había hecho esos "arreglos" y Terry había quedado completamente impresionado ante el cambio.

Notó como, al entrar por la puerta, las cabezas de todos voltearon a verlo, se sentía como una especie de animal exótico siendo la atracción de un zoológico. Con la mirada buscó a Candy, se había comportado como un idiota con ella y quería disculparse, solo le tomó unos segundos localizarla, pues ella resaltaba entre las demás mujer de la fiesta. Iba a acercarse a ella cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la camisa. Volteó para encontrarse con una mujer rubia que recordaba muy bien.

- ¡Terry! – Dijo Susana, colgándose de su cuello y sorprendiendo a Terry con un beso en los labios.

- Susy – Estaba confundido, no entendía porque lo estaba besando, cuando en realidad tendría que estar furiosa con él por como la había tratado la última vez que se vieron.

_**Flashback**_

Era la fiesta de graduación, y los alumnos estaban felices por haber concluido un ciclo en su sus vidas, pero también tristes porque muchos tomarían caminos separados. La fiesta casi estaba llegando a su fin, y los jóvenes graduados estaban charlando acerca de lo que harían de ahora en más. En la pista de baile, solo se encontraban algunas parejas, dentro de las cuales estaban Terry y Susana. Estaban bailando una canción lenta, muy pegados el uno del otro, entonces él decidió darle la noticia que tenia para ella, sin la menor delicadeza de su padre.

- Susana...

- ¿Si? – Ella estaba feliz de bailar con Terry, se sentía bien en sus brazos.

- Tengo algo que decirte

- ¿En serio? – Ella se emocionó, creía que lo que Terry tenía para decirle, era lo que siempre había deseado. Creyó que, ahora que habían terminado la escuela, él le pediría matrimonio.

- Si... Esto es muy importante, no sé como lo tomarás... – El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con más fuerza, estaba segura que le podriría que se case con él. Comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería su vida con Terry, tendrían una boda de ensueño, y la llevaría de luna de miel a Europa, luego viajarían mucho, de todas formas, Terry no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, era millonario, y ella también lo sería una vez que se casarán – Me iré a Los Ángeles – Le dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Susana estaba confundida, esa era la petición de matrimonio más extraña que jamás había oído.

- Que me iré a Los Ángeles – Le repitió Terry – Voy a probar suerte como actor.

- Bueno – Susana lo entendió – Si eso es lo que quieres...

- ¿Es que no te molesta? – A Terry le extrañó la reacción de Susana, ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser una mujer calmada y comprensiva.

- Claro que no, mi amor – Se rió ella – Si eso es lo que hace feliz, debes hacerlo.

- Pues... gracias por entenderlo...

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Le preguntó de repente.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Quiero saber cuándo nos vamos – Repitió ella – Necesito preparar todo, comprar ropa nueva, el clima de Los Ángeles es más cálido que el de Nueva York y...

- Un momento – La frenó él – Tu no vienes conmigo.

- Claro que voy contigo, soy tu novia y debo estar a tu lado.

- ¿Es que no lo has entendido? ¡Te estoy terminando!

- No, Terry... ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! – Susana comenzaba a perder los nervios.

- No puedo llevarte conmigo – Le explicó él – Iré a empezar una carrera como actor, y no puedo cargar con una novia – Terry sintió como una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla, Susana estaba llorando y se veía muy furiosa.

- ¡Te odio, Terry! ¡Te odio! – Le gritó - ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Y no volvió a saber nada más de ella a partir de ese momento.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Terry no entendía como la mujer que, había dicho odiarlo, lo estaba besando apasionadamente después de nueve años de no tener noticias de ella. Él no quiso volver a "ser descortés" con Susana y aceptó gustoso el beso, después de todo no dejaba de ser un hombre.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido – Le dijo ella, aún colgada de su cuello – Te he extrañado mucho – Volvió a besarlo nuevamente.

Un par de ojos color miel, miraban aquella escena con furia.

- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir

- Tranquilo, hermano... – Le dijo Stear, dándose cuenta que Archie comenzaba a perder los nervios.

- Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho...

- Él no hiso nada

- Te parece poco que se haya ido sin siquiera despedirse de nosotros – Le contestó indignado – Después se convirtió en una estrella de cine, y ya no quiso volver a saber nada de sus amigos. Nosotros fuimos quienes lo apoyamos a él cuando su padre no lo dejaba estudiar actuación, pero eso no le importó demasiado.

- Tienes que olvidarlo, Archie, como lo hemos hecho todos.

- Pues no puedo hacerlo

- Entonces actúa como si no estuviera aquí

- No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar sin propinarle un buen golpe a ese desgraciado – Dijo apretando sus puños, viendo como Susana y Terry reían animadamente.

- Solo es por esta noche, después volverá a su vida en Hollywood.

- Espero que estés en lo cierto, hermano, de lo contrario no se de lo que sería capaz.

Pero mientras Archie miraba con desagrado la escena que estaban protagonizando Susana y Terry, había otra mujer que lo estaba observando a él. Annie había salido con muchos hombres después de la graduación, pero nunca había olvidado a quien le había robado su corazón en su adolescencia. Claro que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, en la escuela, Annie siempre había sido tímida y nunca se había atrevido a hablar con Archie, aunque él tampoco había notado su existencia, más que para copiarse de ella en los exámenes de algebra, que por cierto, nunca se lo había agradecido. Annie decidió que todo iba a cambiar esa noche, se enfrentaría a Archie y le hablaría con la verdad, le importaba muy poco que él estuviera aún enamorado de Susana.

- Tom ¿Serias tan amable de traerme algo para beber?

- Claro, Annie – Le contestó antes de retirarse a buscar un refresco.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Candy. Conocía bien a su amiga, y sabía que no estaba sedienta, solo quería deshacerse de Tom por alguna razón.

- Quiero contarles algo, pero Tom no puede enterarse.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hoy voy a contarle a Archie lo que siento

- ¿Estás loca? – Exclamó Patty

- No puedes hacer eso – Candy también se había sorprendido - ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará él?

- Ya no me importa lo que piense... no pierdo nada con intentarlo

- Pero...

- Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para sacarme todo esto que siento de encima, al menos si me dice que no quiere nada conmigo, sabré que lo he intentado.

- Tom se pondrá furioso si te ve hablando con Archie – Annie le hiso señas para que se callará, Tom se estaba acercando a ella con tres vasos en las manos.

- Aquí tienen – Les dijo, entregándoles los refrescos.

- Gracias, Tom – Annie le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando alguien se paró frente a ellos, y se dirigió a Candy.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Terry le ofreció su mano, esperando que ella aceptará. Pero fue Tom quien contestó.

- ¡Claro que no quiere bailar contigo!

- Tranquilo, vaquero – Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – La devolveré sana y salva – Y sin volver a pedir permiso, y con la mirada asesina de Tom tras ellos, Terry arrastró a Candy al medio de la pista.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Exclamó Candy, mientras Terry colocaba los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y la tomaba de la cintura.

- Estoy bailando – Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- No me refiero a eso

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué me has traído a la pista de esta forma?

- Para que no puedas negarte – Le contestó con naturalidad – Escucha... Quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte reconocido en el aparcamiento.

- Ah... Ahora si me recuerdas – Se burló Candy.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidar tus verdes ojos?

- No trates de halagarme, Terry. No funciona conmigo.

- Solo intento disculparme

- Pues ya lo has hecho... ¿Puedo marcharme ahora?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estamos bailando

Candy no quiso seguir discutiendo con él, y se dedico a esperar que la canción terminara. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Terry y continuó bailando, intentando aplacar los miles sentimientos que le venían a la mente. Tiempo atrás, había soñado con estar de ese modo con Terry, pero el tiempo había pasado, y las cosas eran diferentes.

La canción terminó y Candy intentó volver con sus amigos, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

- Espera... por favor, no te vallas

- Mis amigos me están esperando

- Sobretodo el vaquero ¿No? – Le espetó enojado, algo que sorprendió a Candy.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡No soy estúpido! – Le gritó – Es evidente como me mira ¡Tienes algo con él! ¿Verdad?

Candy no soportó la manera en que Terry le estaba gritando. Así que se soltó de él y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida. Una vez afuera, comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto, pero no se dio cuenta que Terry la había seguido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Candy se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Qué qué me pasa? – Le preguntó indignada - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme de ese modo! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

- Tienes razón – Dijo Terry más tranquilo – Lo siento, no debí exaltarme tanto, es solo que...

- Déjalo, Terrence

- Pero Candy, quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me he comportado.

- Pues estas disculpado... ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme...

- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana? – Le preguntó de repente.

- ¡No! – Dijo Candy, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su auto.

Terry la observó irse, sin decir una sola palabra, solo sonreía. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo rechazaba, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería salir con Candice White Andrey, y lo iba a conseguir.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a todas las que siguen este fic, espero no decepcionarlas<em>

_Acá dejo un capítulo más =)_

_Besosssss_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Terry se quedó parado en medio del aparcamiento, viendo como se alejaba el Jaguar verde. Aún no caía en la cuenta de que una mujer lo hubiera rechazado, pero sobretodo aquella mujer, a la cual él había rechazado años atrás. Debía admitir que, de no ser porque la profesora de matemáticas le había asignado a Candy como tutora, jamás hubiera notado su presencia, pero que culpa tenía él si ella no se hacía notar de algún modo. Sea como sea, Candice White Andrey se había transformado en un desafío personal, y él siempre conseguía lo que quería.

- ¿A qué has venido? – Peguntó una voz hostil a sus espaldas. Terry volteó para encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

- Archie...

- No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí ¿Por qué no te marchas?

Terry nunca imagino tal rechazo por parte del que, en otros tiempos, había sido su mejor amigo. Sabía que no iban a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos esperaba que le dieran la oportunidad de explicase.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? – Archie rió irónicamente – ¡El gran Terrence Grandchester está disculpándose! ¿Quién lo diría?

- Se que los he defraudado pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, créeme que si pudiera haría las cosas de otra manera ¡Pero ya es tarde!

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

- Nunca vas a perdonarme ¿Verdad?

- No

- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar – Terry se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

- Te equivocas, hay una cosa más que quiero decirte.

- Dime...

- No quiero que te acerques a Susana

- ¿Porqué iba yo a acercarme a Susana? – No tenía intención de volver con su ex novia, pero le molestaba que Archie se creyera con derecho de decirle lo que debía o no hacer.

- Vi como la besabas – Terry le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de rencor que apareció en el rostro de Archie al recordar aquella escena, pero le extrañó que le estuviera planteando ese hecho.

- ¿Por qué te molesta que la bese?

- ¿Es que aún no lo sabes? – Le preguntó con un tono burlón – Amo a Susana, siempre la he amado.

- Y me acusas de no haber sido un buen amigo, cuando tú deseabas a mi novia – Terry nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Archie, le hubiera gustado que se lo dijera antes, ahora se sentía como un imbécil.

- Estamos a mano

- Quédate con Susana – Dijo Terry, furioso – Yo no la quiero – Continuó caminando, sin darse la vuelta para despedirse de su ex amigo.

Archie se quedo unos segundos parado afuera, hasta que decidió volver a la fiesta. Entró al salón y busco con su mirada a su hermano o a Tony, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien, pero no los encontró. Entonces se dirigió hacia la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió una copa de champagne, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Susana, bailando muy pegada con otro hombre, tenía ganas de correr y sacarla a rastras del lugar, pero se contuvo y continuó bebiendo, hasta que el alcohol empezó a subírsele a la cabeza. Una mujer muy bonita se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, Archie

- ¿Te conozco?

- Soy Annie Britter – Pero él seguía sin reconocerla - Íbamos a la misma clase, me copiabas en algebra.

- ¿Vienes a reclamarme después de nueve años?

- Claro que no – Le dijo ella, coqueta – Quería decirte lo guapo que estas hoy.

- Gracias

- Siempre me gustaste

- ¿En serio? – Archie la miró mejor, en verdad era muy bonita. Acercó su rostro un poco más a ella - ¿Y qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

- Me parece una excelente idea – Annie lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida, estaba feliz por haber logrado lo que había querido, y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

**ooo**

Candy había llegado a su casa completamente consternada, no podía creer que acababa de estar con Terry, nunca creyó volver a verlo, pero él estaba allí, en Nueva York, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Se había enfurecido cuando él no la reconoció, pero Terry se disculpó y se comporto como un verdadero caballero, descontando el momento cuando la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, cuando la acusó de mantener una relación con Tom y cuando le gritó sin motivo alguno. Pero lo peor de todo, era ese cosquilleo que había sentido en el estomago cuando la tomó por la cintura, a pesar de los años, el cuerpo de Candy no había olvidado a Terry. Pero no quería pensar en aquello, él volvería a irse y la vida de ella seguiría como siempre, probablemente, en esos momentos Terry estaría a bordo de un avión con destino a Los Ángeles.

Candy se puso su camisón y se recostó en la cama, una lucecita en el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de luz, le hiso saber que tenía un mensaje. Apretó el botón y escuchó la voz de su madre.

- _Candy... Sé que no estás ahí, solo quería recordarte de la reunión de mañana al mediodía. No olvides traer tu pastel de chocolate, sabes que a las niñas les encanta... bueno solo era eso. Te quiero._

Candy soltó una risita, era típico de Rosemary recordar a su hija de las reuniones familiares unas cuantas horas antes, aunque sabía que ella nunca lo olvidaría. Esas reuniones eran muy importantes para Candy, puesto que gracias a su trabajo, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para visitar a su familia, y llegaba a extrañarlos muchos. Esa mañana había preparado su pastel de chocolate, el único que les gustaba a sus sobrinas, y ella haría cualquier cosa por complacerlas.

Al otro día, Candy se despertó alrededor de las once de la mañana, un horario poco común para ella, tomó una ducha y se vistió con un vestido veraniego color amarillo. Sacó el pastel de la nevera y lo envolvió para que no se dañara. Se subió a su Jaguar y se dirigió a casa de sus padres.

Rosemary y William vivían en una hermosa mansión en uno de los mejores barrios de Nueva York, allí era donde se había criado Candy de pequeña, pero hacia un par de años le había llegado la hora de abandonar el hogar familiar. Aparcó detrás del Mercedes Benz de su padre, y se dirigió hacia el parque trasero, donde su familia estaba reunida. Su madre fue la primera en saludarla.

- Candy – Le dio un fuerte abrazo – Veo que has traído el pastel – Al oír la palabra "pastel", las mellizas se acercaron corriendo e intentaron trepar por el vestido de Candy.

- Danos el pastel, tía – Le exigió Mandy.

- ¡Niñas, por favor compórtense! – Dijo Jane, acercándose a ellas.

- Pero mami... Queremos pastel – Dijo Melany, con un puchero.

- El pastel es para después de la comida

- ¡Pero lo queremos ahora! – Candy se puso a la altura de ellas, no sin antes entregarle el pastel a su madre, por las dudas.

- Podrán comer todo el pastel que quieran, pero después de almorzar. Su abuelo ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacer esta barbacoa, imagino que no querrán que se sienta mal ¿Verdad?

- No – Dijeron las pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces vayan a lavarse las manos, que en unos minutos estará la comida – Les advirtió Rosemary.

Las pequeñas corrieron a hacer lo que su abuela les había indicado, cuanto antes almorzaran, más rápido comerían pastel.

- ¡Cada día están más rebeldes! – Exclamó Jane.

- No me extraña – Dijo Rosemary – Albert era igual a esa edad, a veces me era imposible controlarlo – Las tres mujeres dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Albert y William estaban preparando la barbacoa, eran muy parecidos, los dos rubios y de ojos azules. Pero Candy, sin duda, era la copia exacta de su madre.

- Yo no era tan revoltosa – Comentó la rubia.

- Claro que no, mi amor – Le dijo su madre con cariño – Tú eras la niña más dulce y linda del mundo.

- Podemos dejarlo en "dulce"

- Pero Candy... siempre fuiste hermosa

- Mamá... ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto – Le sonrió tiernamente – Pero me alegra que me consideraras una niña linda.

- Es que para mí siempre lo has sido

- ¿De qué están hablando? – William y Albert se acercaron a saludar a Candy.

- Solo le decía a tu hija lo hermosa que era de niña

- Si claro... – Dijo Albert, burlonamente – Sobre todo con los anteojos de anciana y los brakets.

- ¡Albert! – Lo reprendió su madre – Discúlpate con tu hermana.

- De acuerdo... Lo siento Candy, en verdad eras preciosa.

Ella rió, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas con su hermano, la verdad no le molestaba, sabía que Albert haría cualquier cosa por defenderla.

- Por cierto, pequeña – Le dijo su padre - ¿Cuándo piensas casarte? Ya tienes edad para formar una familia... no queremos que nos dejes sin nietos.

Ahí iba de nuevo... amaba a su padre, pero si había algo que le molestaba de él, era la forma en que la presionaba constantemente para que se casará.

- Papá... casarme aún no está dentro de mis planes – Esa era la respuesta que siempre le daba, pero naturalmente no lo satisfacía.

- Estoy seguro que debes tener unos cuantos candidatos dispuestos a llevarte al altar.

- Si los tengo o no, no voy a decírtelo.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

- Te dije que no te lo diría.

- Solo quiero saberlo, porque como ya te lo he dicho...

- El reloj biológico puede detenerse – Repitió las palabras que su padre solía decirle – Lo sé, papá, pero no me agrada que me presiones.

- Conozco a alguien – William ya había pasado al segundo nivel de su juego favorito "Casen a Candy"- Es el hijo de Frank Peters... recuerdas a Scottie ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ese chico raro que se ponía orejas de duende?

- Creí que te gustaba Star Trek...

- Me gusta la serie... no los chicos que se disfrazan de Spock

- ¿Y si le cambiáramos la ropa?

- Papá, no insistas... no voy a salir con Scottie.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque le he hablado de ti y está ansioso por volver a verte.

- ¡Papá!

- De acuerdo... Le diré que no podrás ir a la convención superhéroes el martes por la tarde... Porqué no quieres ir ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!

- Bien, bien... entonces iré a ver si esta lista la barbacoa – William de marchó, seguido de Albert.

- No le hagas caso a tu padre... le he dicho mil veces que no tiene que presionarte, pero ya sabes cómo es él.

- No te preocupes mamá, ya me he acostumbrado.

La familia se sentó a lo largo de la mesa del jardín, y comieron y chalaron amenamente. A pesar de todo, Candy amaba esos momentos, la familia era lo más importante que tenía.

Aún no se había atrevido a comentarles a sus padres, acerca de su idea de realizarse una inseminación artificial, no sabía como ellos reaccionarían. Su familia era muy tradicionalista, Candy debía casarse de blanco antes de engendrar un hijo, pero ella tenía pensado obviarse ese paso, tal vez para siempre. Estaba casi segura que sus padres no se lo tomarían bien, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de ser madre.

Después de la comida, Rosemary les permitió a las niñas comer el pastel, acabándolo prácticamente ellas solas. Su madre les había advertido que comieran con cuidado, pues depuse de un atracón así, las pequeñas solían llegar a su casa con fuerte dolores de estomago, pero como siempre, ellas no le hicieron caso.

**ooo**

Era lunes, y Candy había vuelto al trabajo. Los lunes siempre eran los días más agotadores, pues debía encargarse del trabajo acumulado el fin de semana. Escuchó unos golpecitos detrás de la puerta.

- Adelante – Fue su secretaria la que entró, tenía una expresión rara en el rostro.

- Doctora Andrey... Hay alguien que quiere verla

- ¿De quién se trata?

- De mí – Fue Terry quien apareció, con un ramo de rosas en las manos, la secretaria lo miraba embelesada – ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Luego te firmo un autógrafo – Le guiñó un ojo y ella se acaloró.

- Claro que sí, señor Grandchester... Con permiso – Dijo torpemente, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Candy, indignada por la forma en la que acababa de actuar con su secretaria.

- Vine a visitarte – Se acercó a ella, y le dio el ramo – Son para ti.

- Gracias – Dijo Candy, tomando el ramo y dejándolo sin el más mínimo cuidado sobre el escritorio - ¿Solo era eso?

- No

- Entonces dilo y vete

- ¿Por qué tan agresiva? – Le preguntó, riendo.

- No estoy agresiva, pero tengo mucho trabajo... imagino que tu también lo tienes ¿Porqué no estás en Los Ángeles encargándote de tus asuntos?

- Porque he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Nueva York?

- El tiempo que sea necesario

- ¿Necesario para qué?

- Necesario para que aceptes salir a cenar conmigo

- Pues... lo mejor será que regreses a Los Ángeles si eso es lo que te retiene aquí

- ¿Saldrás conmigo?

- No

- Entonces me quedo

- ¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo? – Le preguntó cansinamente.

- Porque quiero conocerte mejor

- Tuviste tiempo de sombra para conocerme en la escuela – Le espetó con cierto resentimiento – ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque he cometido muchos errores hace nueve años – Le dijo sinceramente – Pero nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

Candy lo miró fijamente, parecía estar diciendo la verdad, tal vez debería darle la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, pero esta vez sería ella quien pondría las reglas, y no iba a dejárselo fácil.

- Si quieres conseguir una cita conmigo – Le dijo ella, mirándolo desafiante – Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Terry sonrió de medio lado, había entendido la indirecta.

- De acuerdo... esto acaba de comenzar Doctora Andrey...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar mis historias.<em>

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, todas sus sugerencias serán aceptadas =)_

_Besosssss_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Terry volvió a su casa y subió directamente a su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para poder conseguir una cita con Candy. Ella lo había desafiado directamente, y él nunca se había caracterizado por perder. No le había resultado muy difícil averiguar donde trabajaba Candy, cuando uno es famoso, las cosas resultan más fáciles, solo es cuestión de repartir un par de autógrafos y fotos. No le había llamado la atención el hecho de que Candy fuera la directora de un hospital, ella siempre había sido muy inteligente, y era evidente que llegaría a ser una gran mujer, lástima que no se había dado cuenta de aquello nueve años antes, sabía que no se había portado muy bien con ella, pero en aquellos momentos, Terry solo tenía en mente una cosa: convertirse en un gran actor. Y ahora que lo había logrado, comenzaba a notar que en su vida faltaba algo. Durante mucho tiempo, nunca había echado en falta la compañía de una mujer a su lado, había salido con muchas actrices, modelos y cantantes, pero nada serio. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York, comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo para formar una familia, la actuación había llenado su vida durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, ahora quería otra cosa.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

- Adelante

Fue su padre quien entró, Terry creyó que se encontraba en la oficina, le resultaba raro ya que, desde que tenía memoria, Richard no había faltado ni un solo día a su trabajo.

- Hijo... ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó algo titubeante.

- Claro, papá – Dijo sentándose en la cama - ¿Qué sucede? – Richard acercó una silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella frente a Terry.

- Tu madre no quería que te comentara nada, pero... – Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que lo que iba a contarle era serio – creo que debes saberlo.

- Papá, por favor no me asustes – Terry comenzó a preocuparse – Dime que sucede ¿Porqué no estás en la oficina?

- Porque el médico me lo prohibió – Dijo, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Su padre asintió - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Preguntó con temor.

- Es el corazón. He tenido dos ataques cardiacos en un mes. El médico me explicó que se debía al estrés, dice que sería contraproducente que volviera a trabajar en estos momentos.

- ¡Papá, por favor! – Exclamó Terry - ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada de todo esto?

- Creímos que tenías suficientes problemas como para ocuparte también de tu viejo padre.

- No puedo creer que me lo hayan ocultado.

- Terry... no quiero que te enojes conmigo – Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos – Pero sin nadie a cargo de la empresa, todo se vendrá abajo.

- Entiendo... – Sabía que era lo que su padre intentaba decirle – Me haré cargo de la empresa mientras tú no puedas hacerlo.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Se cuanto te desagrada la idea. Siempre podría vender la empresa por un buen precio y retirarme...

- ¡Claro que no! – Terry fue firme – Esta empresa ha pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, no podemos permitir que un extraño ponga sus manos en ella.

- Gracias, hijo – Le sonrió – Lo siento mucho. Se lo mucho que odias esto.

- No importa, de todas formas ya había decidido apartarme por un tiempo de la actuación.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Le preguntó extrañado su padre.

- Porque necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que verdaderamente quiero.

- Creí que la actuación era tu vida.

- Supongo que estoy buscando cosas nuevas.

- Tal vez te haga bien quedarte aquí por un tiempo, y quizás... decidas ocuparte de la empresa, formar una familia y tener mis nietos que siempre te he pedido – Dijo Richard divertido, pero Terry no rió, por primera vez en la vida, las ideas de su padre no le parecían descabelladas. Se imagino a sí mismo, lejos del mundo de la actuación, con una bella esposa a su lado y muchos niños correteando por la casa. Sonrió ante esa idea, le gustaba la imagen que veía.

- Tendrás que ensenarme a manejar la empresa – Le pidió a su padre – Lo único que sé hacer bien es actuar, no se absolutamente nada sobre administración.

- No te preocupes por eso – Richard se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta – No voy a dejarte solo, te ayudare en todo esto.

- Gracias, papá – Le dijo antes de que se retirara.

Terry sentía que se le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, y no iba a desaprovecharla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta que debía llamar a su representante para ponerlo al tanto de sus planes, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría, y sus presentimientos no eran infundados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a quedarte más tiempo de lo previsto en Nueva York? – Le había preguntado, furioso, cuando Terry lo había llamado por teléfono para contarle las nuevas noticias.

- Como lo has oído, mi padre no puede hacerse cargo de la empresa por recomendación médica, y yo debo quedarme aquí para ayudarlo.

- Exactamente... ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

- No lo sé... unos cuantos meses.

- Cuando te dije que te haría bien tomarte unas vacaciones me refería a uno o dos meses, no "unos cuantos"

- Lo siento mucho... pero ya he tomado una decisión.

- ¡Me importa un carajo la decisión que hayas tomado! ¡Firmaste un contrato y debes cumplirlo! – Terry sintió como Robert comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Pues demándame

- Tenlo por seguro que lo haré si no cumples con lo que hemos acordado.

Terry colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse, no iba permitir que Robert le dijera que hacer. Sinceramente, le importaba muy poco si presentaba una demanda en su contra, el dinero no era un problema para él, y ahora tenía otras prioridades de las cuales ocuparse.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente, se dedico a dar vueltas, tal vez podría comprar un regalo para Candy. Comenzó a recorrer tiendas, pero ninguna tenía algo lo suficientemente perfecto para ella. No estaba muy seguro en cuanto a sus gustos en ropa, y creía que era demasiado pronto para regalarle una joya ¿Quién iba a decir que escoger un obsequio sería tan difícil? Continuó caminando hasta llegar a otra tienda, una media sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se dijo. Y sin pensarlo más, entró para comprar el regalo que creía perfecto para la rubia.

**ooo**

Candy estaba en su oficina trabajando, no podía olvidar la visita de Terry esa mañana, recordaba las veces en que había fantaseado con que él se fijase en ella. Bueno... ese momento había llegado, solo que con nueve años de retraso. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, no quería volver a salir lastimada nuevamente, pero por otro lado ¿Cuál sería el valor de la vida si uno no se arriesga de vez en cuando? Se dijo que no perdería nada con intentarlo, y debía admitir que le provocaba un perverso placer el hecho de ver a Terry rogándole para que acepte salir con él.

Nueve años atrás, Candy solo podía imaginar en sus sueños, que algún muchacho la invitase a salir. Las cosas ya habían cambiado, pero una herida en el fondo se su corazón aún no había cicatrizado, y el temor por ser rechazada seguía latente. Ella sabía que tal vez debería consultar a un psicólogo sus problemas, incluso Annie le había recomendado colegas suyos, pero Candy no se decidía. Y hablando de Annie...

- ¡Candy! – Su amiga entró estrepitosamente a la oficina, Candy ya se había acostumbrado a esas reacciones, incluso le había dicho a su secretaria que no intentara detenerla, sabía que sería en vano.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡No vas a creerlo! – Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amiga.

- Pues si no me lo cuentas...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Tomó aire – ¡He estado con Archie!

- ¿Qué has estado con Archie?

- Si ¡Hemos pasado todo el fin de semana juntos! – Annie no cabía en su felicidad – Por ese no pude decírtelo antes. No tienes idea... Archie es tan apasionado...

- Esta bien – La detuvo con la mano – No quiero escuchar los detalles, pero ¿Cómo lo has logrado? En la escuela Archie jamás se fijo en ti, y no es que te este menospreciando pero...

- Entiendo... pero esos días ya han acabado – Annie prefería olvidar su época de estudiante – No fue muy difícil convencerlo... Archie estaba algo borracho y...

- ¿Te has aprovechado de un hombre borracho? – Exclamó Candy, no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

- No fue así – Dijo Annie, restándole importancia – No estaba tan borracho, solo había tomado unas copas de champagne... tú sabes que Archie siempre ha estado enamorado de Susana, pero parece que ella volvió a rechazarlo.

- No puedo creer que hayas estado con un hombre despechado.

- No fue tan malo... después de todo no salimos de la cama en todo el fin de semana...

- Te he dicho que no quería escuchar los detalles.

- Lo sé... pero dime ¿Qué paso con Terry?

- ¿Con Terry? – Candy se hiso la desentendida - ¿Qué tendría que haber pasado con Terry?

- No lo sé... tú dímelo. De repente saliste corriendo de la pista de baile y él fue tras de ti... no puedes decirme que no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Claro que no pasó nada! Solo me pidió disculpas.

- ¿Te pidió disculpas por...

- No, no fue por eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue por no haberme reconocido esa noche.

- Y ya no volvieron a hablar de... tú sabes

- No – Dijo Candy con seriedad – No hemos vuelto a hablar de ese tema, y no creo que sea necesario volver a tocarlo nunca más.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Si vas a comenzar una relación con Terry, creo que lo más justo sería que no quedaran viejos rencores.

- ¿Y quien dijo que Terry yo vamos a comenzar una relación?

- Querida... Lo veo en tus ojos, no olvides que soy psicóloga, y aparte te conozco de toda la vida, se que mueres de ganas por estar con Terry.

- Te equivocas – Le dijo Candy, no muy convencida. Era imposible intentar engañar a Annie, ella lo descubría todo.

- Eso está por verse... Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Terry, en mi opinión, él ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo.

- De todas formas, Terry se irá muy pronto. Él tiene su vida en Los Ángeles, y por si no lo has notado... ¡No necesita una mujer a su lado! Y si llegase a necesitarla, yo no sería la mujer indicada para él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿En verdad creer que yo podría adaptarme a la vida de Hollywood?

- Si, lo creo.

- ¡Annie, por favor! – Exclamó Candy – Yo jamás podría ser la esposa de un actor de cine.

- Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma, cuando la realidad puede ser muy diferente.

- No necesito que me psicoanalices.

- Sabes que lo haré de todas formas – Era cierto, Candy no podía detener a su amiga cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza – Tal vez Terry decida quedarse a vivir en Nueva York después de todo.

- Eso no sucederá nunca.

- ¿No crees que tal vez se haya cansado de ser una estrella?

- No

- Es una posibilidad.

- Terry siempre ha querido ser el centro de atención, desde que íbamos a la escuela, no dejara su carrera por nada en el mundo.

- Eso el tiempo lo dirá.

Las dos amigas continuaron charlando por un rato, Candy no entendía en qué momento trabajaba Annie, pues siempre estaba revoloteando por todos lados. Ella era una buena profesional, pero no se caracterizaba por su dedicación al trabajo, de todas formas, sabía que nunca le faltarían pacientes.

**ooo**

Candy estaba llegando a su casa después del trabajo, le había propuesto a Annie que salieran a cenar juntas, pero ella ya tenía planes para salir con Archie, al parecer se estaba tomando esa relación en serio.

Al estacionar su auto, se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa, era Terry, y tenía un paquete en sus manos. Candy bajó del auto y se dirigió a él, que mostraba una de esas sonrisas que lo habían hecho famoso.

- Al fin llegas – Le dijo, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla – Te he estado esperando por un largo tiempo – Al ver que ella no decía nada le pidió - ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

- Sí, claro – Dijo ella, saliendo de su ensoñación. Abrió la puerta y le hiso una seña para que entrará – Pasa, por favor.

- Gracias – Dijo Terry mientras ingresaba a la casa, con el paquete en las manos – En un lugar agradable – Comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Estoy segura que no se compara a tú mansión en Beverly Hills.

- Te equivocas, tu casa es un hogar... la mía es solo por ostentar... he estado pensando en ponerla a la venta ahora que ya no estaré allá.

- ¿Te quedarás en Nueva York? – Después de todo, tal vez Annie tenía razón.

- Si, al menos por un tiempo. Mi padre está enfermo del corazón y necesita que lo ayude con la empresa.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Él está bien – Le dijo restándole importancia – Y a mí me hará bien un cambio así.

- Pues... si eso es lo que quieres...

Terry seguía mirando a su alrededor, le gustaba la casa de Candy, era un lugar muy acogedor. Se acercó a ver una foto enmarcada que estaba sobre una mesita en la sala, en ella aparecía Candy, sonriente junto con dos pequeñas niñas rubias.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Le preguntó, levantando la fotografía.

- Mis sobrinas – Ella sonrió al recordarlas.

- Debes quererlas mucho.

- Son lo más importante que tengo.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos? – Era evidente que Candy sería una excelente madre.

- Es un tema que aún estoy meditando.

Terry notó que Candy no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de los hijos, entonces decidió no volver a tocar ese tema, por el momento. Después volteó a ver el paquete que había dejado en el sofá.

- Te he traído un regalo – Le dijo mientras tomaba el paquete y se lo daba.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Candy, contenta. Siempre le gustaba recibir regalos.

- Ábrelo – Ella lo hiso.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Candy al abrir el paquete. Dentro de la caja había un precioso cachorro Shiba Inu – Es hermoso – Dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

- Sabía que te gustaría – Terry estaba contento por el hecho de que a Candy le haya gustado el regalo.

- ¡Me encanta!

- Debes tener cuidado... Lo dejé en mi habitación mientras tomaba una ducha... y acabó con todos mis zapatos – Candy estalló en risas - ¿Crees que ahora aceptarás salir conmigo?

- No – Contestó ella, luego sonrió – Pero vas por un buen camino.

Terry también sonrió, Candy se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero al final, sabía que tendría excitó.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas las que siguen este fic =)<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? – Terry continuaba insistiendo a Candy, no quería darse por vencido tan fácil – Te aseguro que soy una buena compañía – Ella lo miraba fijamente, tenía el perrito en brazos, quien se estaba entreteniendo masticando su collar.

- No lo creo – Le dijo, indecisa. En verdad estaba disfrutando todo esto.

- ¡Vamos, Candy! – Le suplicó – Sacrifique mis mejores pares de zapatos por ti. Chato solo ha destrozado los más costosos.

- ¿Chato?

- Si, Chato, el perro... – Le dijo, señalando al cachorro.

- ¿Le pusiste "Chato" a mi perro? – Preguntó Candy, indignada.

- La de la tienda me ha dicho que no crecerá más de 40 centímetros, creí que sería un nombre apropiado – Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Candy, sintió que hubiera sido mejor dejar que ella escogiera el nombre – ¡Mira que cortas son sus patitas! – Pero nada la convencía ¿Porqué las mujeres tendrían que ser tan complicadas?

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar ella – Se llamará Chato – El perro comenzó a mover su enroscada cola.

- ¿Ya ves? – Dijo Terry – Le gusta su nombre – Candy rió divertida, y Terry quiso probar por última vez - ¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche?

- No – Pero se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo mejor – Tal vez… podrías quedarte a cenar aquí esta noche. Claro, si no te molesta que cocine yo – Terry sonrió ampliamente, al fin había conseguido dar un paso adelante.

- ¿Qué cocinarás? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Te gustan los mariscos? – Depositó a Chato sobre el sofá.

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces cocinaré pasta – Se fue a la cocina, dejando a Terry solo y confundido en la sala.

- ¿Quién entiende las mujeres? – Le susurró al cachorro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Gritó Candy desde la cocina.

- ¡No! – Terry rió, y se dedicó a dar una vuelta por la sala. Era evidente que Candy se había esmerado en su decoración, le gustó lo que sintió al estar en aquella casa, parecía un hogar de verdad, no como su mansión de Beverly Hills. Observó las fotos que se encontraban por todos lados, en la mayoría aparecían sus sobrinas, parecían dos niñas adorables, en otras, Candy posaba junto con su familia entera, y en algunas con sus amigos. En una de ellas aparecía Tom, Terry frunció el ceño, tendría que hablar seriamente con Candy acerca de Tom, no le gustaba para nada esa relación tan estrecha que mantenían. Le llamó la atención no encontrar ninguna fotografía de pequeña, ni de su época de estudiante, se preguntó a que se debería aquello. Continuó observando, sobre una mesita, había unos cuantos papeles, uno de ellos llamó su atención, lo tomó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Candy estaba hirviendo agua, dándole la espalda a Terry - ¿Qué es esto? – Ella se asustó por la repentina interrupción del castaño, y casi tira el recipiente al piso.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Terry! – Exclamó con una mano en el corazón - ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo!

- Lo siento – Se disculpó – Es que he encontrado estos papeles y...

- ¿Por qué estabas revisando mis cosas?

- No estaba revisando tus cosas.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo le llamas a eso? – Dijo señalando los papeles que tenía en las manos.

- Bueno... yo solo... – No sabía que decir, lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero de todas formas quería saber porque Candy tenía aquellos papeles - ¿Por qué quieres hacerte una inseminación artificial? – Ella se puso nerviosa, pero no había motivos para ocultarlo.

- He decidido que quiero ser madre.

- ¿Pero, de este modo? – Parecía indignado - ¿Y quién será el donante? ¿Tom? – Preguntó despectivamente.

- ¡Ya deja de meterte con Tom! – Le gritó Candy, enfadada - ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le tengas tanto odio?

- Yo no lo odio.

- Claro que si, en la escuela solías molestarlo todo el tiempo.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es.

- Bueno... tal vez no me gustaba su forma de ser – Aceptó – Pero él tampoco se mostraba muy amable conmigo.

- Eso es porque lo atacaste desde el primer día que lo viste.

- Yo no recuerdo que las cosas hayan sido así.

- Pues tienes muy mala memoria – Candy se cruzó de brazos – Estoy segura que lo odiabas porque era mejor jugador de futbol que tu.

- ¡El no era mejor que yo! – Gritó. Si algo le molestaba a Terry, era que le dijeran que no era bueno en algo.

- Ves como te pones...

- ¡Ya basta! – Intentó tranquilizarse – Aún no me has dicho si Tom es quien va a donarte su esperma.

- Y tampoco pienso hablar contigo sobre este tema.

- ¡Dímelo! – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡No! – Candy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía de Terry. Fue retrocediendo hasta quedar apoyada contra la encimera. Él colocó sus manos a los costados de ella, cerrándole el paso.

- Dime que sientes por Tom – Le susurró suavemente - ¿Él besa mejor que yo?

- Terry... – Un calor comenzó a subirle por todo el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Terry tan cerca de ella. Viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca - ¿Recuerdas el sabor de mis besos, Candy?

- ¡Ya basta! – Lo empujó fuertemente. Generando desconcierto en Terry, quien se arrepintió instantáneamente por haberle dicho todas esas cosas.

- Lo siento... no debí

- No importa – Candy se dio vuelta y continuó preparando la comida – Tom y yo solo somos amigos – Le dijo después de unos cuantos segundos – Nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, él está casado y espera su primer hijo – Terry se sintió como un completo idiota, nunca antes había sentido algo por el estilo – La cena estará lista en unos cuantos minutos ¿Porqué no pones la mesa?

- Claro – Contestó él – Dime donde puedo encontrar los platos.

- En esa puertita de arriba – Le señaló. Terry se estiró para abrir la puerta que ella le había dicho, pero cuando estaba sacando dos platos, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayeran, pero en el intento, quedó en una posición bastante incómoda, casi encima de Candy. Entonces recordó otra situación similar que había ocurrido hace nueve años.

_Flashback_

- ¡Grandchester! – Lo había llamado el entrenador del equipo.

- Si, entrenador Mc Damon– Se acercó corriendo, agitado por el entrenamiento.

- Ven a mi oficina, muchacho, tenemos que hablar seriamente – Terry siguió al entrenador hacía su oficina, sentía curiosidad por averiguar que era tan urgente.

Una vez dentro, Terry tomo asiento en una silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- He recibido tu informe de desarrollo académico – Le dijo, con una expresión tan seria, que no cabía dudas acerca de que quería hablarle.

- Se que mis notas no han sido las mejores este último trimestre, pero podré mejorarlas.

- Sabes lo que pasaría si no las mejoras ¿Verdad?

- Si, entrenador – Bajó la cabeza, apenado.

- Terry, eres uno de mis mejores jugadores y voy a serte sincero – Le dijo comprensivamente – Me han exigido que te aparte del equipo.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Terry, furioso - ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

- Calma, muchacho – Intentó tranquilizarlo – He estado hablando con la directora académica y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Me permitió mantenerte en el equipo con la condición que mejores tus notas en un mes.

- ¿Un mes? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Por eso hemos llegado a la conclusión que necesitaras ayuda – Le entrego un papel con un nombre escrito en él.

- Candice White Andrey– Leyó Terry en voz alta - ¿Quién demonios es Candice White Andrey?

- Es tu nueva tutora – Le explicó el entrenador – Según me comentó la directora, Candice va tu mismo curso, y sabrá enseñarte bien para que no vuelvas a reprobar.

- ¿Y se supone que tengo que ir a buscarla?

- Si, ella ya lo sabe.

- De acuerdo – Terminó aceptando – Todo con tal de seguir en el equipo.

Terry estaba enfadado, no entendía porque debía tener un buen rendimiento en los estudios para poder jugar en el equipo. Ninguna de aquellas materias iba a serle de utilidad en su futuro, si hubiera sido por él, habría abandonado la escuela hace mucho tiempo.

Fue caminando hacía la biblioteca, allí se suponía que estaba esa tal Candice, esperándolo. No tenía idea de quien se trataba, no recordaba a ninguna Candice de su salón de clases. Se acercó al mostrador para preguntarle a la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Conoce a esta chica? – Le mostró el papel que le había entregado el entrenador.

- Si – Contestó amablemente la anciana de cabello blanco – Es esa de allá – Señaló hacia una mesa que se encontraba en uno de los rincones más oscuros de la biblioteca, donde una chica rubia de anteojos, tenía su rostro oculto tras un libro.

- Genial – Exclamó Terry sarcásticamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la joven – Hola – La saludó una vez que estuvo frente a ella – Tu debes se Candice.

- Si – Respondió ella tímidamente.

- Soy Terry... Me dijeron que ibas a ser mi tutora.

-Si – Terry la miró extrañado ¿Porqué le habían asignado como tutora a la chica más rara de toda la escuela.

- ¿Crees que podemos comenzar ahora? – Le preguntó, sentándose frente a ella.

- Si – Volvió a repetir ¿Es que acaso no sabía otra palabra?

- Bueno... ¿Por donde empezamos? – Sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su mochila para comenzar las clases.

- ¿Con que materia tienes más inconvenientes? - ¡Vaya! Entonces si sabía decir otras palabras.

- Todas.

- Bueno... este... – Terry estaba acostumbrado a poner nerviosas a las chicas, pero esto era demasiado - ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con aritmética? – Dijo sacando un libro de su mochila.

- Genial.

Esa fue la primera de las muchas clases que Terry había tenido con Candy. Después de ese día, solían reunirse con regularidad para seguir estudiando, casi siempre era en la biblioteca, pero hubo una semana en que Terry enfermó y tuvo que faltar a la escuela. No había querido perder sus clases con Candy, pues de eso dependía su continuidad en el equipo de futbol, entonces le pidió que fuera a su casa y ella aceptó.

- Entonces le sumas _Y_ y lo divides por 3, y al resultado debes multiplicarlo por 5 y así termina el ejercicio ¿Has entendido?

- Supongo que sí – Dijo Terry, intentando dar su máximo esfuerzo para entender lo que Candy le estaba explicando - ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a Historia?

- De acuerdo... ¿Tienes algún libro sobre la Revolución Francesa?

- Si – Terry señalo un libro verde de la repisa – Es ese de allí – Candy se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero él lo hiso al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro.

Terry nunca supo a que se debió aquello, ni que fue lo que lo llevo a hacerlo, pero antes que pudiera pensarlo, la estaba besando. Estaba besando a Candice White Andrey, esa chica de gruesas gafas y frenos en los dientes, y lo peor de todo era que él tenía novia, la joven más hermosa de toda la escuela. Pero eso que estaba sintiendo al besar a Candy era diferente, era algo que nunca pudo explicarse.

_Fin de flashback_

Terry depositó los platos sobre la encimera para que no se cayeran. Ya no soportaba un segundo más sin probar los labios de Candy. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y estaba a punto de besarla cuando un estruendo en la sala los hiso volver a la realidad.

- ¡Chato! – Exclamó Terry.

Ambos corrieron a la sala, donde habían dejado al travieso cachorro. Ninguno de los dos se había acordado de él, ni del desastre que podía llegar a hacer si lo dejaban solo.

- ¡Oh no! – Dijo Candy, al ver como la lámpara que le había traído Patty de Turquía, estaba hecha trisas en el piso, Chato estaba moviendo su cola, feliz por la travesura que acababa de cometer – Era una pieza antigua – Se agachó para recoger los trozos de la lámpara.

- Deja que lo haga yo – Se ofreció Terry.

Candy tomó al perrito en sus brazos, necesitaría ensenarle muchas normas de convivencia a Chato, después de todo, solo era un cachorro, no podía culparlo cuando ella debería de haberse quedado para vigilar que no hiciera travesuras.

- Llevaré a Chato a la cocina... creo que tengo un poco de leche en la nevera, debe estar hambriento.

- También nosotros lo estamos – Contestó Terry, terminado de recoger la lámpara rota.

- ¡La pasta! – Exclamó Candy, al darse cuenta que había dejado los espaguetis en el agua hirviendo. Corrió hacia la cocina, seguida por Terry, y se fijó como estaba la comida – Se han pegado – Dijo, decepcionada.

- No importa – Terry arrojó los espaguetis a la basura – Pediremos una pizza – Al decir eso, los recuerdos con Candy vinieron a su mente otra vez.

_Flashback_

- Candy... – Dijo Terry, separándose de ella, completamente confundido por lo que acababa de hacer – Yo... disculpa, ha sido un error.

- Si – Fue lo único que dijo ella.

- Creo que hemos estudiado demasiado – Volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar – ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?

- Me parece bien – Contestó ella, con un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Candy? – Se dirigió al teléfono – Porque yo estoy famélico. Pediré unas pizzas.

- Si – Parecía que había vuelto a decir solamente monosílabos.

Quince minutos después, Candy y Terry estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación con una caja de pizza y dos botellas de cerveza.

- Terry – Dijo Candy, algo asustada – Yo... no bebo alcohol.

- Vamos, Candy – Abrió una de las botellas y se la ofreció – Te gustará.

Ella tomó la botella que Terry le estaba ofreciendo y probó un sorbo. Nunca antes había bebido cerveza, y después de unos cuantos tragos, Candy se sentía mareada. Terry la miraba divertido, mientras ella decía incoherencias y se reía, era una situación muy graciosa, en esos momentos, él estaba conociendo una Candy, que estaba seguro nadie había conocido jamás.

- Pienso que eres muy apuesto, Terry... – Le dijo, acercándose a él.

- ¿En serio? – A Terry no le gustaba aprovecharse de una mujer, pero nadie más estaba allí - ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?

- Me gustan tus ojos.

- ¿Qué más?

- Y tus labios, me gustó cuando me has besado...

- ¿Te gustaría que te besará de nuevo? – No sabía en que estaba pensando al decirle aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Si, Terry. Quiero que me beses de nuevo – Le dijo, ofreciéndole los labios.

Y él la complació, la beso apasionadamente. Le gustaba besarla, sus labios sabían a fresas. Terry no había sentido aquel sabor con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con Susana. Lentamente fue llevando su mano a uno de los senos de Candy ¿Quién iba a decir que tras toda esa ropa se escondían unos senos esplendidos? Comenzó a masajearlo, deseando posar sus labios allí, pero afortunadamente, recupero la conciencia a tiempo y se separó de Candy.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Terry? – Le dijo ella, aún mareada – Tú has sido el único hombre que me ha besado en los labios.

Terry se sintió miserable al escucharla decir aquello. Sabía que debía ser diferente, era el primer hombre que había probado esos deliciosos labios, pero sentía que había violado la confianza que Candy había depositado en él, se dijo que una cosa así jamás volvería a suceder, pero el tiempo se encargaría de demostrarle lo contrario.

_Fin de flashback_

Terry intentó borrar esos pensamientos y tomó su teléfono celular. En la nevera había un imán con el número telefónico de una pizzería, llamó para encargar la comida, pero sin cervezas, pasara lo que pasase esa noche, quería que Candy esté completamente consciente de todo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic... espero que lo disfruten, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo =)<em>

_Besosssss_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

- Entonces es así como llegaste a ser directora de un hospital... estoy muy impresionado – Le había dicho Terry a Candy.

Estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala comiendo la pizza que Terry había pedido. Chato se había quedado dormido después de tomar la leche que Candy le había dado, y ellos dos se habían enfrascado en una conversación muy amena. Ella le había contado como había sido su vida después de terminar la escuela, y él le comentó como era la vida de una estrella de cine. Candy había sabido entenderlo cuando él le contó la situación que había tenido que vivir cuando había salido a la luz ese maldito video, y los problemas que tenía en esos momentos con su representante. Ella nunca hubiera creído que la vida de un actor fuera tan complicada.

- ¿Quieres una taza de café? – Le ofreció Candy, mientras recogía la caja bacía de pizza.

- Claro – Le contestó – Déjame recogerlo a mí.

Terry se estaba comportando muy caballerosamente esa noche, no se parecía en nada al muchacho que Candy había conocido nueve años atrás, sentía que él verdaderamente había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Tomaron el café sentados en la alfombra, ya se había hecho tarde, y ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos quería que esa noche terminara.

- Creo que debería irme – Dijo Terry, después de terminar su café – Pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

- Tampoco quiero que te vayas.

- ¿En verdad? – Le peguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si, he pasado un buen rato charlando contigo.

- Si quisieras, podríamos hacer algo más divertido que charlar – Acercó su rostro al de ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios - ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que... – Le dijo, sonriendo traviesamente – Aún debes seguir trabajando duro si quieres llegar a segunda base.

Terry lo comprendió perfectamente, había hecho grandes avances esa noche, pero era demasiado pedir tanta suerte.

- De acuerdo – Se puso de pie, y Candy hiso lo mismo – Ahora que nos estamos entendiendo ¿Aceptarás salir conmigo el sábado por la tarde?

- Lo siento, prometí a mis sobrinas que las llevaría de picnic.

- ¿Qué te parece si voy con ustedes? Necesitaras ayuda para controlar dos pequeños torbellinos, además podemos llevar a Chato.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Candy – Las mellizas pueden llegar a ser muy agotadoras.

- Estoy seguro que sabré arreglármelas.

- Esta bien... Puedes venir con nosotras, pero luego no digas que no te advertí.

- No lo haré.

**ooo**

Candy se había ido a acostar después de que Terry se fuera de su casa. Chato no había querido quedarse en la sala, donde ella le había preparado una camita improvisada con algunos almohadones, y a Candy no le quedo más remedio que dejarlo dormir con ella en su cama.

- Tienes que entender que no podrás dormir aquí siempre – Le decía al cachorro, que se limitaba a mirarla lastimosamente – Ya deja de hacer eso... con esos ojos eres capaz de convencer a cualquiera ¡Eres igual a Terry! – Chato se limito a mover la cola y se acurrucó junto a Candy, a los pocos segundos ya estaba roncando.

Candy intentó dormir, pero a su mente, venían constantes recuerdos de Terry, esa noche se había quedado desconcertada. Solo por un instante, no había accedido a pasar a la habitación con él, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas por hacerlo, aún sentía cierto temor a que sucediera lo mismo que nueve años atrás.

_Flashback_

Candy se encontraba saliendo de la escuela cuando fue detenida por Terry, quien venía corriendo hacia ella, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

- ¡Candy! – Le dijo una vez que la hubo alcanzado – Lo he logrado, he aprobado todas las materias.

- ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo! – Candy estaba muy feliz por el éxito que Terry había tenido, faltaba menos de un mes para terminar la escuela, y él podría graduarse con el resto de los estudiantes, aparte de jugar la final del campeonato de futbol.

- Todo ha sido gracias a ti.

- No es cierto... solo te ayude un poco. El merito ha sido solamente tuyo.

- De todas formas me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera – La tomó del brazo y la llevo hacia su Corvette azul.

- Espera, Terry ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó cuando él le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera.

- A un lugar que suelo ir con mis amigos de vez en cuando.

Candy decidió confiar en Terry y subió al Corvette. Él comenzó a conducir, tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar a un lugar casi desierto, solo podían verse unos cuantos árboles y arbustos a su alrededor. Terry estacionó el auto y salió, Candy hiso lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Le preguntó a Terry, quien se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del vehículo.

- Cono te he dicho... mis amigos y yo solemos venir aquí para distraernos un rato – Le comentó mientras sacaba unas botellas de cerveza del portaequipaje.

Candy se preguntó si había llevado a Susana a ese lugar, seguramente sí lo había hecho.

Algo parecido a los celos se instaló en su pecho.

- No, Terry... no quiero beber cerveza – Le dijo cuando él le tendió una botella.

- Solo un poco – Insistió Terry – Para brindar.

- De acuerdo – Lo aceptó – Pero solo beberé un sorbo, no quiero emborracharme – Terry rió fuertemente y abrió una botella para él. Tenía toda una fábrica de cerveza en el portaequipaje de su auto.

Había comenzado a anochecer, Terry y Candy estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del Corvette, ella solo había bebido unos cuantos sorbos de su cerveza, pero Terry ya había acabado al menos cuatro botellas pequeñas y estaba yendo por la quinta.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Candy? – Le dijo acercándose demasiado a ella – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, me gustaría verlos sin esas horribles gafas – Y se las sacó sin pedirle permiso. Candy no sabía que decirle, estaba confundida, nunca había tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo con ningún otro chico, y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero por otro lado, no quería que se detuviera, deseaba que Terry le enseñaría todo lo que él sabía – Me pregunto a que sabrán tus labios – Se acercó más a ella y la besó. Candy había soñado muchas noches con el beso que Terry le había dado días atrás, y ahora lo estaba reviviendo. Lo que no sabía, era que Terry no iba a detenerse con un simple beso, o con colocar las manos en sus senos. Terry quería ir mucho más lejos, él lo quería todo.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono, él fue recostándola sobre el asiento, y Candy no le puso reparos, aunque en el fondo estaba asustada por la situación. Seguía besándola apasionadamente, y sus manos le masajeaban los senos, hasta que no fue suficiente, y decidió deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Candy, comenzó acariciando la suave piel de su hombro hasta llegar al montículo de su seno, cubierto por un delgado sostén. Candy comenzó a proferir suaves gemidos que excitaron a Terry, incitándolo a continuar. Sin preguntarle, le sacó rápidamente la camisa y le subió el sostén, para llevar sus labios a los perfectos senos de Candy, los beso y mordisqueo desesperadamente, la excitación entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más evidente. No aguantaba más, tenía que poseerla en ese instante. Con una mano seguía masajeando sus senos, mientras que con la otra, desabrochó ágilmente sus pantalones y saco su erguido miembro. Con habilidad, subió la falda de ella y le sacó las bragas. Antes que Candy pudiera protestar, Terry la había penetrado rudamente, sin la más mínima delicadeza. Ella gritó al sentir ese profundo dolor entre sus piernas, pero Terry pareció no darse cuenta y continuó envistiéndola con fuerza. Candy lo soportó unos segundos, hasta que el dolor se fue, y entonces pudo disfrutar de la pasión de Terry, quien seguía moviéndose encima de ella, cada vez con más intensidad. Entonces ella sintió unos espasmos y algo que estallaba en su interior, era una sensación desconocida para ella, se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste, notó como Terry la envistió con más fuerza, y como se contraían los músculos de su pecho, desplomándose inmediatamente después sobre ella.

_Fin de flashback_

Como si pudiera sentir la tristeza de Candy, Chato se acurruco más junto a ella, brindándole su calor.

Esa había sido la primera vez de Candy, la primera vez que un hombre la había tratado como a una mujer.

Se durmió, con sus pensamientos puestos en aquella noche. No quería seguir recordándolo, pero le era inevitable. Aún podía sentir en su corazón, el dolor que había sentido al darse cuenta de su desengaño.

_Flashback_

Después de hacer el amor, Terry había dejado a Candy en su casa. Sus padres no le habían recriminado por haber llegado tarde, pues confiaban plenamente en ella. Subió a su habitación y se encerró, no podía sacar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Aún estaba adolorida, pero no le importaba, Terrence Grandchester, el chico que siempre había amado en secreto, acababa de hacerle el amor. Candy pensó que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, que Terry se había dado cuenta que podía llegar a amarla, pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al día siguiente.

Candy había llegado a la escuela temprano para hablar con Terry, lo estaba esperando en la entrada, pero él no llegaba, así que decido entrar al edificio, tal vez ya estaba adentro. Camino por los pasillos, hasta que escuchó su voz, pero no estaba solo. Se asomó detrás de una pared y los vio, Terry y Susana estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Candy había olvidado completamente a la novia de Terry.

- ¿Entonces iremos esta tarde? – Le preguntaba Susana, melosamente mientras le besaba el cuello – Muero de ganas por estar contigo.

- También yo – Contestó Terry.

Candy no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había sido una tonta en pensar que un chico como Terry podría llegar a fijarse en ella. Él no iba a cambiar a su perfecta novia por una joven feúcha y desaliñada como ella. Se excusó en la dirección de la escuela, diciendo que repentinamente se había sentido mal, y en parte era verdad. Llamaron a sus padres para que fueran a buscarla y llevaran a su casa.

Candy estuvo una semana encerrada en su habitación, sus padres estaban desesperados, pues no sabían lo que le había pasado. El médico había dicho que la joven presentaba un cuadro de depresión, que se le pasaría en unos días. Ella no quería hablar con nadie, sus amigos habían ido a visitarla pero Candy no hablaba mucho, solo se limitaba a decir monosílabos.

- Candy, alguien ha venido a verte – Su madre entró en la habitación de ella, seguida por la persona a quien menos se esperaba ver – Los dejo solos – Su madre salió, dejando a Terry parado en el umbral de la puerta. Candy no deseaba verlo, solo quería gritarle cuanto lo odiaba por el daño que le había hecho.

- Me han dicho que te sentías mal – Le dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cama – Me preocupe mucho.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le preguntó irónicamente.

- Claro... eres mi amiga.

- Si, como no... – Desvió su vista hacia la ventana, pues no soportaba seguir viéndole la cara. Terry se acerco un poco más y se sentó al final de la cama donde ella estaba acostada.

- Escucha, Candy... Sé que estás enojada por lo que paso anoche, por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

- ¿Qué vienes a pedirme perdón? – Estaba indignada, no entendía como podía estar haciendo aquello.

- Se que no estuvo bien, estaba borracho y me deje llevar...

- ¡Vete! – Le gritó.

- Solo dime que me perdonas, por favor...

- Esta bien – Ella solo quería que se fuera, no quería verlo nunca más en la vida – Pero vete, quiero descansar.

- De acuerdo – Terry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – Vendré a verte en estos días para ver como sigues.

- ¡No! – Exclamó ella, no quería que volviera a su casa – Mañana volveré a la escuela.

- Bien... supongo que nos veremos mañana – Terry se fue y Candy estalló en llanto.

_Fin de flashback_

**ooo**

El sábado, Candy se levantó temprano para preparar todo lo necesario para llevar al picnic. Las mellizas llegarían en unos minutos, y Terry pasaría a buscarlas luego. Era un día soleado y caluroso, todo parecía perfecto. El timbré sonó, y Candy corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta, con Chato pisándole los talones.

- ¡Tía Candy! – Gritaron las niñas mientras le daban un fuerte abrazo. Chato estaba saltando alrededor de ellas, tratando de llamar la atención.

- ¡Un perro! – Dijo Melany, acachándose para alzarlo en brazos - ¿Es tuyo tía?

- Si, su nombre es Chato.

- ¿Chato? – Preguntó Mandy - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

- No lo sé... venía con el perro.

- ¿De dónde has sacado al cachorro, Candy? – Le preguntó Albert, quien acababa de bajar del auto.

- Me lo regalaron.

- ¿Quién? – Parecía que las niñas no iban a quedarse con la primera respuesta.

- Un amigo.

- ¿Qué amigo? – Ni con la segunda.

- Ya lo conocerán, vendrá con nosotras de picnic – Al parecer esa respuesta había sido suficiente para las mellizas, pero no para su hermano.

- ¿Así que tienen un nuevo "amigo"?

- No es nuevo – Contestó ella, sabía hacia donde quería llegar Albert – Es un viejo compañero de la escuela.

- ¿Tom?

- No, no es Tom.

- No recuerdo que tuvieras otros amigos en la escuela.

- Pues los tenía.

- Esta bien – Albert rió – Cuida bien a las niñas – Le dijo antes de irse.

Candy y las mellizas entraron en la casa para esperar a Terry. Ella estaba terminando de preparar las cosas, mientras las pequeñas jugaban en la sala con Chato, el perro parecía feliz de ser el centro de atención. Unos minutos después, el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Yo voy! – Gritó Mandy.

- ¡No, espera! – Candy salió corriendo de la cocina, las niñas sabían que no debían abrir la puerta, pero cuando llegó, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Eres Terry Grandchester? – Mandy estaba sumamente sorprendida – ¡Melany, ven! – Llamó a su hermana - ¡Mira! ¡Es Terry Grandchester!

- Ustedes deben ser Mandy y Melany – Les dijo él, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Las mellizas estaban encantadas con la presencia del actor, tanto que habían dejado a Chato atrás, quien estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para volver a tener la atención exclusiva de todos.

- Terry – Dijo Candy – Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¿Él es tu viejo amigo, tía?

- Si, Mandy ¿Porqué no van a buscar la canasta que deje la encimera y la correa de Chato? – Las niñas obedecieron - ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir? – Le preguntó a Terry riendo.

- ¿Por qué no? Son adorables.

En menos de veinte minutos, Terry, Candy, las niñas y Chato estaban en el Central Park, sentados en una manta que Candy había colocado, y encima de ella, una gran variedad de comida y bebidas. Pero al parecer, las mellizas y Terry estaban más interesados en jugar con Chato que en probar la comida que ella había preparado.

Candy se quedo hipnotizada viendo como Terry jugaba con sus sobrinas, y sin quererlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras a ella volvían nuevamente viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

_Flashback_

Habían pasado dos meses desde esa noche en que Candy y Terry habían hecho el amor, y solo uno de la promoción, el último día que ella lo había visto por última vez. Todos sabían que Terry se había mudado a Los Ángeles para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en actor, y Candy tenía su plaza confirmada para estudiar medicina en Yale, pero un acontecimiento inesperado podría retrasar sus planes.

- Estas embarazada.

- ¿Cómo dice, doctor? – Preguntó Candy, asustada - ¿Esta seguro?

- Estos análisis no mienten, usted tiene dos meses de embarazo.

- Oh, por Dios – Murmuró por lo bajo.

- Discúlpame si me estoy entrometiendo – Le comentó el médico, en un tono casi paternal – Pero si no quieres seguir con el embarazo, podemos interrumpirlo siempre que no supere los cuatro meses de gestación.

Candy lo pensó unos segundos, si bien era cierto que ese era un embarazo no planeado, el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada ¿Quién era ella para acabar con la vida de una personita inocente?

- No – Dijo firmemente – Voy a tener a este bebé – El médico sonrió.

- Eres muy valiente.

Se fue de la consulta con una serie de indicaciones para su embarazo. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a un parque y decidió sentarse en una banca. A su alrededor, podía ver los niños jugaban entre ellos. Posó su mano sobre su vientre, aún no se notaba, pero allí estaba creciendo su hijo. Una vez que hubo superado la impresión causada al enterarse que iba a ser mamá, comenzó a imaginarse su vida junto a su pequeño hijo. Se preguntaba si sería niño o niña, que nombre le pondría, si se parecería a ella o a... Terry, él era el padre de su hijo, y nunca lo sabría. Pero luego cayó en cuenta que debía contarles a sus padres la noticia, no estaba muy segura de cómo lo tomarían, tal vez se enfadarían al principio, pero terminarían por aceptarlo como ella lo había hecho, aunque tendría que esperar un mes más para contárselo, ya que ellos se encontraban en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, alejados de todo y de todos, Candy no tenía medio para comunicarse con sus padres.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Candy se enterará de su embarazo, y aún nadie lo sabía, su hermano solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, y sus amigos estaban enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. Candy acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba vestida solo con una toalla. Estaba cepillando su cabello frente al espejo cuando sintió una profunda punzada en el vientre que la hiso doblarse del dolor, cayó al piso, casi no podía moverse, entonces bajo la vista y observó con horror como la toalla blanca estaba manchada de sangre.

Cuando Albert llegó a la casa y encontró a Candy acurrucada en un rincón del baño, con las rodillas junto al pecho y llorando desconsoladamente, ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido al bebé. Su hermano era la única persona que sabía lo que había sucedido en aquellos días, y quien la había apoyado psicológicamente tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía por tan terrible perdida.

_Fin de flashback_

Ahora Candy estaba viendo una imagen que podría haber sucedido años atrás, si Terry no la hubiese abandonado, y ella no hubiera perdido a su hijo. Se preguntaba qué diría él si supiera todo lo que había tenido que pasar ella, si sentiría al igual que ella la pérdida del hijo de ambos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste =)<em>

_Besossss_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- ¡Tía Candy! – Gritó Mandy, mientras corría hacia ella – Terry dice que sería una buena actriz ¿Crees que puedas convencer a papá para que me deje viajar a Hollywood?

- No lo creo... Aún eres muy pequeña - ¿Por qué Terry tenía que meterle ideas en la cabeza a Mandy?

- Pero Terry dijo...

- No importa lo que Terry haya dicho, tu padre jamás permitiría que te fueras a Hollywood.

- ¡Es muy injusto! – Protestó la niña. Melany, Terry y Chato se acercaron a ellas.

- Muero de hambre – Dijo Terry, mientras se sentaba sobre la manta al lado de Candy.

Los cinco se acomodaron alrededor de la comida que Candy había preparado. Cualquiera que los mirara diría que se trataba de una familia feliz. Claro que Terry no era su esposo, y las mellizas no eran sus hijas, pero frente a los demás, representaban una imagen perfecta.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Una niña de unos once años se acerco a ellos, completamente sorprendida - ¡Eres Terry Grandchester!- Terry hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra. Hubo un tiempo que soñaba con ser reconocido y amado por todos, pero ahora se sentía incomodo. Había querido pasar una tarde con Candy y las niñas, sin que nadie los molestara, pero eso sería imposible - ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? – Le pidió la niña, extendiéndole una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Terry se puso de pie y le brindo su mejor sonrisa.

- Claro – Tomó el papel que le estaba ofreciendo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Jenny – Terry escribió una breve dedicatoria para la niña y le entregó el papel - ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- De nada

- ¡Jenny! – Una impresionante mujer de cabello negro y enormes senos, se acercó a ellos – Mi amor... te he dicho que no te fueras de mi lado... – Luego miró a Terry, fingiendo sorpresa – Oh... Terry, no te había visto.

- _¿Terry?_ – Pensó Candy - _¿Quién se cree que es esa para llamarlo "Terry"?_ – No podía creer la desfachatez que podían llegar a tener ciertas personas para lograr conocer a alguien famoso, por que para ella era evidente que había mandado a la niña apropósito.

- No hay problema – Contestó Terry, era evidente que quería sacársela de encima, pero la mujer parecía no querer darse por vencida.

- Creo que no me he presentado... mi nombre es Judith y ella es mi hija. Jenny es una gran fanática tuya, ha visto todas tus películas al menos unas veinte veces cada una – La mujer profirió una risa aguda, insoportable para los oídos de cualquier persona.

- ¿En serio? – Terry también rió, pero de incredulidad. La mayoría de sus películas contenían escenas sumamente violentas, no aptas para los niños.

- Claro – Contestó, acercándose demasiado a él – Pero a mí hay una que me agradó en es especial – Le dijo al oído.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esa por la cual has tenido tantos problemas – Terry supo a cual se estaba refiriendo. Judith parecía haberse olvidado de su hija y de las demás personas presentes en el parque. Cada vez se acercaba más a Terry – Creo que tu y yo podríamos hacer una mejor – Acercó sus labios a los de él. Candy estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pero luego vio como Terry la separaba de su lado.

- Disculpe, señorita... pero creo que se está confundiendo – Lo dijo bastante alto para que todos pudieran oírlo - Solo vine a pasar un rato con mi familia.

- ¿Tu familia? – Dijo despectivamente, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Candy con las mellizas – No sabía que estuvieras casado... y con hijos.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Judith se sintió ofendida y humillada, así que tomo a su hija de la mano, y se la llevó de ese lugar, furiosa por no haber conseguido lo que deseaba. Seguro era otra de esas mujeres que buscaban sus quince minutos de fama.

- ¿Porqué les has dicho que éramos tu familia? – Le preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

- Porque era la única manera de que me dejará en paz.

- Pero no es cierto ¿Crees que en verdad lo haya creído?

- No lo creo. Pero al menos le deje en claro que no quería tener nada con ella.

Candy no le preguntó nada más. Cuando Terry se refirió a ellas como "su familia" un viejo deseo se instalo en su corazón, aquel pensamiento de la familia que ambos podían haber llegado a formar hace muchos años.

Continuaron disfrutando de ese hermoso día, sin más interrupciones. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya había llegado la noche, y tendrían que llevar a las mellizas a su casa.

- ¡Pero aún no queremos irnos! – Protestó Melany.

- Es cierto, queremos quedarnos un rato más.

- Le prometí a su padre que las llevaría antes de las 7.

A pesar de la negativa de las niñas, Candy y Terry levantaron las cosas y lo llevaron todo al auto, ninguno de los cuatro quería que ese día terminase.

Al llegar a la casa de Albert, las niñas estaban casi dormidas. Melany salió del auto son problemas, pero Mandy se había quedado dormida. Candy se agachó para recogerla, pero Terry se lo impidió.

- Deja que lo haga yo – Dijo tomando a la niña en brazos. Llegaron hasta la puerta y fue Jane quien los recibió.

- Parece que lo han pasado bien – Dijo al ver a las niñas tan cansadas, solo después reparó en Terry.

- Si – Dijo Candy, antes que su cuñada dijera algo – Es Terry Grandchester.

- No te preocupes Candy – Le dijo sonriendo – No pienso hacer una escena, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa.

- No se preocupe – Dijo Terry, en tono bromista – Suelo provocar eso en las mujeres – Candy le dio un codazo, con lo cual logró despertar a Mandy.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó, somnolienta.

- Si, mi amor – Le dijo Candy.

- Gracias por llevarlas de paseo – Jane intentó tomar a Mandy, pero ella no quiso.

- Quiero quedarme con el tío Terry – Los tres adultos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de las niñas.

- Terry tiene que ir a descansar – Le dijo su madre – Y tú también.

- ¿Volverás a visitarnos, Terry?

- Claro, pequeña.

- Te quiero – Le dijo, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Terry sintió que algo cálido brotaba dentro de su pecho, nunca antes un niño lo había abrazado y dicho que lo quería. Era la expresión de cariño más sincera que había recibido de alguien que no fuera de su familia. En esos momentos, sintió un fuerte anhelo de ser padre, algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

**ooo**

Era domingo, y Anthony tenía que pasar a recoger a su hija por la casa de su ex esposa. Los domingos eran uno de los pocos días de la semana que le tocaba pasar con Lindsay, a él le hubiera gustado que sería diferente, pero así lo había acordado el juez. Estacionó su auto frente a la entrada de la enorme casa que había comprado Yasmín con todo el dinero que había logrado quitarle con el divorcio, se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre. Su ex esposa tardo varios minutos en abrir, muy típico de ella. Llevaba puesta una bata de seda roja y el cabello rubio alborotado, era como si acabara de estar con alguien, y no se había equivocado, porque inmediatamente apareció un hombre detrás de ella, iba vestido solo con unos jeans, dejando al descubierto los músculos de su pecho.

- ¿Dónde está Lindsay? – Preguntó, completamente enfadado. No era apropiado que un hombre semidesnudo se paseara por la casa donde vivía su hija.

- Esta en su habitación – Contestó Yasmín - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Es domingo! – Gritó, exasperado. No podía creer que siempre le hiciera lo mismo.

- Oh, es verdad – Dijo ella, despreocupada – Iré a llamarla.

- Espera – La tomó del brazo - ¿Podemos hablar unos segundos? – Miró al hombre que no se separaba de ella - A solas.

- Sam, espérame en la habitación ¿Quieres? En un momento estoy contigo.

- Claro, preciosa – Le dio un beso en los labios y subió a la habitación como ella le había dicho.

- Dime – Yasmín se sentó en el sofá - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Lindsay

- Ella está bien.

- ¿Crees que es correcto traer a tus amantes a la casa donde vive tu hija? – Anthony no podía contener su furia.

- Ella sabe que no debe salir de su habitación cuando vienen mis amigos, además – Lo miró de reojo – Tal vez Sam sea el indicado.

- ¿El indicado para qué?

- Dijo que quería casarse conmigo – Anthony rió.

- Él solo quiere lo mismo que todos... el dinero que me has robado.

- ¡Yo no te he robado nada! Ese dinero también era mío.

- Que yo sepa, nunca has trabajado.

- ¿Te parece poco tener que soportarte dos años enteros? He ganado casa centavo que tengo ahora.

- Créetelo si te hace feliz, pero no permitiré que hagas con mi hija lo que quieras.

- Se olvidará de ti cuando Sam se convierta en su padre.

- ¡Eso nunca! – Gritó Anthony - ¡Yo soy el padre de Lindsay! Y si no he hecho nada hasta ahora es porque no quiero que ella sufra, pero si continuas con esas actitudes te juro que te demandaré por la custodia de mi hija.

- No conseguirás que el juez me la quite – Le dijo con algo de temor. Perder a Lindsay sería perder el ingreso semanal que Anthony le daba por su mantenimiento.

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo, tengo el dinero y los contactos, no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, pues vives de lo que yo te doy.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Claro que si, se que has malgastado el dinero que obtuviste con el divorcio.

- De todas formas no lo harías, no serias capaz de separar a tu hija de su madre.

- Lo haré si considero que eso es lo mejor – Yasmín se sintió derrotada por el momento, era mejor dejar ese tema, por el momento.

- Iré a buscarla – Se levantó y subió las escaleras. Minutos después, una niña rubia de ojos castaños bajo corriendo con una pequeña maleta.

- ¡Papi! – Se arrojó a los brazos de Anthony, quien la llenó de besos.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

- ¡Sí!

Anthony tomó la maletita de su hija y la llevó hasta su auto, sin despedirse de Yasmín, estaba demasiado enfadado para hablarle, y no quería gritarle delante de su hija.

En el transcurso a su casa, notó que Lindsay estaba muy callada, estaba segura que algo le pasaba, había algo en su mirada que no era lo mismo de siempre, pero ella le decía que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos a comprar Cup Cakes? – Le sugirió para animarla.

- Claro... – Le contestó, sin muchos ánimos.

Anthony estacionó el auto frente a una panadería que había encontrado en el camino, le abrió la puerta a su hija y ambos entraron al lugar. Una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes los atendió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Buenos días – Saludo Anthony - ¿Tienen Cup Cakes?

- Claro que si ¿De qué sabor?

- No lo sé... ¿De qué prefieres, Lindsay? – Le preguntó a su hija.

- De chocolate.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate, pequeña? – Le pregunto la joven amablemente.

- Si – Contestó la niña tímidamente, a Anthony le extrañó eso, ya que Lindsay no era una niña tímida.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas estos brownies? – Sacó uno de la bandeja y se lo ofreció a la niña – Son una receta mía – Lindsay lo tomó con desconfianza y lo probó.

- Es delicioso – Dijo, con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere probar uno usted también? – Le preguntó a Anthony, quien acepto el brownie que le estaban ofreciendo. En verdad era delicioso.

- ¡Sophie! – Gritó una mujer – Te he dicho que no molestaras a los clientes con esos brownies – La mujer se dirigió a Anthony – Lo siento mucho, señor. Es una receta que inventó mi hermana, pero no es eso lo que vendemos en esta tienda, tenemos mejores cosas.

- Pes la verdad es que son deliciosos, y a Lindsay le gustaron también, creo que llevaremos algunos – Dijo Anthony sacando su billetera.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la mujer, extrañada.

- Claro.

- Bueno pues... continua atendiéndolos, Sophie – Le dijo a la joven antes de irse.

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó la pelirroja – Stephanie no confía en mis brownies, esta panadería ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace años, y mis hermanas son las que tienen todo el talento, por eso he pasado años perfeccionando mis brownies.

- Pues ha valido la pena – Dijo Anthony sonriendo – Creo que vendré más seguido por aquí.

Sophie se sonrojó.

- _Es muy apuesto_ – Pensó – _Pero seguramente es casado, aunque... no tiene una alianza en el dedo, quizás sea divorciado... ¡Por Dios, Sophie! ¿En qué estas pensando? Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una mujer tan insignificante como tú_.

Sophie envolvió los Cup Cakes y los brownies y se los cobró. Vio como se retiraban de la panadería, con la esperanza de que ese hombre volviera algún día.

**ooo**

Era lunes, y Terry cumplía su primer día al frente de la compañía de su padre. Richard le había dado unos consejos, y hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien. Estaba pensando en el maravilloso sábado que había pasado junto con Candy y las mellizas, cuando la secretaria de su padre abrió la puerta.

- Señor Grandchester, hay una mujer que quiere verlo.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Si, dice que su nombre es Susana, exige verlo cuanto antes.

- Hazla pasar, Tracy.

La secretaría se retiró, y Terry se preguntaba porque quería verlo Susana.

- ¡Terry! – Susana entró a la oficina y rodeo el escritorio para darle un beso en los labios a Terry. Tendría que hablar con ella muy seriamente – Me he enterado que has ocupado el puesto de tu padre – Tomó asiento frente a él.

- Si, solo hasta que se recupere.

- Te preguntaras a que he venido – Le dijo, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión preocupada.

- Pues la verdad, si.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro... dime.

- No sé cómo vas a tomarlo, pero... veras, tengo problemas de dinero y quería saber si podrías darme un empleo en la empresa.

- ¿Has trabajado alguna vez, Susy? – Le preguntó irónicamente, sabía la aversión que Susana tenia por el trabajo.

- Pues no... Pero en verdad lo necesito.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó él – Veré que puedo conseguirte y mañana te llamo.

- ¡Oh, gracias! – Le dijo, abrazándolo efusivamente. Susana había conseguido lo que quería, no un trabajo, sino la posibilidad de estar más cerca de Terry, necesitaba reconquistarlo como sea, y ahora que él se quedaría en Nueva York, le resultaría mucho más fácil, pues no tenía competencia en esa ciudad, bueno no que ella supiera.

Una vez que Susana se fue, Terry volvió a dedicarse al trabajo, había varios documentos que debía revisar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, no por la secretaria, sino por su celular.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó enfadado Robert del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- De la nota que ha salido en todos los medios esta mañana.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías! Me refiero a la foto que apareció por todos lados. Un día de campo con una mujer rubia, dos niñas y un perro – Dijo irónicamente – Todos están diciendo que tienes una familia oculta – Terry rió, nunca imagino que los medios podían llegar a tanto - ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- Nada.

- Dime la verdad.

- Te lo diré... Candy no es mi esposa, las mellizas no son mis hijas, y Chato no es mi perro.

- ¿Crees que esa respuesta conformará a los periodistas?

- No.

- Pues será mejor que me lo expliques todo.

- No hay mucho que explicar – Terry se estaba cansando de su representante – Candy es una vieja amiga del colegio y las mellizas son sus sobrinas, solo fuimos a un picnic.

- Hay testigo que afirman haberte escuchado decir que ellas eran tu familia.

- Lo dije para que no me molestaran las admiradoras.

- ¿Y cómo piensas arreglar todo esto?

- No pienso hacerlo – Le dijo cortante – Para eso eres mi representante.

- De acuerdo – Dijo después de unos segundos – Trataré de solucionar tus problemas, pero dime cuando piensas regresar.

- Aún no lo sé.

- Recuerda que tienes un contrato que cumplir.

Terry no quiso seguir escuchándolo y colgó el teléfono, no le gustaba que gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que le comprara todas las revistas del corazón que haya en la tienda, a los pocos minutos se las trajo, y Terry comenzó a ojearlas. En todas ellas aparecían fotos de él en el día de campo, las notas estaban llenas de mentiras, pero a Terry le causo gracia. Miró las fotos con detenimiento, en verdad parecían una familia feliz, se preguntó cómo se sentiría llegar a su casa y que una mujer lo esperara con la cena lista, y unos niños que lo llenaran de besos y abrazos, la imagen de Candy vino a su mente, no sabía qué, pero algo estaba cambiando en su interior.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Una vez más, gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Pido disculpas si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero si los hiciera más largos tardaría más tiempo en actualizar. Comenten que es lo que prefieren._

_Besosssssss_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Candy estaba en su casa lavando los platos de la cena, con Chato pegando pequeños saltitos alrededor de ella. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Albert – Dijo, sorprendida al ver a su hermano - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Necesitamos hablar – Entró rápidamente a la casa.

- ¿Quieres café? – Le ofreció - Iba a preparar un poco.

- Claro – Se sentó en el sofá, y Chato subió se un salto a su regazo – Deberías enseñarle modales a tu perro.

- ¡Lo intento! – Le gritó desde la cocina - ¡Pero es un caso perdido!

Albert intentaba sacarse a Chato de encima, quien trepaba por su pecho para intentar lamerle la cara. Candy apareció unos pocos minutos después, con dos tazas de café en las manos, y le entregó una a su hermano.

- Gracias.

- Y bien, Albert – Tomó asiento a su lado - ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme? – Él se puso serio y dejó la tacita sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que saldrías con Grandchester? – Al parecer había leído las revistas. No era la primera persona en el día que le comentaba lo mismo.

- No creí que fuera importante.

- ¿Que no era importante? – Exclamó, escandalizado - ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te hiso?

- No, Albert. No lo he olvidado.

- Entonces explícate – Candy suspiró ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que ni ella misma podía comprender? Era como una atracción que la hacía volver una y otra vez a Terry.

- No vimos en la fiesta de reencuentro de la escuela, bailamos, y luego vino a visitarme al hospital.

- Y te regalo un perro.

- Y me regalo un perro – Repitió ella, mientras le sacaba a Chato de encima a su hermano.

- Candy... Sé que nuestro padre te ha estado insistiendo para que te cases, pero Terry no es el hombre indicado para ti. Yo estuve a tu lado cuanto todo ocurrió, y no quiero que vuelva a lastimarte.

- He crecido, Albert – Le dijo para tranquilizarlo – Ya no soy la joven ingenua que era antes. Terry no volverá a lastimarme otra vez.

- Jane me ha comentado que estas decidida a tener un hijo – Era propio de su hermano cambiar de tema en medio de una conversación.

- El reloj biológico corre rápido.

- Apenas tienes 27 años.

- Y jamás he tenido una relación seria.

- Porque no has querido. Papá te ha presentado a miles de hombres dispuestos a salir contigo – Candy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué?

- No puedes estar hablando en serio...

- De acuerdo, los pretendientes de papá no han sido de lo mejor. Pero soy testigo que miles de hombres sueñan en salir contigo.

- Pero ninguno me interesa.

- Hasta que apareció Grandchester.

- ¿Porqué sigues con eso? – Dijo ella, exasperada.

- No quiero que estés cerca de él.

- No es malo.

- O tú eres demasiado buena.

- No vas a impedir que salga con él cuando quiera.

- ¿Has escuchado todo lo que se ha dicho de Grandchester a lo largo de estos años?

- No debes hacer caso a los periodistas amarillistas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese video?

- Solo ha sido uno. Y la chica solo quería saltar a la fama... y dinero.

- Eso no quita que lo haya hecho.

- Terry quiere cambiar, él me lo ha dicho.

- Solo porque quiere llevarte a la cama.

- ¡Ya basta, Albert! – Gritó ella – Escucha... sé que solo buscas protegerme, pero te aseguro que yo puedo hacerlo sola.

- Esta bien, Candy – Se puso de pie – Pero si ese canalla vuelve a hacerte daño ¡Te juro que lo mato!

- Se que lo harías – Le sonrió fraternalmente.

Albert se despidió de Candy, haciéndole prometer que, esta vez, pensaría bien las cosas antes de hacerla. Llevó las tazas vacías al fregadero, pero no pudo lavarlas porque el sonido del teléfono se lo impidió.

- ¿Si? – Se sentó en sofá, con Chato en sus brazos, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

- Soy Terry – A Candy se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Terry?

- ¿Has visto las fotos en las revistas?

- ¿Qué si las he visto? ¡Me han acosado toda la mañana!

- Lo siento mucho.

- No ha sido tu culpa.

- No debería haber dicho esas cosas...

- No importa ¿Solo por eso me llamabas? – Le preguntó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chato. Le parecía muy dulce de parte de Terry que se preocupara por cómo podía sentirse ella por unas cuantas fotos.

- Sí, bueno... hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Pues... – Parecía nervioso – Tú me invitaste a cenar la otra noche a tu casa, y yo me he mudado a un apartamento hace poco. Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana, cocinaré yo.

- ¿Tú cocinas? – Le preguntó divertida, le resultaba extraño imaginarse a una estrella de cine como Terry cocinando.

- Puedo intentarlo – Candy rió.

- De acuerdo, aceptó tu invitación, pero... ¿Qué haré con Chato?

- Puedes dejárselo a tus sobrinas por una noche, estoy seguro que no les importará.

- Tendré que preguntarles.

- Hazlo

**ooo**

Susana estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando su madre entró a su habitación, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido con su nuevo plan.

- Lamento haber llegado tarde, querida – Carol había pasado todo el día fuera de su casa, gastando dinero que no tenían – Pero dime... ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya ha caído?

- Aún no, pero voy a lograrlo – Susana estaba convencida de volver con Terry, no le importaba la clase de artimañas que tendría que usar para conseguirlo.

- Espero que sea rápido – Dijo su madre – Ya no nos queda dinero, y debo pagar la tarjeta de crédito.

- Tal vez si no gastaras tanto...

- No puedes pedirme eso, hija. No cambiaré mi estilo de vida solo porque tu padre no supo manejar la situación.

- Pues con Terry estaremos salvadas.

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Funcionará.

- Aún así, creo que debería buscar otras alternativas... ese chico Archie, siempre ha estado detrás de ti.

- No me gusta Archie.

- Pero tiene mucho dinero... ¿Por qué no lo consideras?

- No es necesario, Terry es el hombre para mí.

- El ya te ha dejado una vez.

- Y te aseguro que no lo hará de nuevo. Él va a ser mío.

- ¿Has visto las fotos con esa chica?

- ¿Candy? Ella no puede competir conmigo... nunca ha podido – Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura. Terry no lo sabía, pero ella no había estado ajena a lo que había sucedido entre ellos nueve años atrás.

_Flashback_

Susana estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en que haría al graduarse. En verdad no tenía planeado asistir a la universidad, no le gustaba estudiar y tampoco le haría falta trabajar una vez que se casara con Terry. Estaba pasando por el salón de música, cuando escucho voces que salían de allí, era su novio quien estaba hablando con Anthony. Susana decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta para ver si decían algo de ella, pero lo que escuchó la hiso enfurecer.

- ¿Se la metiste a Candice? – Preguntaba Anthony, entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Si, si... no sé lo que me ha pasado.

- ¿Y Susana?

- No se lo he dicho.

- Deberías hacerlo, antes que se entere por otras personas.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Es lo correcto.

- Ella no se enterará, la única que lo sabe es Candy... y no creo que ella hable.

- Tal vez se lo cuente a sus amigas.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Porqué lo has hecho?

- No lo sé – Dijo Terry, exasperado – Quisiera poder decirte que fue por la cerveza, pero en el fondo quería hacerlo.

- No me digas que te gusta...

- Hay algo en ella que me atrae.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – Anthony se reía – ¿Sus brakets? ¿O tal vez las gafas de anciana?

- No seas cruel, Tony.

- Lo siento – Parecía arrepentido – Tienes razón, no debo juzgarla por su apariencia. Es solo que me sorprende que te fijaras en ella.

- También a mi me ha sorprendido.

Susana no quiso seguir escuchando, sabía que Terry le había sido infiel muchas veces, y siempre terminaba volviendo a ella. Pero esta vez era diferente, pues Candy no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que su novio solía frecuentar, temía que Terry se estuviera enamorando de ella.

_Fin de flashback_

- De todas formas... Actúa rápido – Continuó su madre – No sería bueno que otra se te adelantase.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Su madre salió de la habitación, esa era la última alternativa que tenían para salir de todas las deudas que su marido les había dejado. Una vez que Susana se case con Terry, ellas estarían salvadas.

**ooo**

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, cuando Annie se despertó en una cama que no era la de ella, a su lado estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Archie. Habían estado saliendo desde la fiesta de reencuentro, y aunque sabía que él estaba con ella por despecho, a Annie no le importaba mucho, pues disfrutaba cada momento en que estaban juntos, y además... había algo que tenía que decirle, algo que lo cambiaría todo.

- Archie – Lo llamó para que se despertara – Archie...

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó, fastidiado.

- Ya es tarde... debo estar en mi oficina en una hora, tengo consulta a las 12.

- Pues vete, sabes dónde está la puerta.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un beso de despedida?

- ¿Con que caso?

- Vamos – Comenzó a sacudirlo – Despierta, necesito hablarte – Archie, volteó y la miró. Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir.

- ¿Qué?

- Es algo delicado – Dijo bajando la vista.

- Pues dilo y vete, quiero dormir.

- Me temo que no podrás dormir después que te lo diga.

- Probemos – Sonrió de medio lado – Solo tienes que decirlo.

- Esta bien – Annie había planeado ser más delicada, pero él se lo había pedido así – Estoy embarazada.

- ¿A si? – Preguntó desinteresado - ¿Y quién es el padre?

- ¡Tu eres el padre!

- No es cierto.

- No he estado con nadie más, así que eso nos deja a un solo sospechoso.

- Escucha bien, Annie – Archie se puso serio – Si en verdad estás embarazada, yo no soy el padre, siempre me he cuidado.

- No siempre.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

- Solo que lo supieras – Annie se levantó furiosa y comenzó a vestirse – No voy a pedirte nada, mi hijo no necesitará absolutamente nada de ti – De esa forma, salió de la casa. Creyó que, al menos, Archie aceptaría su paternidad, pero no lo había hecho.

Annie no volvería a llamarlo, si él quería saber algo más de ella, tendría que buscarla. No pensaba volver a rebajarse nunca más en la vida, y mucho menos ahora que tenía un hijo al que cuidar.

La noticia de su embarazo la había tomado por sorpresa, no era algo planeado, pero no podía desentenderse del asunto ahora que estaba hecho. Ese niño necesitaría amor y cuidados, y ella pensaba dárselo.

**ooo**

Candy acababa de dejar a Chato al cuidado de sus sobrinas. El cachorro había estado encantado de quedarse con las mellizas, y también las niñas estaban contentas de quedarse con él por una noche.

Condujo su auto hacia la dirección que Terry le había dado. Se trataba de un edificio moderno y elegante, digno de una estrella de cine. Un chico uniformado se ofreció a aparcar su Jaguar, y Candy subió hasta el quinto piso. Terry abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla tan bella. Candy se había puesto un vestido negro corto, que resaltaba sus generosas curvas.

- Pasa, por favor – Se hiso a un lado – La cena casi esta lista.

- No puedo creer que hayas cocinado – Candy entró al apartamento. Era un lugar muy agradable, pero no un hogar.

- Espero que te gusten los filetes.

- Claro que sí – La fue dirigiendo hacía la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba preparada con vajilla de porcelana y cubiertos de plata. En el centro había un hermoso centro de mesa con flores y velas. Terry le corrió la silla para que se siente – Gracias.

- ¿Quieres champagne?

- Solo una copa – Terry le sirvió una copa de su mejor champagne. Candy estaba sorprendida y alagada por todas sus atenciones.

- Enseguida traigo la cena – Terry desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, y volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja que contenía un jugoso filete.

- Se ve delicioso.

- Espero que lo esté – Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó el cuchillo para cortar un trozo para Candy – He pasado toda la tarde preparándolo.

Una vez que Terry sirvió la cena, comenzaron a comer. El filete en verdad estaba delicioso, era evidente que Terry se había esmerado mucho al prepararlo.

Charlaron amenamente acerca de ellos, parecían dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban después de pasar años sin verse.

Después de servir el postre, Terry se levantó para poner algo de música lenta, y ofreció su mano a Candy.

- ¿Bailamos? – Ella aceptó su mano. Estaba confundida, pues nunca antes la habían tratado de esa forma.

Candy colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, y él la tomó por la cintura. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ella adoraba estar así con él, le resultaba difícil creer que esa persona hubiera sido la misma que la había utilizado tiempo atrás.

- Estas hermosa – Le dijo al oído, y ella sintió como sus sentidos se alteraban.

- Tu también – Él rió.

- Estás nerviosa.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

- No estoy temblando.

- Si lo estás.

- Tal vez es por el frío – Terry la abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque en verdad solo la había puesto más nerviosa – Te deseo tanto – Candy se separó abruptamente de él, los recuerdos volvían a su mente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, preocupado por la actitud que acababa de tomar - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Terry yo... – No podía más con todo lo que sentía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije para que te pongas así?

- Hay algo que no sabes... Sobre la noche que estuvimos juntos hace nueve años. Yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo quedé embarazada.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente gracias por todos sus comentarios... seguiré subiendo los capítulos cortitos pero frecuentemente =)<em>

_Besosssss_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Terry se quedó paralizado ante la noticia que Candy acababa de darle. Ella había quedado embarazada esa noche en que habían estado juntos. Eso no podía ser posible, pero luego recordó que no había utilizado protección. Si Candy había estado embarazada, entonces...

- ¿Y el bebé? – Preguntó con temor de escuchar la respuesta, pues ella solo tenía 17 años por aquel entonces. Debió haber sido duro para ella encontrarse de repente embarazada.

- Lo perdí a las pocas semanas – Los ojos de ella reflejaron dolor al decir aquellas palabras – Acababa de tomar un baño, y sentí unos fuertes dolores en el vientre – Su voz comenzó a temblar – Cuando vi toda esa sangre yo... – No puedo terminar de decir la frase, pues el llanto se lo impedía.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Yo hubiera estado contigo.

- Porque te habías ido, a Los Ángeles.

- Tu... ¿Querías tener al bebé?

- ¡Claro que quería tenerlo! – Exclamó ella. No podía creer que le estuviera preguntando aquello – Era mi hijo, y tal vez no era el mejor momento para tenerlo, pero hubiera dado mi vida porque él naciera.

- Lo siento mucho – No sabía que más decir. Ella había sufrido todos estos años por la pérdida del bebé, mientras que él se había dedicado a vivir una vida llena de excesos. Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

- Ya han pasado nueve años.

- Pero nunca lo has olvidado – Y como iba a hacerlo, si la pérdida de un hijo era lo peor que podía pasarle a una madre – Ha sido mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera abandonado tal vez nuestro hijo...

- Pero los "tal vez" no existen.

- Me gustaría hacer algo para compensarte – Sabía que nada podía reparar el daño que le había hecho, pero quería intentarlo.

- No, Terry. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

- Déjame intentarlo.

- ¿En que estas pensando? – Preguntó, curiosa. Terry volvió a acercarse a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos. Candy no puso resistencia, le gustaba estar así con él.

- Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser otra persona, que puedo cambiar ¿Y sabes por qué?

- ¿Porqué? – Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

- Porque estás a mi lado – Su ojos eran sinceros – Antes de venir a Nueva York estaba atrapado en un pozo. Lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada. Había algo que faltaba en mi vida, y supe lo que era desde el instante en que te vi aquella noche en la fiesta. Cuando bajaste de tu Jaguar con ese vestido dorado.

- Ese día no me reconociste – Rió amargamente.

- Lo sé – Aún se recriminaba por haber sido un estúpido – Pero deber reconocer que has cambiado mucho en estos años.

- Era demasiado fea – Candy bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- No es cierto.

- No juegues conmigo, Terry – Odiaba cuando sus padres le decían que había sido una niña hermosa, pero más odiaba que se lo dijera él – Se que era fea, nunca se fijaron en mi cuando íbamos a la escuela, y solía ser el blanco de burla de todos ustedes.

- No recuerdo haberme burlado nunca de ti.

- Tienes razón – Aceptó ella. Tu solo te dedicabas a ignorarme, nunca te diste cuenta que estaba loca por ti.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Terry no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso.

- Nunca lo has notado, pero he estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños. Pero tú solo tenías ojos para Susana.

- Era un imbécil en aquella época.

- Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo aquella noche? – Esa era una pregunta que Terry se había replanteado mil veces - ¿Es porque estabas borracho?

- No – Dijo él con convicción – Es cierto que había tomado de más, pero no estaba borracho esa noche.

- Entonces... ¿Solo querías acostarte con alguien?

- Se que tienes una mala imagen de mi, pero en aquella época no me acostaba con todas las mujeres tenía en frente. Si estuve contigo fue por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – Quiso saber ella.

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que estábamos en mi casa estudiando, y pedimos unas pizzas? – Candy asintió con la cabeza, lo recordaba vagamente, pues había bebido de más – Me dijiste que me querías, yo pensé que se debía al alcohol, pero luego te besé, y sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido al besar a otra mujer – Hiso una pausa – Luego te invite a ese lugar para agradecerte por lo que habías hecho por mí, y no había planeado lo que sucedió después, pero no pude evitarlo, había algo en ti que me atraía y no pude contenerme a las ganas que tenía de hacerte mía.

- Pero no me amabas – Dijo ella, con tristeza – No como yo te amaba a ti.

- Porque era un muchacho inmaduro, pero ahora quiero ser una persona diferente – La abrazó más fuerte – Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero quiero que me ayudes, te necesito a mi lado en este momento – Candy se quedó callada, no sabía que decir ante las palabras de Terry – No me abandones, por favor.

- Si, Terry – No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error al darle una segunda oportunidad, pero iba a arriesgarse – Estaré contigo.

- Gracias, Candy – La besó tiernamente – Te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Se sentaron en el sofá, los dos abrazados. Conversaron por un rato, hasta que Candy se fue a su casa, pues al otro día debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. A Terry le hubiera encantado llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya una vez más, pero no era el momento indicado. Acababan de confesarse sus sentimientos más profundos, y era mejor que ese día terminara así, antes de hacer algo que pudiera destruir lo que había logrado ese día.

Se fue a acostar con una sensación de vacío en su pecho. Candy había tenido nueve años para superar la pérdida de su hijo. Pero él apenas se había enterado de que había procreado un bebé que no había llegado a nacer. No podía sacarse de la cabeza, que si él hubiera estado con Candy en aquella época, apoyándola con su embarazo, tal vez en esos momentos, podía tener consigo a su hijo. Se preguntaba como hubiera sido, si tendría los ojos verdes de Candy y su cabello castaño, pero nunca podría saberlo. Entonces lloró por primera vez desde que había cumplido diez años. Lloró por ese bebé suyo, al cual nunca podría conocer, y por Candy, por todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar ella sola. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido un joven estúpido e inmaduro, pero las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Si quería ser el hombre que Candy necesitaba a su lado, debería modificar muchas cosas en su vida, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, para que un día pudiera llegar a perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho.

**ooo**

Candy caminaba por los pasillos del área de pediatría para asegurarse que todo estuviera funcionando correctamente. En una de las sillas de la sala de espera, estaba sentada una persona que se le hacía familiar. Miró a aquel hombre con detenimiento, y se acercó a él.

- ¿Anthony? – El rubio levantó la vista.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Soy Candy – Entendía que no la reconociera, lo mismo que había pasado con Terry – Íbamos a la misma escuela – Él la observó con detenimiento, intentando recordar su cara. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Eres Candice White Andrey?

- Si – Contestó ella – He cambiado un poco.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – Dijo algo pensativo – Eras tú quien bailaba con Terry la noche de la fiesta ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

- Tenía cosas que hacer – Mintió ella.

- Ya veo... Así que eres doctora – Le dijo al ver su bata blanca.

- Soy la directora del hospital – Anthony la miró con admiración. Candy había cambiado mucho en esos nueve años. Ahora entendía porque Terry se había fijado en ella, en verdad era hermosa - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lindsay se sentía mal – Candy desvió su vista a la niña rubia que estaba al lado de Anthony – Decidí traerla para que la revisen, pero hace mucho que estamos esperando.

- Es que dos de nuestros pediatras están de vacaciones, y uno se ha reportado enfermo – Explicó ella – Pero vengan a mi consultorio, yo misma atenderé a Lindsay – Le sonrió a la niña.

- Gracias – Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Candy hasta su consultorio. A pesar de ser la directora del hospital, ella continuaba atendiendo cada vez que podía, pues se sentía más útil de ese modo.

- Tomen asiento – Les ofreció ella, mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio – Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo, Lindsay? – Le preguntó con tono maternal, esa pequeña le hacía recordar a sus sobrinas. Al ver que su hija no respondía, fue Anthony quien contestó.

- La he notado sin ánimos, y con falta de apetito.

- Ya veo... ¿Y cuanto tiempo hace de esto?

- No lo sé – Al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Candy, Anthony decidió explicarse mejor – Lindsay vive con su madre, a mí solo me toca tenerla unos pocos días a las semanas – Candy sintió pena por él, sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser para los padres estar separados de sus hijos por un divorcio.

- ¿Podrías esperar afuera unos segundos? – Le pidió a Anthony – Me gustaría revisar a Lindsay, y tal vez le resulte incomodo si estas presente.

- De acuerdo – Antes de salir, se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija – Quédate con ella, te tratara bien ¿De acuerdo? – La niña asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, Lindsay – Le dijo ella una vez que estuvieron a solas - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – La niña levanto su mano derecha - ¿Cinco? Esos son muchos años – Candy la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la camilla, le mostró el estetoscopio que llevaba colgado del cuello – Con esto podré escuchar los latidos de tu corazón... no duele ¿Quieres probarlo? – Lindsay volvió a asentir, y Candy con cuidado colocó el estetoscopio en su pecho. Todo parecía estar bien, pero al levantarle un poco la remera, pudo notar unos moretones. No era la clase de golpes que los niños tienen constantemente. Candy había atendido muchos casos de abuso infantil como para poder detectar uno. Decidió que debería hablarlo con Anthony – Lindsay ¿Puedes salir un momento y decirle a tu padre que entre? No tardaremos mucho – Ella hiso lo que Candy le dijo, e inmediatamente su padre entró al despacho.

- ¿Tienes un diagnostico? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

- Lindsay presenta moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo – Le comento ella con seriedad, y Anthony puso cara de horror, pues sabía a donde quería llegar ella – ¿Sabes si su madre tiene actitudes violentas con la niña?

- Nunca he creído que Yasmín fuera una madre, pero tampoco pienso que llegara a tales extremos, aunque no podría descartarlo.

- ¿Su madre ha vuelto a casarse? – De pronto recordó a aquel hombre que estaba en la casa de su ex mujer

- ¿Es posible que Lindsay haya sido abusada?

- Es posible – A Candy no le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias – No he querido hacerle exámenes más exhaustivos por miedo a asustarla.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Anthony había comenzado a desesperarse. Si su hija había sido abusada, sería capaz de matar con sus propias manos a quien lo hubiera hecho.

- En casos como este, tengo la obligación de comunicarlo a las autoridades para poder determinar si ha habido abuso y en caso de ser positivo, buscar al culpable.

- Hazlo ahora – Exigió él – No permitiré que Lindsay vuelva a la casa de su madre.

**ooo**

Annie acababa de llegar a su casa después de una tarde de comprar. Había visitado miles de tiendas de bebé, y se había excedido un poco con los gastos, pero no pudo evitar comprar todas aquellas cosas que necesitaría su futuro hijo. Al bajar de su auto, se dio cuenta que Archie estaba en el pórtico de su casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó de mala gana – Creí que todo estaba dicho entre nosotros.

- ¿Me permites pasar? – Le dijo, mientras la ayudaba con las bolsas.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó ella. Annie le pasó todos los paquetes y abrió la puerta de casa, invitándolo a pasar. Archie dejo las bolsas en el piso y se sentó en un sofá, al igual que ella - ¿Por qué has venido?

- ¿Por qué crees? – Le preguntó con fastidio.

- Si es por lo del embarazo... ya te he dicho que seguiré adelante yo sola.

- Quiero hacerme un examen de ADN – Le dijo de repente.

- ¡Es tuyo! – Gritó ella.

- Prefiero estar seguro de eso.

- Si quieres tu prueba de ADN – Le dijo Annie, furiosa – Tendrás que esperar a que el bebé nazca.

- He oído que puede hacerse antes.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Conseguiré una orden judicial – La amenazó.

- No puedes hacer eso – Annie estaba indignada – Ni siquiera quieres a este bebé, me lo has dejado claro la otra noche.

- Si ese niño es mío me haré cargo.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- ¡Me importa una mierda si estas o no de acuerdo! – Archie levantó la voz, asustando a Annie – Haremos esa prueba de ADN con o sin tu consentimiento – Fue lo último que hiso antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse de la casa.

Annie estaba completamente sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado Archie. No entendía porque quería hacerse una prueba de ADN, cuando ella le había dejado en claro que no pensaba pedirle que se hiciera cargo de absolutamente nada.

Hablaría con Candy al respecto, pues había oído que esas prueban en bebés que aún no habían nacido, eran peligrosas. Si su hijo corría peligro, no le importaba lo que Archie dijera o hiciera, no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a su bebé.

Aún no les había contado a sus amigas sobre su embarazo. Solo Candy sabía que había estado acostándose con Archie, pero esa noticia les caería por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Tom, quien se enfadaría al enterarse quién era el padre. Pero estaba segura que no tendría comparación a lo que podría llegar a hacer su amigo, cuando descubriera la relación que estaba naciendo entre Candy y Terry, pues estaba segura que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

**ooo**

Candy había llegado a su casa, siendo recibida efusivamente por Chato. No llegó a sacarse los zapatos, cuando el timbre sonó. Tenía una remota idea de quién podía llegar a ser, y no se había equivocado. Terry estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo un enorme oso de peluche en sus manos.

- ¿Es para mí? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¿Para quién más? – Le entregó el oso, y la saludó con un beso en la boca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se hiso a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

- Solo vine a visitar a mi novia.

- No soy tu novia.

- Creí que habías decidido darme una oportunidad.

- Pero vas demasiado rápido.

- Hemos perdido nueve años – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella – No me culpes si quiero estar contigo – Le besó el cuello – Vayamos a la habitación ¿Quieres?

- No, Terry – Ella intentó soltarse, aunque en el fondo era lo que había estado deseando desde que lo vio parado en la puerta de su casa.

El no le hiso caso a sus palabras y la tomó en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras con ella, ante las protestas de Candy para que la soltara.

- ¿Vas a decirme cuál es tu habitación, o debo averiguarlo?

- La tercera puerta a la izquierda – Se dio cuenta que sería en vano resistirse, pues lo deseaba profundamente.

Terry abrió la puerta que ella le había señalado, y la depositó tiernamente sobre la cama. Él se subió encima de ella, y comenzó a llenarla de besos. Moría de ganas por estar dentro de ella, nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Candy gemía debajo de él, y Terry lo tomo como un permiso. Le desabotonó la camisa, dejando a la vista sus erguidos senos, cubiertos solamente por un sostén blanco de encaje.

- Eres tan hermosa – Le decía mientras la besaba apasionadamente – Quiero que tengamos otro hijo – Dijo sin pensarlo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi historia, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.<em>

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssss_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo11**

- Quiero que tengamos otro hijo – Los sentidos de Candy despertaron al oír aquellas palabras. Terry seguía besando su cuello, mientras que intentaba sacarle la ropa.

- ¡Espera! – Intentó detenerlo, pero él no la escuchaba - ¡Terry, espera! – Lo empujó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, confundido.

- No podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo... debes entenderme – Terry se separó un poco de ella y rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame – Tomó un preservativo y lo dejó en la mesita de luz – Hablé sin pensar ¿Estarías más segura si utilizamos protección?

- No lo se... – Candy estaba asustada, debía decírselo – Terry... desde esa noche en que hicimos el amor... no he estado con ningún hombre – Él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Qué tú has sido el único hombre en mi vida! – Terry sintió una oleada de primitivo orgullo masculino al saber eso. Él había sido el único con quien Candy se había acostado. Le acarició su rostro con cariño.

- Esta vez voy a cuidarte – Se lo debía – Te lo prometo – Ella confió en sus palabras y le permitió continuar. Sabía que Terry no le fallaría.

Poco a poco, las ropas de ambos fueron desapareciendo, dejándolos completamente desnudos. Él acariciaba y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que llegaron a un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía aguantar un segundo más. Terry tomó el preservativo que había dejado en la mesita y se lo colocó. Lentamente fue penetrando en ella. Candy sintió un ligero dolor, que se fe apaciguando a medida que Terry se movía dentro de ella, para ser reemplazado con un inmenso placer. Esa era la segunda vez, en sus 27 años, que hacía el amor, y definitivamente, lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que la primera. Candy disfrutaba de la pasión de Terry, hasta que él comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos, y ambos llegaron al clímax en el mismo momento. Terry se desplomó sobre Candy, y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella. Así debió de haber sido hace nueve años, y no de la forma brutal en que la había tomado, sin tener en cuenta que ella era virgen.

- Te amo, Candy – Estaba seguro de eso. Ya no tenía duda de sus sentimientos. Ella era mujer que necesitaba a su lado, con quien quería formar una vida y tener hijos. Ya nada importaba más allá de Candy. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.

- Te amo, Terry – Ella lo amaba de la misma forma que cuando era una adolescente. Había intentado ocultarlo, pero esa era la razón por la cual no había sido capaz de mantener una relación con ningún otro hombre. Él había sido el primero, y el último.

Terry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de humedad en la cara. Abrió los ojos para descubrir a Chato sobre su pecho, lamiéndole la barbilla. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el cachorro era insistente. Miró a la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado, con los rizos rubios cubriéndole la cara. Candy se veía hermosa por las mañanas. Ella se removió, provocando que la sabana que la cubría se corriera, dejando al descubierto unos de sus perfectos senos. Terry notó como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su seno. Candy gimió entre sueños, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él rió, olvidando por completo al cachorro que mordía las sabanas. Candy despertó.

- Buenos días – Sonrió - ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Mejor que nunca – Chato cayó al piso, llevándose las sabanas con él, y dejándolos a ambos desnudos – Empiezo a adorar a ese perro – Se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla, mientras el deseo entre ellos crecía. Candy lo detuvo.

- No tenemos más preservativos.

- Eres doctora – Le dijo él – Se supone que tienes que tener algunos.

- Claro – Ella rió – En el hospital tengo una caja llena, pero nunca traigo hombres aquí – Por no decir que nunca tenía relaciones.

- Entonces me temo que tendré que improvisar – Comenzó a bajar, dejando un rastro de besos por el torso de Candy, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde lamió alrededor de su ombligo, para luego seguir su camino. Se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Terry lamerla en ese lugar tan sensible de ella.

- Terry... ¿Qué haces? – Candy era inexperta en todo eso del sexo, por lo que se sentía insegura ante un hombre como Terry.

- No te preocupes. Se lo que hago – La tranquilizó él – Solo relájate y disfruta – Candy hiso lo él le dijo, disfrutando de los besos íntimos de Terry. No le costó mucho llegar al orgasmo, y terminar desplomada sobre la cama.

- Nunca antes había... – No pudo terminar la frase.

- Lo sé – Se recostó a su lado.

- ¿Crees que yo podría...?

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Claro – Se colocó entre sus piernas y tomo su miembro con las manos – No sé cómo hacerlo – Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, provocando gemidos en Terry.

- Solo usa tu imaginación.

Candy llevó el miembro de Terry a su boca tímidamente, pasando su lengua primero por la punta y luego introduciéndolo completamente en su boca. Él en verdad estaba disfrutándolo. Si Candy no tenía experiencia en el tema, sabía disimularlo bien. Terry sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, e intento salirse, pero Candy se lo impidió. Le sorprendió su reacción, pero no más de lo que lo había excitado.

- Eres increíble – Le dijo una vez que ella se incorporó a su lado.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – Le preguntó, insegura.

- Demasiado – La beso, sintiendo como el deseo volvía a crecer en su interior - ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

- Si – Ella sonrió, era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien se ofrecía a preparar el desayuno para ella. Terry le dio un último beso y se levantó. Buscó entre la ropa tirada en el piso sus pantalones y se los pasó.

- Vamos, Chato – Le dijo al perro, que estaba jugando con el sostén de Candy – Busquemos algo que puedas comer – El perro lo siguió, agitando su peluda cola. Ella volvió a recostarse en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida junto a Terry.

Escuchó el timbre, y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando oyó gritos en el piso de abajo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Terry había abierto la puerta, y no se trataba precisamente del cartero. Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, sin darse cuenta que se había puesto la remera de Terry en vez de la suya - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó al bajar las escaleras y ver a Albert a punto de golpear a Terry y Chato saltando alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Te he dicho que no quería que te acercaras a este imbécil! – Le gritó Albert a su hermana. Era evidente que habían pasado una noche apasionada. Candy llevaba puesta la remera de Terry, y él tenía su musculoso torso desnudo. No le sorprendía que Albert se hubiera enojado.

- ¿Podemos hablarlo a solas? – Le pidió Candy.

- Solo después que le rompa la cara.

- ¡No lo harás! – Gritó ella – Albert, eres mi hermano y te adoro. Pero Terry es el hombre que amo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

- Él va a lastimarte.

- No lo haré – Fue Terry quien intervino – Amo a tu hermana y no tengo intensiones de hacerle daño.

- Ya se lo has hecho.

- Fue hace nueve años, y no había sabido nada de esto hasta ayer. Pero no voy a arruinarlo esta vez. Te prometo que seré el hombre que ella merece – Albert se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente, con desconfianza.

- Si vuelves a lastimarla, te cortaré la cabeza – Lo amenazó.

- No lo haré – Terry no se amedrentó ante la intimidación de Albert, sabía que solo estaba intentando proteger a su hermana, y él mismo no se perdonaría volver a lastimarla.

Albert salió furioso de la casa. No le agradaba dejar a su hermana a solas con ese canalla, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. No aprobaba esa relación, pero Candy lo amaba y a él no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo.

**ooo**

Susana estaba en la sala de su casa, conversando con sus dos mejores amigas, Eliza y Karen, quien mostraba radiante su nueva cirugía de pómulos.

- ¿Ya has pensado en cómo hacer para recuperar a Terry, Susy? – Le preguntó Karen.

- Claro... no será difícil – Contestó ella con naturalidad.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo – Fue Eliza quien intervino – Todos ya hemos visto las fotos en las que aparece con Candy ¿Quién iba a decir que Terry terminaría enamorado de esa? – Rió fuertemente.

- ¡No está enamorado! – Gritó Susana.

- Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esas fotos que salió en las revistas?

- No me interesan esas estúpidas fotos – Estaba furiosa – Terry será mío.

- ¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo? – Le preguntó Eliza, burlona.

- Querida – Susana sonrió maliciosamente – Existen muchas formas para atar a un hombre a tu lado. Solo es cuestión de planearlo bien.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Quiso saber Karen. Susana se acercó a ellas, como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo.

- Les contaré...

**ooo**

Anthony acababa de colgar el teléfono. Su ex esposa se había puesto furiosa al enterarse que él no pensaba llevarle a Lindsay, y no es que le importara la niña, su principal objetivo era fastidiarlo, y Lindsay era el único medio que poseía. Sin contar que perderla a ella, significaba perder el nivel de vida que había estado llevando hasta el momento.

Él no había querido comentarle nada acerca de lo que Candy había descubierto en la niña. No estaba seguro de si Yasmín sabría algo al respecto, pero dudaba que así fuera, pues nunca le había importado Lindsay.

Candy había pasado su informe sobre la pequeña a la policía, y pronto tendrían que hacerle los exámenes pertinentes para determinar si había sido abusada o no. Anthony temía conocer la respuesta. Si los resultados daban positivo, no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

- Papá – Escuchó la voz de su hija.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

- Tengo hambre – Le dijo - ¿Crees que podríamos ir a comprar brownies?

- ¿Te han gustado los brownies de la otra vez? – Ella asintió tímidamente – Bien... iré por las llaves de auto. Ve a buscar tu abrigo.

Quince minutos después, ambos estaban entrando a la panadería donde habían comprado los brownies la vez pasada. Una mujer diferente estaba atendiendo, y a Anthony lo desilusionó un poco no encontrar a Sophie detrás del mostrador.

- Buenos días – Saludo a la mujer.

- Buenos días ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? – Le dijo con una cordial sonrisa. Anthony miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

- Hace unos días compre unos brownies deliciosos, pero no los veo aquí.

- Deben ser los brownies de Sophie – Contestó la mujer – Está preparándolos en este momento, tardarán unos minutos.

- Esperaremos.

- Stacey – Anthony escuchó la dulce voz de Sophie y luego la vio – Nos hemos quedado sin harina ¿Cuándo llega el pedido?

- Esta tarde – Le contestó – Por cierto... el señor está esperando tus brownies ¿Cuánto falta para que estén listos?

- Oh – Sophie se sonrojó al verlo, no le salían las palabras – Ya... ya... ya casi están listos – Tartamudeó.

- Perfecto – Contestó su hermana – Quédate aquí un rato... yo iré a ver como están las cosas allí adentro – Se fue, dejando a Sophie sola con Anthony y Lindsay.

- Así que han vuelto – Estaba nerviosa de volver a verlo, pues no había dejado de pensar en él desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez - ¿Eso significa que les han gustado mis brownies?

- Lindsay ha insistido en comprar más, y la verdad a mí también me han gustado mucho.

- Me alegro mucho – Se había formado un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos, por lo que fue Lindsay quien decidió romperlo.

- Sophie ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa esta noche? – Anthony abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No podía creer que su pequeña hija de cinco años le estuviera haciendo de casamentera.

- Yo... eh... no sé qué decir – Sophie estaba confundida. No sabía que contestar, pues no había sido Anthony quien la había invitado, sino Lindsay. Pero fue él quien despejo todas las dudas que ella pudiera tener.

- Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras esta noche.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó – No es que no quiera, pero acabamos de conocernos y...

- A Lindsay le caes bien y a mí también – Al ver que ella dudaba agregó – Solo como amigos.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Sophie - ¿A qué hora?

**ooo**

- ¿Qué estas embarazada? – Exclamó Candy, sorprendida. Annie estaba sentada frente a ella en un café que se encontraba en la esquina del hospital Saint Bartholomew. Annie había ido a visitarla, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que contarle, pero nunca hubiera creído que se tratara de algo por el estilo.

- Si – Fue la única respuesta de Annie.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- Dos semanas.

- ¿Dos semanas? – Casi lo gritó - ¿Y no has tenido tiempo para decírmelo en esas dos semanas? Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

- Lo sé – Contestó ella – Es solo que tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza en este último tiempo, pero te juro que quería decírtelo.

- Está bien... ¿Y quién es el padre?

- ¿Quién más?

- Archie – Candy no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado - ¿Qué ha dicho él?

- Al principio no quería saber nada.

- Canalla – Murmuró.

- Pero el otro día se presentó en mi casa. Me ha dicho que quiere hacer un examen de ADN para determinar su paternidad.

- No puedo creer que tenga dudas.

- Si. Me ha dicho que si él resulta ser el padre del bebé, se hará cargo de todo, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo.

- ¿También tienes dudas que él sea el padre?

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Annie – Es solo que tengo miedo que algo pueda pasarle al bebé, por eso quería hablar contigo.

- Ya entiendo... Archie quiere hacer el examen ahora.

- Exacto. Quería preguntarte que tan riesgoso es hacerlo, pues Archie ha amenazado con conseguir una orden judicial.

- No voy a mentirte – Le dijo Candy – Es un procedimiento riesgoso, pero si se hace con cuidado el bebé no tendría porque correr peligro.

- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo tú? – Le pidió.

- No sería ético.

- Por favor – Le rogó Annie – Solo puedo confiar en ti – Candy lo dudó unos minutos, pero no pudo decirle que no a su mejor amiga.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Gracias – Annie miró más allá de Candy - ¿No es Terry quien está allí afuera?

Candy volteó para ver a Terry en la calle, besando a una pelirroja.

- ¡Lo mataré!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada <strong>¡Felices Pascuas para todos!<strong>_

_Bueno, nuevamente gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia. Perdón si tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, es que tuve una semana ocupada._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besossssss_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Terry quería darle una sorpresa a Candy después de la noche maravillosa que habían pasado juntos. Había salido temprano de la oficina, y había pasado a comprarle unos bombones para regalarle.

Estaba llegando al hospital Saint Bartholomew cuando alguien lo jala del brazo.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó una pelirroja con uniforme escolar. Otra vez iba a suceder lo de siempre - ¡Eres Terry Grandchester!

- Si – Él intentó disimular una sonrisa. Esperaba que le pidiera un autógrafo y se marchase, pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes en mente.

Antes de que Terry pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, sus labios habían sido cubiertos por los de esa joven. Pero esa no fue la peor parte. Mientras forcejeaba para quitársela de encima, sintió como alguien lo jalaba fuertemente de la chaqueta, arrancándolo de los brazos de la pelirroja.

- Gracias a Dios – Murmuró una vez que sus labios estuvieran libres. Pero al voltear para ver quien había sido su salvador, recibió una fuerte cachetada.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! – Candy echaba fuego por los ojos.

- Déjame explicarte.

- ¡Oye tú! – La pelirroja volvió al ataque - ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir mi beso? – Le gritó a la rubia.

- ¡Te ensenaré quien soy! – Candy se aventó contra la joven, gritando y jalándole los cabellos. Ambas cayeron al piso en una lucha de gladiadoras, provocando un espectáculo imperdible para todos aquellos que pasaban por allí. No todos los días se veían una colegiala y una doctora, luchando en medio de la calle por un actor de Hollywood.

Terry supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el lugar se llenara de periodistas, por lo que decidió separarlas. Pero al meterse en medio de ellas dos, recibió un golpe en su ojo.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó. Intentó volver a separarlas, pero esta vez el golpe fue directo a su boca - ¡Mierda!

Al ver el inútil intento de Terry por acabar con la pelea, fue Annie quien decidió poner punto final a aquel circo. Tomó a Candy de un brazo, alojándola de la pelirroja.

- Ya basta... si no quieres terminar en prisión, mejor nos vamos de aquí - La pelirroja salió corriendo en cuanto le sacaron a Candy de encima, poniendo fin a la pelea y dispersando a la multitud que se había conglomerado alrededor de ellos. Volvamos al hospital, luces terrible – Candy tenía la bata blanca sucia, y el cabello alborotado. Se dirigieron al hospital. Entraron a la oficina de Candy, y Annie cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas iba Terry.

- ¡Carajo! – La puerta lo había golpeado en la nariz.

- Lo siento, Terry – Dijo Annie. Era mentira, ver su perfecto rostro todo golpeado era lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida.

- No hay problema – Pronunció con dificultad, mientras se sobaba la nariz - ¿Crees que puedas dejarme a solas con Candy?

- No.

- Si – Annie creyó que lo mejor sería que ellos solos solucionen sus problemas – Llámame cuando puedas – Se fue.

- ¿Crees que puedas curarme? – Le pidió.

- No hasta que me expliques que ha sido todo eso.

- Me duele.

- Aguanta.

- Está bien – Tomó asiento frente a ella – No conozco a esa muchacha ¿Es suficiente?

- No – Terry suspiró.

- Venia a traerte estos chocolates – Sacó la caja del interior de su chaqueta y la dejó sobre el escritorio – Pero cuando llegue a la esquina, esa chiquilla me tomó del brazo y luego me besó. Fue todo muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta, estabas golpeándome.

- Te lo merecías.

- No es cierto – Candy sonrió. En verdad no estaba enojada con él, pues sabía lo que podían llegar a hacer jovencitas como aquella.

- Entonces... – Tomó la caja de chocolates y la abrió - ¿Esto es para mí? – Se comió un bombón que tenía forma de corazón – Están deliciosos.

- Me alegro que te gusten – Dijo él – Ahora... ¿Crees que podrías darme un poco de hielo?

- Claro – Candy se dirigió al mini bar que tenía en su oficina, de donde sacó una botella de refresco – Toma – Se la ofreció – De todas formas estarás varios días con los ojos, labio y nariz morados.

- Gracias, eres una excelente doctora – Se burló él.

- Lo sé.

- Hay algo más que podrías darme para disminuir el dolor.

- Terry... no podemos hacerlo en mi oficina.

- Me refería a unos calmantes – Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella – Pero tu idea me parece mucho más atractiva – Intentó besarla pero... - ¡Auch!

- Mejor te daré esos calmantes – Terry comenzó a reír - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Te has puesto celosa.

- ¡No es cierto! – Candy se sonrojó al recordar es escándalo con la pelirroja – Estaba enfadada, contigo.

- Pero no fue conmigo con quien practicaste lucha libre.

- ¿Ah no? – Se burló ella – Mira tu rostro.

- Ha sido accidental.

- ¿Qué dirían tus fans si te vieran así en este momento?

- Pensarían que he estado luchando con narcotraficantes para salvar a la hija de un diplomático inglés.

- Lamento informarte que la vida no es igual a esas películas que protagonizas.

- Pero sí lo es el final – La rodeó con su brazos.

- ¿Y cuál es el final?

- Siempre me quedo con la chica hermosa – La besó con cuidado, pues sus heridas aún dolían - ¿Quieres saber cómo termina esta historia?

- ¿Cómo? – Candy comenzó a divertirse.

- Tendrás que esperar – Se separo de ella – Ahora tengo que volver a la oficina.

- Eres un tramposo.

- No más que tú – Se rió y le dio un beso en los labios – Esta noche pasare por tu casa – Le dijo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta.

- ¿Tanto vas a extrañarme?

- La verdad es que ayer he notado que Chato tenía tos... quiero pasar a verlo si no te molesta.

- ¿Qué...

- Nos vemos esta noche – Le lanzó un beso – Te amo – Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Candy se desplomó en su silla.

- Chato no tiene tos – Se dijo a sí misma.

**ooo**

Terry había vuelto a la empresa y se encerró en su oficina. Tenía que llamar a su Robert para advertirle se la noticia que seguramente saldría en los medios mañana, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Comenzó a revisar unos papeles que le había entregado su secretaria, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Susana entró sin pedir permiso.

- Terry, hay unos documentos que no entiendo como... ¡Oh, por Dios! –Exclamó horrorizada - ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- Un accidente – Le contestó sin muchas ganas – La próxima vez golpea la puerta antes de estar – Se lo había repetido miles de veces, pero ella parecía no comprenderlo. Susana no le hiso caso y se acercó a él, sentándose sobre su regazo.

- ¿Te duele? – Le pasó un dedo por los labios.

- Si... ¿Crees que podrías bajarte? – Le pidió, cuando ella comenzó a removerse intencionadamente sobre su miembro.

- Conozco una forma para calmar el dolor – Acerco sus labios a los de él. Pero Terry se puso de pie, y Susana casi cae al piso - ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, molesta.

- Vuelve a tu trabajo, Susana.

- ¿Susana? ¿Desde cuándo soy Susana para ti?

- Desde que eres mi empleada – Le dijo fríamente.

- Fuimos mucho más que esto.

- Tú lo has dicho, "fuimos".

- Lo que fue puede volver a ser – Volvió a acercarse a Terry, pero él la detuvo con la mano.

- No en este caso.

- ¿Hay otra? – Preguntó, furiosa.

- Claro.

- ¿Y así me lo dices?

- Si – Terry volvió a sentarse en su silla, como si Susana no se encontrara allí. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida.

- ¿Has olvidado lo felices que éramos juntos?

- No era para tanto.

- Para mí si lo fue... nunca te he podido olvidar.

- Lo lamento por ti.

- ¿Por qué no nos damos una segunda oportunidad? – Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz, sabía que con enfadarse no conseguiría nada.

- Porque no te quiero.

- ¡Pero yo sí!

- ¡Ya basta! – Terry perdió la paciencia – Estoy comenzando una relación con alguien, y no me agrada que te entrometas en mi vida privada. Aquí solo eres una empleada más. Y si insistes con esto, no me quedará más remedio que despedirte.

- Veo que no has cambiado – Dijo ella, recordando la forma en que la había tratado hace nueve años – Sigues siendo el mismo canalla de siempre.

- Podría tráete problemas insultar al jefe.

- No te creas superior a mí solo porque tu padre te dejó su puesto en la empresa.

- Si no te gusta... ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

- ¡No voy a renunciar!

- Entonces vete antes de que te despida.

Susana salió furiosa de la oficina. El plan inicial no estaba funcionando como ella lo había creído. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas para lograr su meta. Ya no le interesaba Terry, hasta comenzaba a odiarlo, pero necesitaba su dinero y no iba a echarse atrás solo porque a él no le interesaba.

**ooo**

- Sophie ¿Podrías pasarme más brownies?

- Claro.

- No comas demasiado, Lindsay – Le advirtió Anthony – O mañana te dolerá el estomago - Como era de esperarse, la niña no hiso caso a su padre, y continuó los deliciosos brownies que Sophie había llevado para después de la cena. Anthony ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había comido, pero le agradaba ver a su hija tan feliz - ¿Qué le pones a los brownies, Sophie?

- Es un secreto.

- ¿No nos lo dirás?

- Me ha costado muchos años perfeccionar esta receta... No creerás que voy a soltarla tan fácilmente – Ambos rieron – Mis hermanas no confiaban en mí, pero creo que al fin las he convencido.

- ¿Por qué no te tenían confianza?

- Porque siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia. Stephanie y Stacey han estado a cargo de la panadería desde que mis padres murieron. Pero yo decidí irme a la universidad para estudiar arte dramático.

- ¿Eres actriz? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

- No. Nunca termine la carrera... supongo que no era mi vocación.

- Y decidiste volver con tus hermanas.

- No me recibieron con los brazos abiertos – Soltó una risita – Me recriminaron por haberlas dejado solas con el negocio. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de crear los brownies. En realidad es una vieja receta de mi abuela, yo solo la perfeccioné.

Lindsay se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, cuando fuera de la casa comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera de la casa, y alguien que pateaba la puerta.

- ¿Qué será eso? – Anthony caminó hacia la entrada.

- No creo que debas abrir – Dijo Sophie, acercándose a él con precaución. Pero Anthony oyó una voz conocida.

- No puede ser... – Abrió la puerta, y allí se encontraba Yasmín, completamente borracha - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vengo por mi hija – Le contestó, arrastrando las palabras.

- Cállate, está durmiendo.

- Perfecto – Entró a la casa tambaleándose – Despiértala, me la llevo ahora mismo.

- Lindsay no se irá de aquí.

- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? – Se burló.

- Tony – Intervino Sophie – Creo que no se encuentra muy bien.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – Preguntó Yasmín, entrecerrando los ojos para verla bien – Ya veo... me recriminas a mi por llevar hombres a MI casa, pero tú puedes traer a la tuya a cualquier mujerzuela que te encuentres en la calle.

- Sophie no es una mujerzuela – Le dijo él, apretando los puños. No quería levantar la voz para no asustar a su hija.

- Eres un descarado – Intentó acercarse a Lindsay, pero Anthony la tomó del brazo.

- No la sacaras de aquí.

- Es mi hija, y debe estar conmigo.

- He realizado una denuncia en tu contra, apoyado por médicos que han atendido a Lindsay y corroborado que sufrió golpes. Gracias a Dios no han detectado signos de abuso sexual, pero fue suficiente para que me dieran la custodia temporal de la niña. Pronto recibirás noticias del juzgado.

- Estas diciendo mentiras – En el estado en que estaba, era comprensible que Yasmín no entendiera ni la mitad de las cosas que Anthony le había dicho.

- Entonces llamemos a la policía – Eso sí pareció entenderlo.

- Me las pagaras Anthony – Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – No vas a quedarte con Lindsay.

Una vez que Yasmín se fue, Anthony fue a ver como se encontraba su hija. Al parecer seguía durmiendo, no había oído nada. No importaba lo que su ex mujer dijera, Lindsay no iba a volver con ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sophie.

- Si – Le contestó él – Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto.

- No pasa nada... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No – Anthony se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Quédate un rato más.

**ooo**

Candy corrió a abrir la puerta después de que el timbre sonara.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? – Le dijo Terry, tras darle un beso en los labios.

- Claro que no – Contestó, agitada.

- Que raro... no llevabas puesto maquillaje esta tarde – Candy se sonrojó. Había querido ponerse linda para cuando Terry llegara.

- ¿Es para mí? – Preguntó, señalando el paquete que él llevaba en las manos.

- No.

- ¿No? – Ya había estirado los brazos para recibirlo.

- Es para Chato – El perro se acercó a Terry moviendo su cola - ¿Cómo esta mi muchacho? – Lo tomó en brazos.

- Chato no tenía tos ayer.

- ¿Estabas fingiendo? – Le preguntó al perro.

- Ya deja de jugar... ¿Qué es eso que le has traído?

- Ábrelo – Le entregó el paquete a Candy, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Chato. Ella lo abrió, dentro había uno de esos ridículos conjuntos de ropita para perros, incluso tenía un sombrero.

- No voy a ponerle esto a mi perro.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Se vería ridículo.

- Yo creo que le daría mucho estilo. Quien sabe... tal vez podría comprarle la colección completa.

- Chato no se pondrá esto – Terry dejó al perro en el piso y se acercó a Candy.

- De acuerdo, podemos discutirlo luego – La abrazó – Ahora tengo otras cosas en mente.

- ¿Ya no te duelen los golpes?

- Un poco – La fue empujando hacia el sofá, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre él – Pero me sentiré mejor con tus caricias.

Candy no pudo negarse. Se olvidó de todo, del incidente de la mañana, de la ropa para Chato, y de las heridas de Terry. Solo importaban ellos dos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todos lo reviews y todas esas palabras lindas que dejan =)<em>

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_Besosssssssssssss_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Candy, quien estiró la mano para tomar el auricular.

- Diga – Contestó, algo somnolienta. La noche anterior no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, más bien no la habían dejado.

- ¿Candy? – Habló una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Mamá – Dijo sorprendida, como si acabara de ser encontrada haciendo una travesura - ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?

- Solo quería recordarte el almuerzo de hoy.

- ¿Es sábado? – Candy no podía creer que lo había olvidado. Su relación con Terry comenzaba a ser contraproducente – No te preocupes, estaré a la hora de siempre.

- ¿Eso que se escucha son ronquidos? – Preguntó su madre. Candy tomó su almohada y tapo la cara de Terry, que se encontraba durmiendo al lado de ella. Él despertó asustado y comenzó a agitar sus manos.

- Es Chato – Se apresuro a decir, mientras presionaba más fuerte la almohada – Nos vemos en unas horas... Chau, mamá. Te amo – Colgó el teléfono antes que su madre pudiera darse cuenta que no había dormido sola.

- ¿Acaso intentas matarme? – Dijo Terry, una vez que Candy lo dejó respirar.

- Lo siento, Terry – Se disculpó ella – Mi madre te ha escuchado roncar... no quería que supiera que estaba con un hombre.

- ¿No te parece que es momento de que tus padres conozcan nuestra relación?

- No – Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata – Prepararé el desayunó. Luego te irás.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Se acercó a ella, completamente desnudo y la abrazó por detrás – Ninguno de los dos tiene que ir a trabajar hoy – Le besó el cuello – Podemos pasar toda la tarde en la cama.

- Es una idea tentadora – Dijo ella, mientras se daba vuelta – Pero mis padres me esperan para almorzar. Solemos reunirnos en familia dos sábados por mes, y hoy nos toca.

- De acuerdo – Terry se separo de ella y comenzó a buscar su ropa - ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

- Un momento – Lo detuvo ella - ¿Quién ha dicho que tu vendrías?

- Debo ir – Se sentó para ponerse sus bóxers – Has dicho que se trataba de una reunión familiar, y yo soy parte de la familia.

- Pero...

- ¿Crees que deba llevar una botella de vino? – Se puso los jeans y los zapatos.

- Terry...

- ¿A tu madre le gustan las rosas?

- Tal vez deba llevarle un obsequio a las gemelas – Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí – ¡Será mejor que te apresures, o llegaremos tarde! – Le gritó.

A Candy no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Terry había vuelto a aparecer en su vida hacía poco tiempo, y ya había tomado el control de todo. Ni siquiera pudo entrar al baño, tuvieron que pasar barios segundos hasta que pudiera usarlo.

Después de tomar una ducha, se puso un vestido rosa veraniego y unos zapatos blancos. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se maquilló un poco. Luego bajó las escaleras, y encontró a Terry parado al lado de la puerta con Chato.

- ¡Definitivamente NO! – Exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Chato no irá a ningún lado vestido de esa forma – Dijo al ver al perro vestido con el ridículo trajecito de jean que Terry le había regalado.

- Le gusta... además es perfecto para un día soleado como hoy – Abrió la puerta y salió – Vamos, que debemos pasar por la tienda para no llegar con las manos vacías - A ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo hacía su auto.

Tardaron menos de una hora en llegar hasta la casa de sus padres. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

- Recuerda no abrir la boca – Le advirtió ella, mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Candy tocó el timbre, y a los pocos segundos apareció su madre.

- Es un gusto volver a verla – Terry le dio un efusivo abrazo a Rosemary. Candy debió suponer que no iba a hacer caso a sus palabras.

- ¿Terry? – Pregunto ella, sonriendo desconcertada.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... creí que no me reconocería.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? – Los hiso entrar a la casa, dirigiéndolos hacia el fondo, donde se encontraba la familia – He visto todas tus películas. Además recuerdo ese día en que viniste a ver a Candy, cuando ella estuvo enferma ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si, señora – Su sonrisa se borró al recordar el bebé perdido.

- Puedes decirme Rose – Le hiso señas a los demás para que se acerquen. Las primeras en llegar fueron las gemelas.

- ¡Terry! – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, arrojándose a los brazos del actor.

- ¿Cómo han estado? – Las besó en las mejillas.

- El ojo derecho de Candy comenzó a temblar, un tic nuevo en ella. En todos los años que habían pasado, había sido ella a quien Mandy y Melany corrían a abrazar al verla llegar, ahora parecía ser invisible. Terry le había robado su lugar, hasta a su madre parecía caerle mejor él.

- Así que la relación está progresando - Albert se acercó a Candy.

- Estamos bien.

- Más que eso, diría yo. Sino no lo hubieras traído a casa – Miraba como jugaba Terry con sus hijas – Debo admitir que es bueno con las niñas.

- Lo quieren más que a mí.

- ¿Estás celosa? – Albert rió, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana – Enserio… no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ellas te adoran, nadie robará tu puesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene puesto Chato? – Preguntó Mandy.

- Es un ridículo traje que le ha comprado Terry.

- A mí me parece lindo – Melany se agachó para acariciar al perro – Creo que le da estilo.

- Te lo dije – Susurró Terry en el oído de Candy.

- La comida ya esta lista – Les dijo Jane - ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, mientras Rosemary servía el almuerzo. Terry estaba sentado frente al padre de Candy, quien lo miraba fijamente. A ella le extrañaba que no estuviera hablando de planes de boda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están saliendo? – Decidió romper el silencio.

- En realidad...

- Dos semanas – Terry no la dejó hablar, y le tomó la mano posesivamente.

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo será la boda? – Ahí estaba – Tal vez Rose pueda contactarse con tu madre para los preparativos... ¿Por qué no nos su número telefónico?

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Candy, completamente roja de la vergüenza.

- Disculpa, hija... pero tu madre y yo no creemos en los noviazgos largos. Si ya han formalizado su relación, lo correcto sería que se casen – Se dirigió a Terry - ¿Tu qué opinas?

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Candy.

- Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para pasar al siguiente paso – Terry se levantó de su silla, y se arrodilló a los pies de Candy, ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y el resto de los presentes tampoco – Candy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Yo... – No podía hablar, estaba completamente absorta ante lo que acababa de oír – Yo... – Nunca imagino que Terry podría hacerle aquello frente a su familia. Sabía que no debía haberlo llevado al almuerzo – Yo...

- ¡Claro que acepta! – Exclamó su padre, quien veía realizados sus sueños de ver a su única hija casada.

- Willy – Le habló su esposa en un murmullo – Esa es una decisión que corresponde tomarla a nuestra hija.

- No hay nada que pensar – Continuó él – Candy va a casarse. Ella así lo desea ¿No es verdad, cariño?

- Yo...

- ¡Lo ven! – Exclamó triunfante – Tenemos que comenzar a organizarlo todo. La boda de Albert y Jane fue planeada con un año de anticipación. No podemos perder tiempo.

- ¿En verdad van a casarse? – Preguntó Mandy, emocionada.

- Yo... – Candy aún no salía de la impresión.

- ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor? – Intervino Melany.

- Yo seré la dama de honor – Las gemelas comenzaron a pelar para ver quien se quedaba con el puesto.

- Ambas pueden ser damas de honor – Dijo William.

- No puedo creer que vayas a casarte – Candy al fin reaccionó cuando Jane fue a felicitarla, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Yo me casaré?

- Tu padre ya está llamando al ministro – Le señaló hacia donde se encontraba William, hablando por su celular.

- ¿En verdad está sucediendo todo esto?

- Claro, mi amor – Terry se acercó a Candy y la abrazo por detrás – Creo que tu familia me ha aceptado... ya ves, no tenías por qué preocuparte.

- Si tenía que hacerlo – Murmuró ella, deseando ahorcar a Terry.

- Terry – Rosemary se acercó a ellos, entregándole un cuaderno al actor – Necesito que escribas aquí todos los invitados de tu parte. No en este momento, claro. Pero trata de hacerlo cuanto antes, para tener una idea de la cantidad de personas que vendrán a la boda – Se fue antes de recibir respuesta, aparentemente había muchas cosas que preparar. Rosemary adoraba las fiestas, y más aún si era ella quien las ofrecía.

- Ah sido uno de los peores días de mi vida – Dijo Candy, una vez que ella y Terry estuvieran en el auto rumbo a su casa.

- Se supone que el día en que te propongan matrimonio debe ser uno de los más felices.

- Solo si tu familia no es como la mía.

- Pues a mí me agradaron.

- ¡Te han obligado a casarte conmigo!

- ¿Quién dice que me han obligado?

- Yo estaba presente – Dijo lo evidente.

- Nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera – Contestó Terry.

- ¿Entonces porque has dicho que querías casarte conmigo?

- Porque así lo deseo.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Desde hace un par de días.

- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado? – Ella estaba indignada.

- Claro que no.

- ¡Sí! – Apuntó a su pecho con el dedo índice – Sabías como mi padre me insistía todo el tiempo en que me case, y te has aprovechado de esa situación, para que yo no pudiera rechazarte.

- Bueno, tal vez si se me haya ocurrido eso. Pero no lo tenía planeado, fue improvisación, te lo juro.

- No puedo creerlo – Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

- Estoy seguro que mis padres también se alegraran al saber la noticia. Sobre todo cuando les diga que voy a quedarme en Nueva York.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- He decidido hacerme cargo de la empresa. Este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que no es un trabajo tan desagradable como pensaba.

- Creí que te gustaba la actuación.

- Ya no es lo mismo que antes... además no quiero que dejes tu trabajo en el hospital una vez que nos casemos. Y no voy a permitir que vivamos en ciudades distintas – Candy casi muere de amor al oírlo decir aquello. No podía creer que estuviera dispuesto a dejar la carrera que tanto había amado por ella – Y no creo que sea bueno para nuestros hijos que su padre sea perseguido día y noche por la prensa.

- ¿Hijos?

- Sí, quiero tener al menos cuatro.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Te advierto que mis padres se tomaron el tema de la boda en serio. Es probable que en estos momentos estén visitando diferentes servicios de catering – Llegaron a la casa de Candy y Terry estacionó el auto.

- Estoy seguro – Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos – Y tu también lo estas, solo que no quieres admitirlo – Tenía razón. Candy deseaba eso más que nadie. Siempre lo había deseado – Ahora... ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?

- Si me negara... ¿Me harías caso? – Preguntó, burlona.

- No – Terry bajó del auto, y abrió la puerta trasera para Chato saliera. Luego fue a abrir la puerta de Candy – Creo que esta mañana dejamos un tema pendiente. Me gustaría que lo retomáramos.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa, con Chato pisándoles los talones. Una vez dentro, subieron a la habitación, donde se encerraron y no salieron sino hasta el día siguiente.

**ooo**

El lunes había llegado, y Candy tenía una cita en el hospital con Annie y Archie para hacer la prueba de ADN. Ellos ya estaban esperándola.

- ¿Están seguros que quieren hacerlo?

- Si – Contestó Archie, mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿En verdad eres Candice? – Ella dudó en contestarle, o romperle nariz de un puñetazo.

- Si – Al final se decidió por la primera opción.

- ¿En serio? – Definitivamente, Archie había comprado todos los números para ganarse ese puñetazo.

- Si.

- ¿Estás segura? – Ya no pudo soportarlo, su mano estaba tomando impulso hasta que un enfermero apareció para decirle que la sala estaba lista.

- Pasen por aquí – Les dijo ella, entrando primero a la sala.

- No puedo creer que sea Candice – Escuchó que Archie murmuraba. Continuó caminando, con una extraña sensación de una mirada que se dirigía a su trasero.

- Recuéstate en esta camilla, Annie – Le señaló Candy, mientras se disponía a preparar todo lo necesario para que no hubiera complicaciones.

- ¿Es seguro, esto? – Preguntó Archie, antes de que Candy clavara la aguja.

- Es un procedimiento delicado – Deseaba que Archie cerrara su boca.

- Entonces no es 100% seguro.

- Y lo será menos si no dejas de interrumpirme – Archie se cayó, por dos segundos.

- ¿Y si algo sale mal?

- ¡Archie! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! – Annie se asustó, nunca había visto a su amiga de esa forma. Bueno, tal vez el día en que se peleo con esa pelirroja.

- Lo siento... es solo que ya no estoy tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Annie confundida.

- No quiero hacerle daño al niño. Creo que podemos esperar hasta que nazca.

- En ese caso – Candy se sacó los guantes de látex – Será mejor que dejemos todo esto.

- Si... es lo mejor – Archie se acercó a la rubia para despedirse. Ella vio su intención de volver con lo mismo – Esto...

- ¡Soy Candice! – Ahora sí, un puño se estrello contra el perfecto rostro de Archie.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic.<em>

_Espero que les guste =)_

_Besossssssssssssssss_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho tiempo más en despertar? – Preguntó Annie, preocupada al ver que Archie no reaccionaba. Candy y ella estaban paradas alrededor del joven desmayado – Creo que te has pasado.

- Estoy segura que recibe golpes más fuertes en los partidos de polo. Despertará en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y qué me dices de su nariz?

- Tardará un poco más en recuperar su tamaño habitual – Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Archie se removió un poco y gimió – Lo vez, ya está despertando.

- ¿Archie?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Se tocó la nariz.

- Candy de ha golpeado.

- ¿Por qué? – Se puso de pie con dificultad.

- Porque has logrado exasperarme – Le dijo, apretando su puño.

- Y has hecho merito... – Agregó Annie.

- Me duele la nariz.

- Si... supongo que no podrás realizar graficas publicitarias en un tiempo – Dijo Candy, refiriéndose al trabajo de Archie como modelo.

- Creo que me has roto el tabique.

- No es cierto... pero quédate sentado unos minutos, puede que estés un poco mareado – Candy salió de la habitación, dejando a Annie y Archie solos.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Le preguntó ella.

- Si, por favor – Se sentó en la camilla - ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

- Pues... no fui yo quien recibió un golpe en la nariz – Le entregó un vaso con agua.

- Me refiero al embarazo – Bebió pequeños sorbos – He oído que las mujeres suelen tener malestares cuando se embarazan.

- Pues... si he tenido nauseas matutinas, pero supongo que se irán con el tiempo.

- ¿Necesitas algo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte con los gastos médicos.

- Creí que no te interesaba el bebé.

- He tenido tiempo de pensarlo... si el niño que esperas resulta ser mi hijo voy a criarlo como tal. Por eso no permití que te hicieran ese examen. No quería que el bebé corriera riesgos.

- Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón – Le sonrió. Sabía que Archie no podía ser tan desalmado.

- Por cierto... no sé como preguntarte esto pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En verdad era Candy?

**ooo**

Terry había pasado por casa de sus padres al salir del trabajo. Planeaba ir después a visitar a Candy, le había comprado un bonito anillo de compromiso y quería dárselo. Encontró a su madre en la sala, hablando por teléfono.

- Perfecto... hablamos luego – Eleanor cortó la comunicación y miró a su hijo con reproche - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que ibas a casarte?

- Así que ya te has enterado – Se sentó en el sofá, despreocupadamente.

- Una al Rosemary me ha llamado para hablar sobre la boda – Agitó el tubo del teléfono frente a Terry - ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de Candy?

- Sabes que no me gusta compartir mis temas personales con mis padres.

- Creo que una boda sobrepasa tus "temas personales"

- De acuerdo... tienes razón. Pero a mi favor debo decir que la decisión de casarme la he tomado ayer, en una reunión con la familia de Candy. Por eso ellos se enteraron antes que tú y papá. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está él?

- Está en el club... aún no sabe nada de la boda.

- Estoy seguro que lo pondrá feliz. Siempre ha querido que me case.

- De eso puedes estar seguro – Se sentó a su lado – Ahora dime... ¿Quién es ella?

- La conocí cuando íbamos a la escuela – Antes que su madre dijera al algo agregó – Y no, no es Susana – Terry sabía que a Eleanor no le caía bien su novia de la escuela, mucho menos después del escándalo de su padre. Ella creía que la hija era igual, y no estaba muy equivocada.

- Entonces...

- Candy fue quien me ayudó a graduarme de la escuela. Nos encontramos hace un par de semanas, en esa fiesta del colegio, y comenzamos a salir.

- ¿Entonces estas seguro de querer casarte? – Eleanor estaba sorprendida. Terry nunca había pensado en el matrimonio, solo había querido llegar a ser una estrella de cine, y lo había logrado. No entendía porque había cambiado tanto.

- Mamá – La tomó de las manos – Estoy seguro de la decisión que he tomado. Puedes quedarte tranquila, es lo que deseo.

- Entonces no me quedará más remedio que aceptarlo – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Sabes que si tú eres feliz, también lo soy yo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla?

- ¿A quién?

- A Candy... ¿A quién sino?

- Creo que puedo pedirle que venga a cenar mañana ¿Crees que podrás organizarlo todo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Eleanor – Tú solo invítala – Terry se puso de pie y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

- De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora... pasare a buscarla por el hospital y le diré que quieres conocerla.

- ¿Al hospital? ¿Está enferma? O acaso... no me digas que... Oh, ahora entiendo porque se apresuran tanto por casarse.

- Tranquila, mamá... Candy no está enferma, ni embarazada.

- ¿Y porque está en un hospital?

- Porque es la directora.

- ¿Vas a casarte con la directora de un hospital? – Preguntó, sorprendida - ¿Y donde quedo tu gusto por las chicas bonitas y sin cerebro? – Ese no podía ser su hijo.

- Bueno... Candy es muy bonita.

- Has cambiado.

- ¿Y eso te gusta? – Sonrió de medio lado.

- Por supuesto, mi amor. Me alegra que quieras casarte con una buena mujer, y no con aquellas modelos con las cuales solías salir.

- Ya lo sé, mamá ¿Quieres darle a papá las buenas noticias? Se me hace tarde.

- No te preocupes, yo se lo diré. Estoy segura que se alegrará mucho.

**ooo**

- Entonces Archie va a ser padre. – Candy y Terry estaban entrando a la casa de la rubia. Él había llegado justo a tiempo para recogerla, y ella se encargó de contarle todo lo sucedido esa tarde con Annie y Archie. No es que fuera chismosa, pero Terry y Archie habían sido muy buenos amigos en la escuela, a pesar de que ahora estuvieran distanciados, y Candy creía conveniente que él supiera lo que estaba pasando.

- Pero dices que él no está seguro de su paternidad.

- No, pero Annie dice que él es el padre del bebé que está esperando, y yo le creo. Además no ha puesto reparos en realizar la prueba de ADN – Cerró la puerta tras ellos, y Chato fue directo a recibirlos. Terry lo tomó en brazos.

- Me gustaría volver a hablar con él... – Recordaba todos los momentos vividos con Archie y sus amigos, deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

- Porque está enfadado conmigo. Dice que es por haberme ido sin siquiera despedirme, pero yo se que se trata de otra cosa.

- ¿Susana? – No tenía que preguntarlo, todos en la escuela habían estado al tanto de los sentimientos de Archie hacía Susana.

- Le dije que no quería saber nada de ella. Que podía buscarla si lo deseaba, pero al parecer ella no lo ha aceptado.

- Creo que deberías intentar recomponer la relación que ambos tenían.

- Tal vez – Dejo a Chato en el piso – Pero ahora tengo otra cosa en mente.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó con picardía, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente – Me gusta esto – Terry se separó un poco de ella y rebusco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, de donde sacó una cajita azul de terciopelo.

- Creo que no lo he hecho formalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A esto – Abrió la cajita frente a sus ojos, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante – Ahora si – Dijo, colocándole el anillo en el dedo - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Si, Terry – Él volvió a besarla con pasión.

Terminaron en el sofá, desnudos y agotados después de haber hecho el amor. Sentían una pasión irrefrenable, y no esperarían a llegar a la habitación para saciar su necesidad.

- Hay otra cosa que quería comentarte – Le dijo Terry.

- Dime...

- Hoy he hablado con mi madre. Se enfado un poco por no contarle lo de la boda.

- Puedo imaginarlo.

- Pero después se puso feliz, y quiere conocerte.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro... eres mi futura esposa – Le besó el cabello – Quiere que vengas a cenar a casa mañana.

- ¿Crees que le guste?

- Por supuesto que si... ¿Por qué no vienes con Chato? – El cachorro había saltado al sofá, para acostarse sobre el pecho de Terry.

- No creo que sepa comportarse... además estoy comenzado a sentir celos de la atención que le brindas.

- ¿También quieres que te compre un hueso de goma?

- No bromees – Le golpeó el brazo.

- Siempre serás única en mi vida. Nadie logrará reemplazarte.

Volvieron a hacer el amor. Era como si nunca se cansaran el uno del otro.

**ooo**

La noche siguiente, Candy se atrevió a retirarse con anticipación de su trabajo para prepararse para la cena. Uno de los beneficios de ser la directora del hospital, era que ella era su propia jefa, y no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Quería dar una buena impresión a sus futuros suegros, entonces paso por el centro comercial para comprar un vestido nuevo color coral a la altura de las rodillas y unos zapatos a tono. También tuvo tiempo para pasar por la peluquería, algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo. No quiso cortarse su largo cabello, pero si permitió que le dieran forma.

Al llegar a su casa, tomo una ducha y se vistió. Luego se maquillo un poco, no solía hacerlo, ya que no salía muy a menudo, pero de todas formas lo hiso.

No estaba muy segura de llevar a Chato a la cena, no era algo convencional, y además temía que se comportara mal. Había llamado a Albert y a sus padres para ver si podían cuidarlo, pero todos estaban ocupados esa noche. No le quedaba más remedio que llevarlo con ella, pues a Chato no le agradaba quedarse solo por las noches.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y un pastel de chocolate que había preparado para el postre y abordó su Jaguar. Condujo a casa de los padres de Terry, y su novio ya estaba esperándola en la puerta.

- Te vez hermosa – La saludó con un beso en la boca – Ven, te están esperando.

La condujo al interior de la casa. Eleanor y Richard estaban parados en medio de la sala, mirándola con una sonrisa. Candy sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Eleanor fue la primera en acercarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Al fin te conocemos! Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Espero que bien – Sonrió tímidamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! – La tomó de la mano – Te presento a mi marido, Richard.

- Un placer conocerlo, señor Grandchester.

- Llámame Richard – También le dio un beso en la mejilla – Después de todo, seremos familia.

- Claro – Candy volvió a dirigirse a Eleanor y le entrego el pastel – Lo he preparado para el postre.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

- Espero que no les moleste que haya traído a Chato. Es que mis padres no podían cuidarlo y Terry dijo que no habría problemas.

- Claro que no – Dijo Eleanor, agachándose para acariciar al perro – Terry me aviso que vendrías con él.

- Puede ser muy travieso.

- Estoy segura que se portará bien ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? La cena ya está lista.

Terry tomó a su prometida de la mano y la llevó hasta el comedor, retirándole la silla para que se sentara.

- Dinos, Candy... – Dijo Richard, en cuanto comenzaron a comer - ¿Cómo has hecho para atrapar a Terry?

- Creo que ha sido él quien me atrapo a mi – Comentó ella, divertida.

- Al principio ella no quería saber nada de mí... pero fui insistente y logré conquistar su corazón.

- Siempre le he dicho a Terry que debería casarse. Me alegro que al fin se haya decidido, y con una mujer tan bella como tú – Candy se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios – Eleanor me ha dicho que eres directora de un hospital.

- Si, del Saint Bartholomew.

- Estoy sorprendido – Richard bebió un sorbo de vino – Siempre creí que Terry terminaría con una joven sin cerebro... pero veo que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

- Y no solo eso, papá – Terry quería darle una noticia que lo pondría aún más feliz.

- ¿Hay más?

- He decidido quedarme en Nueva York. No retomaré mi carrera como actor, pienso que la carrera de empresario me sienta bien.

- Pues es una gran noticia – Richard no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al saber que su hijo se haría cargo de la empresa – ¿Pero que pasará con tu vida en Los Ángeles?

- No será fácil escapar de todo en tan poco tiempo... y estoy seguro que mi representante de opondrá, pero no me importa.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Claro que si, papá.

La cena continuó con normalidad. Chato solo había roto un par de adornos sin importancia.

- No te preocupes, Candy. No es nada que no pueda reemplazarse – Decía Eleanor, mientras recogía los restos de un jarrón, que a Candy le había parecido de porcelana China – No fue culpa de Chato... estaba mal colocado.

Estaban sentados en la sala, bebiendo café y comiendo el pastel que Candy había llevado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Disculpe joven Grandchester – Una empleada de la casa se dirigió a Terry – Tiene visitas.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, confundido.

- Yo – Una rubia de ojos azules entró a la sala, sin ser invitada.

- ¿Susana?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =) <em>

_Y perdón por el capitulo cortito... no tuve mucho tiempo en estos días. Prometo ponerle más ganas al próximo._

_Besosssssssssss_


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Candy sintió ganas de arrojarse a la yugular de Susana al verla parada en medio de la sala, con esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer allí? No tenía ningún derecho a eso. Deseaba agarrar a Terry por el cuello, para pedirle explicaciones de todo, pero se contuvo al saber que él también estaba tan confundido como ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Susana? – Preguntó Terry. Ella se acercó a él y se colgó de su brazo, descaradamente.

- Solo vine a visitarte – Le dijo con voz melosa – Como todas las noches... no sabía que tenías visitas – Miró a Candy burlonamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "como todas las noches"? – Candy notó como comenzaba a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

- Se que no debí venir a casa de tus padres – Susana ignoró la pregunta de Candy – Pero es que te extraño tanto...

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Terry se deshizo del agarre de Susana, como si se tratara de un bicho asqueroso – Te deje en claro que no quería tener nada que ver contigo. No entiendo porque vienes a molestarme aquí ¡Quiero que te vayas ya mismo!

- Pero Terry – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – No quiero seguir ocultando nuestra relación ¡No merezco esto!

- ¡Estás loca!

- Creo que lo mejor será que se vaya, señorita – Intervino Richard, antes que esa situación pudiera traerle problemas a su hijo.

- ¡No me iré! – Gritó Susana - ¡Quiero que Terry admita nuestra relación!

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! Te lo dije el otro día en la oficina.

- ¿En la oficina? – Preguntó Candy, cada vez entendía menos - ¿Por qué estaba Susana en la oficina?

- ¿Es que no lo sabías? – Susana sonrió burlonamente – Terry y yo trabajamos juntos desde hace un tiempo.

- Es una empleada más.

- Pero no para ti.

- No – Confesó él – Para mí eres menos que eso.

- Solo estás jugando.

- ¡Vete de aquí, Susana! – Gritó Terry exasperado. No quería seguir viendo su cara.

- Esta bien – Le dijo dulcemente – Nos veremos mañana, en la empresa.

- ¡No! – Dijo él, rotundamente – No te molestes en regresar a la empresa. A partir de este momento puedes considerarte despedida.

- Se que no es cierto lo que dices – Susana había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa. Comenzó a creer que se le había ido la mano con esta mentira – Estas nervioso y te entiendo, por eso será mejor que lo hablemos mañana.

- Te he dicho que no.

- Hablaremos mañana ¿De acuerdo? – No le dio tiempo a contestar, pues salió de la casa rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto, Terry? – Le preguntó Candy, completamente enfadada.

- Te acompañaré a tu casa – Tomó el bolso de Candy y se dirigió a la salida – Hablaremos en el camino.

- No – Dijo ella – Me iré sola – Estaba demasiado enojada con esa situación.

- Creo que será mejor que escuches a Terry antes de tomar alguna decisión – Le aconsejó Eleanor, intentando ayudar a su hijo. No creía que Terry hubiera sido tan estúpido como para meterse con una mujer tan desagradable como Susana – Deja que te acompañe a tu casa. Además... ya es demasiado tarde.

- Pero yo he traído mi auto.

- Tomaré un taxi de vuelta – Terry no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Tomó a Candy del brazo y la arrastro hacia la salida – Vamos – A ella no quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Terry abrió la puerta trasera del Jaguar de Candy para dejar pasar a Chato, y luego abrió la puerta del acompañante, pero Candy fue hacia el lado del conductor.

- No conducirás mi auto.

- Soy el hombre – Dijo Terry, con tono machista. Se dirigió a ella y la arrastro hacia el otro lado. La metió a la fuerza dentro del auto, y le ajustó el cinturón – Ahora vas a quedarte quieta y escucharme – Se subió al auto, y lo puso en marcha. Candy estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera una niña a la que le hubieran sacado su juguete – Tienes que creerme, Susana está mintiendo.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Me has mentido al no contarme que ella trabajaba en la empresa.

- No creí que fuera importante.

- Sabías que ella quería volver contigo.

- Puedes llamarme estúpido, pero no lo había sabido hasta hace apenas unos días, cuando ella me lo dejo en claro. Pero te juro que nunca le he dado ilusiones de que algo más pasara entre nosotros. Siempre fui sincero, y le dije que tú y yo teníamos una relación.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ella quería creerle.

- Jamás te mentiría – Estuvieron unos segundos callados, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la casa de Candy – Bueno... creo que es hora de irme – Bajó del auto y Candy lo hiso tras él.

- Espera – Lo llamó – No puedes tomarte un taxi a esta hora... es demasiado tarde.

- Tal vez me permitas dormir esta noche en tu sofá – Le dijo con fingida inocencia.

- Aún estoy enfadada... pero de acuerdo, puedes pasar la noche en mi cama.

- Creo que voy avanzando – Se acercó a ella y la beso.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la casa, cuando escucharon unos ladridos que venían del interior del auto. Estaban tan absortos en lo que pasaría dentro de unos minutos que habían olvidado a Chato. Terry volvió al auto y le abrió la puerta, y Chato corrió hacia la casa, evidentemente ofendido.

**ooo**

Susana regresó a su casa, azotando la puerta tras ella. Su madre la esperaba despierta, ansiosa por enterarse de las nuevas noticias.

- Te ha ido mal ¿Verdad?

- Creí que la tonta de Candy saldría corriendo... pero no lo ha hecho. Aunque supongo que ahora le estará pidiendo explicaciones a Terry – Se desplomó sobre el sofá.

- O tal vez se estén reconciliando.

- ¿De qué lado estas? – Le dijo, histérica.

- Sabes que del tuyo – Su madre parecía más confiada que ella misma – Pero lo has estado haciendo todo mal desde el principio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Terry ya te dejó una vez, era evidente que no iba a querer volver contigo.

- Vaya... gracias – Dijo Susana, irónicamente.

- No te ofendas, pero sabes muy bien que no te quiere.

- ¿Qué es lo que propones entonces? – Su madre sonrió de medio lado.

- Escúchame bien...

Susana prestó atención al plan de su madre, puesto que el de ella no estaba funcionando. Se había metido en la vida de Terry, pero él la había hecho a un lado. Entonces cuando escucho que sus padres ofrecerían una cena para Candy, creyó oportuno presentarse e inventar esa historia. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida por haber supuesto que le creerían. Terry no era estúpido, y por más que Candy le hubiera creído, él nunca llegaría a perdonarle una mentira como esa. Pero el plan de su madre si era bueno. Pasara lo que pasara, a Terry no le quedaría más remedio que quedarse con ella.

**ooo**

Sophie se sentía más feliz que nunca. En esas últimas semanas en que había estado viendo a Anthony se sentía una mujer plena. Él era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido en su vida, por no decir que también era el más apuesto. Y no podía creer que se hubiera fijado en ella, en una simple joven que nunca había atraído la mirada de los hombres. Era bonita, pero se creía demasiado insignificante como para gustarle a Anthony. Y después estaba la niña. Lindsay era adorable y Sophie ya había comenzado a quererla. Le había dicho a Anthony que podía contar con ella para todo lo que necesitase con tal de obtener la custodia absoluta de la pequeña.

- Buenos días – Dijo al ver que Anthony comenzaba a desperezarse a su lado.

- Buenos días – Le contestó él con voz cansina.

Estaban desnudos bajos las sabanas en la habitación de él. No era la primera vez que hacían el amor, pero si la primera noche que dormían juntos. Anthony había tenido miedo por cómo se tomaría Lindsay en hecho que su padre estuviera saliendo con otra mujer, pero su hija se había mostrado madura ante ese hecho. Le había dicho que le gustaría que Sophie formara parte de su familia, y él no había tenido que preguntarlo dos veces.

- ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? – Le preguntó ella.

- Claro... me encantan tus hotcakes. Eres una gran cocinera.

Sophie salió de la cama y se vistió con su ropa. A Anthony le hubiera gustado verla preparar el desayuno completamente desnuda, pero no podía ser ese modo teniendo una niña correteando por la casa. Sabía que debía contenerse.

Sophie estaba en la cocina, preparando los hotcakes, cuando escuchó una vocecilla tras ella.

- ¿Te quedarás a vivir con nosotros?

- ¡Lindsay! – Se sorprendió ella – Creí que estabas dormida.

- Lo estaba – Dijo, mientras se sentaba en la mesa – Pero me ha despertado el aroma de los hotcakes que estas preparando... huele delicioso.

- Podrás comer todos los que desees.

- No has contestado mi pregunta – Nadie podría decir que esa niña tenía cuatro años, pues cuando hablaba parecía mucho mayor - ¿Vivirás con nosotros a partir de ahora?

- No creo que sea tan sencillo.

- ¿Por qué no? Mi papá te quiere y a mí también me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros. No encuentro ningún problema en eso.

- Las personas mayores no pueden irse a vivir juntas así porque sí – Intentó explicarle Sophie a la niño.

- Se que antes tienen que casarse, pero no creo que sea muy difícil hacerlo.

- Contraer matrimonio no es algo que una persona pueda tomarse a la ligera. Es un paso muy importante. Debes saber eso para el futuro.

- De acuerdo – Dijo ella – Pero sé que se casarán. Estoy segura de ello.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, solo unos segundos, probablemente Anthony lo hubiera atendido. Y así parecía ser, porque a los pocos minutos, él bajó las escaleras, con expresión sombría. Se acercó a Sophie y le habló al oído para que Lindsay no pudiera escucharlos, aunque ella estaba tan ocupada comiendo sus hotcakes que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su padre.

- Hay problemas con el tema de la custodia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi abogado ha llamado. Dice que no confía en que los jueces me otorguen la custodia de Lindsay.

- ¿Pero qué hay de las pruebas? – Preguntó ella. No podía creer que las cosas estuvieran saliendo de ese modo. Era absurdo que le entregaran a la niña a una madre incompetente.

- La mayoría de los jueces no toman en serio ese tipo de pruebas. Y siempre están más dispuestos a entregarle la custodia a la madre que al padre. Además hay otro problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yasmín se ha casado. Y eso le da más oportunidades de ganar el juicio.

- No puede ser...

- Ha sido una buena jugada por su parte.

- ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto?

- Mi abogado dice que la única posibilidad de ganar el juicio es estando en las mismas condiciones que ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si yo me casara, el juez podría pensar que también estoy en condiciones de ofrecerle a mi hija una familia verdadera – Sophie entendió a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Recuerdas que una vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte.

- Si.

- Entonces casémonos – Le dijo sin titubear.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero que hagas esto si no quieres. Siempre hay otras posibilidades.

- Quiero hacerlo, Anthony. No permitiré que le devuelvan a Lindsay a esa mujer.

- Eres la mejor – Sabía que podía contar con ella. Y después de todo, comenzaba a agradarle la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre ellos, pero no uno por conveniencia, sino uno de verdad.

**ooo**

Los días pasaban, y las cosas parecían ir bien para Candy. Sin contar las veces en que su madre la llamaba o iba a buscarla al hospital para comentarle como iban los preparativos para la boda. Nunca pedía su consejo, pues Rosemary ya lo había realizado todo. Candy solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, pensando que lo mejor sería que Terry y ella se escaparan a Las Vegas, de esa forma, evitarían la intromisión de sus padres, aunque ellos no se lo perdonarían nunca.

Estaba tomando el té en casa de Annie, mientras charlaban sobre el embarazo de su amiga.

- No puedo creer como ha cambiado Archie – Decía Candy.

- Ha estado llamándome todos los días para ver cómo está el bebé. Ya está comenzando a irritarme.

- Creí que eso era lo que querías.

- Si, pero no soporto que llame a las cuatro de la mañana porque ha tenido una corazonada de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a quedarse en tu casa? – Bromeó Candy.

- No creo que esa sea una solución.

- ¿Por qué no? Siempre has querido eso.

- Lo que siempre he querido es que Archie este conmigo porque me ame. No porque voy a tener un hijo suyo y está preocupado.

- Por algo se empieza – Bebió un sorbo de té - ¿Ha vuelto a hablar sobre ese tema del ADN?

- No, no ha vuelto a comentar nada.

- Tal vez ya no tenga dudas al respecto.

El timbre sonó, y el ama de llaves de Annie fue a abrir la puerta. A los pocos segundos, Archie apareció donde ellas estaban tomando su té, cargado de bolsas.

- Archie ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Annie.

- He estado en un centro comercial, y compre algunas cosas para el bebé – Dijo él, mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa. Annie se acercó para ver que había comprado.

- Hola, Archie – Lo saludo Candy, pero él parecía no querer acercársele - ¿No vas a saludarme?

- No lo sé – Dijo, pensativo - ¿Piensas volver a golpearme?

- No lo creo... veo que ya has aprendido mi nombre.

- Si, supongo que si...

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Annie. Sacando de una bolsa un conjuntito de bebé color rosa, y otro exactamente igual pero en color celeste.

- Aún no sabemos que será el bebé. Por eso compre todo en los dos colores – Se sentía orgulloso por haber sorteado una situación como esa con tanta facilidad.

- Podrías haber comprado en color blanco o amarillo.

- No se me había ocurrido – Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Será mejor que los deje solos – Candy se puso de pie y se despidió de ellos. Necesitaban estar un tiempo a solas.

**ooo**

Terry se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza en una habitación extraña. No entendía que era lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado revisando unos papeles de la empresa, mientras tomaba un café que su secretaría le había preparado y esperaba terminar rápidamente con su trabajo para poder pasar a ver a Candy.

Giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con una mujer rubia dormida a su lado. Pero no era Candy quien yacía desnuda a su lado.

- ¡Susana! – Exclamó, asqueado. Ella despertó lentamente y le brindó una radiante sonrisa - ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó enfadado, al darse cuenta que él también estaba desnudo.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ha sucedido?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Susana parecía ofendida.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y porque me duele la cabeza?

- Estas en mi habitación.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Eso no es lo que decías anoche, mientras me hacías el amor.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sé que muchas de ustedes se van a decepcionar... pero prometo que esta historia va a tener un final feliz, como el resto de mis historias. Y por supuesto no la voy a abandonar... a pesar de que a veces pueda que tarde un poquito en actualizar =)<em>

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios._

_Besosssssssssss_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

- Espera, Terry ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Se puso rápidamente los jeans y la chaqueta. No soportaba estar un segundo más en la misma habitación que Susana. Se sentía asqueado.

- Tenemos que hablar... no puedes irte de este modo después de lo que acaba de pasar.

- Escúchame bien – La miro fijamente – No sé cómo has logrado esto, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. Jamás volveré a tu lado ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Y con esas crueles palabras, Terry abandonó la habitación de Susana.

- Ya lo veremos...

Terry salió a la calle, pero su auto no estaba aparcado cerca de allí. Supuso que Susana lo habría llevado hasta su casa. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al menos tenía algo de dinero para tomarse un taxi.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Odiaba a Susana por haber llegado a esos extremos. Estaba seguro que fue ella la culpable, pero no podía recordar nada. Y tampoco podría ir a la policía ¿Quién iba a creerle una historia como esa?

Abordó un taxi, pero en vez de dar la dirección de su apartamento, se dirigió a la casa de Candy. En esos momentos necesitaba estar con ella, no podía permitir que Susana arruinara su boda.

**ooo**

Era sábado, el día favorito de Candy. Y hubiera sido perfecto si su madre no hubiera llegado a las nueve de la mañana con una diseñadora que se encargaría de su vestido de novia. No es que le desagradara recibir a la diseñadora. Como toda mujer, ella soñaba con su vestido blanco de novia. Pero el día anterior había trabajado hasta muy tarde, y le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más esa mañana.

- Creo que este diseño es perfecto – Decía su madre, señalando un ostentoso vestido con encaje y piedras.

- No lo sé... a mí me gustaría algo más sencillo.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Es tu boda, y debes ser el centro de atención.

- Pues con ese vestido parece el pastel de la boda.

- Tal vez este de aquí sea tu estilo – La diseñadora señaló un bonito vestido blanco, sencillo pero elegante.

- Si... supongo que algo así sería perfecto.

- ¿Qué te parece si te dejo los libros con las fotografías? Así podrás decidir con más calma cual es el indicado. Después de todo es tu boda, y debes estar cómoda con el vestido que elijas.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo su madre.

- En ese caso... llámame cuando decidas – Le dijo a Candy – Si no estás conforme con ninguno de los vestidos, podemos hacer un diseño exclusivo para ti. Claro que eso aumentaría el costo.

- No se preocupe por el precio – Siempre era Rosemary quien contestaba. Candy no entendía porque la habían incluido en la cita, si su madre podría hacerlo todo sola – Es la boda de mi hija, y no repararemos en gastos.

Rosemary acompañó a la diseñadora a la puerta, como si se tratara de su propia casa.

- ¡Oh, Terry! – Candy escuchó que decía su madre.

- ¿Se encuentra Candy?

- Claro... pasa por favor.

Candy estaba recogiendo los libros que le había dejado la diseñadora cuando Terry entró a la sala y se dirigió a ella.

- Los dejaré solos – Dijo su madre antes de retirarse.

Candy noto que Terry estaba raro.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

- No ¿Por qué? – Parecía nervioso – No pasa nada.

- Te noto extraño.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza. Deben ser los nervios por la boda.

- Dímelo a mí – Candy rió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para dejar salir a Chato. Rose había insistido en encerrarlo, pues últimamente había estado haciendo muchas travesuras – Mi madre ha llegado las nueve de la mañana para escoger el vestido de novia.

Chato salió de la cocina como una flecha y saltó a los brazos de Terry.

- ¿Ya lo has escogido? ¿Puedo verlo?

- Aún no lo he escogido. Y no. No puedes verlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda.

- ¿En verdad crees en eso? – Después de lo que había pasado ese día, Terry estaba seguro de que la mala suerte era algo que lo acompañaba día y noche. No era cuestión de ver o no el vestido de novia antes de la boda.

- No lo sé... después de todo, es la tradición.

- De acuerdo – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Será una sorpresa – La besó apasionadamente.

- ¿Has venido a darme el beso de los buenos días? – Le preguntó traviesa, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Terry, y lo acariciaba tiernamente.

- No – Terry la abrazó más fuerte – He venido a pasar el sábado entero con la mujer que amo.

- Pues... hace frío afuera – El verano estaba terminando, y el frío comenzaba a sentirse en la ciudad de Nueva York – Tal vez podríamos rentar algunas películas y verlas en la habitación.

- Me parece una idea excelente.

Terry se encargo de ir a rentar las películas. Pero en el instante en que puso un pie en la tienda de videos, supo que había sido una mala idea. Era obvio que la gente iba a reconocerlo, y gracias a ello, tardó más tiempo de lo normal.

Cuando volvió con Candy, ella ya había llenado un tazón grande con rosetas de maíz.

- Has tardado mucho.

- Lo siento...

- No importa – Tomó el tazón y ambos subieron a la habitación. A Terry le gustaba la confianza que le tenía Candy, y se sentía miserable por eso. Sentía que la estaba engañando al no contarle nada de lo que había pasado con Susana, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Después de todo, no había sido su culpa.

Terry encendió el DVD, mientras Candy se sacaba los zapatos y se metía debajo del edredón. Chato no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó a su lado.

Cuando fue el turno de Terry de acostarse, no solo se quito los zapatos, sino que quedó vestido únicamente con sus bóxers.

- No me gusta acostarme vestido... tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Pero si solo veremos unas películas – Contestó ella con fingida inocencia.

- De todas formas – Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa – Me gustas más desnuda.

Candy aceptó, y se quedó vestida con su ropa interior, sabiendo que no le duraría puesta mucho tiempo más. Y no se había equivocado. Quince minutos después, la película dejo de interesarles, y se dedicaron exclusivamente a ellos dos.

Ese sábado, ni Candy ni Terry salieron de la cama en todo el día.

Al día siguiente, Terry se despertó con la mujer correcta a su lado. No deseaba levantarse de la cama, pero quería sorprender a Candy con un desayuno preparado por él mismo.

Se dirigió a la cocina puso a funcionar la cafetera. Preparó un par de tostadas, pues era lo único que sabía hacer. Esperaba que Candy fuera mejor cocinera que él, pues de otra forma, ambos morirían de hambre.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hacía la habitación. Pero al pasar por la sala, notó las cartas que estaban debajo de la puerta. Se agachó y las recogió.

- Buenos días – Despertó a Candy con un beso en los labios – Te he traído el desayuno.

- ¿Así será el resto de los días? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No lo creo... pero puedo intentarlo – Volvió a acostarse a su lado.

- También me has traído la correspondencia – Dijo tomando las cartas que estaban sobre la bandeja. La mayoría de ellas eran cuentas que pagar, menos una – Mira esto – Se la mostró a Terry – Parece una invitación.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Candy abrió el sobre y sacó la invitación. La leyó con cuidado.

- Es de Anthony... de su boda – Dijo sorprendida. No entendía porque Anthony la estaba invitando a su boda, cuando en el colegio nunca habían sido amigos. Él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

- ¿Anthony se casa? – Preguntó Terry con decepción, pues él había sido su mejor amigo, y no había recibido invitación.

- La semana que viene.

- ¿Irás?

- No lo sé... ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No creo que quiera verme.

- Entonces no iré.

- No seas boba... él te ha invitado a ti. Debes ir.

- Solo iré si vienes conmigo. Tú tienes más derechos que yo a estar a su lado en un momento como ese.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar Terry – Pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

**ooo**

Era una ceremonia sencilla, pues así lo habían decidido Anthony y Sophie. La boda se realizaría en la casa de Anthony, y solo había unos pocos invitados.

Las hermanas de Sophie habían sido las primeras en llegar, para ayudar a la novia con los preparativos. Al principio se habían mostrado algo escépticas ante la noticia del casamiento de su hermana pequeña, pero terminaron por aceptarlo.

Archie también había llegado temprano, acompañado por Annie, pues no quería dejarla sola ni un momento. Casi inmediatamente después de él, llegó su hermano mellizo. La sorpresa había sido cuando Stear llegó acompañado por Patty.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Le preguntó Annie, tomando a Patty del brazo y arrastrándola hacia uno de los rincones para hablar más tranquilas.

- Bueno... hace unos días encontré a Stear por casualidad en uno de los eventos a los que suelo asistir con frecuencia y...

- Ve al grano.

- Comenzamos a salir, y creo que esta vez sí es algo serio.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Siempre me ha gustado Stear... desde que estábamos en el colegio.

- Lo sé, lo sé... todo esto es muy irónico...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque terminamos con los chicos que nos gustaban en el colegio, y que nunca se fijaron en nosotras... ya sabes... Archie y yo, Tú y Stear, Candy y Terry...

- ¿Candy y Terry? ¿Entonces si va en serio su relación?

- Van a casarse.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Patty - ¿Y porque nadie me ha contado nada?

- Porque es muy reciente. Candy llevó a Terry a casa de sus padres y ya sabes cómo son... además, no es fácil contactar contigo, siempre estás haciendo campañas y casi nunca contestas el teléfono.

- Tienes razón... es que he tenido mucho trabajo.

- Ya veo... – Dijo Annie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Stear hablando con Archie y Anthony – Vamos con ellos.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia. Entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a los últimos invitados.

- ¿Por qué lo has invitado? – Le preguntó Archie a Anthony.

- Yo no lo he hecho... debe haber venido con Candy. Le envié una invitación a ella.

- Será mejor que se marche.

- Yo creo que será mejor que te comportes – Intervino Stear – Es la boda de Anthony, no le hagas pasar un mal rato.

Terry y Candy se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Anthony y los demás. Terry iba impecablemente vestido con un traje negó. Mientras que Candy estaba preciosa con un vestido corto, color rojo.

- Gracias por invitarme – Le dijo a Anthony, después de saludar a todos – Espero que no te moleste que haya venido con Terry, es que pronto vamos a casarnos.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido. A Anthony no le molestaba que Terry hubiera asistido a su boda. No le había enviado una invitación porque creyó que no iría, pero le alegraba verlo ahí.

- Claro que todos ustedes están invitados – Dijo ella sonriente.

- Pues allí estaremos – Dijo Stear, evitando que su hermano acotara algo indebido.

La ceremonia comenzó. Todos los presentes estaban al tanto que se trataba de una medida para que Anthony pudiera conservar la custodia de su hija. Pero era innegable el amor que se podía apreciar en la pareja. Les esperaba un gran futuro juntos.

Durante la recepción, Terry encontró la oportunidad para charlar con quien, años atrás, había sido su mejor amigo.

- En verdad estoy muy feliz por ti – Le dijo.

- Gracias. Sophie es una gran mujer... no sabía que tú y Candy estaban saliendo.

- Y esta vez es definitivo. No tengo dudas que ella es la mujer de mi vida.

- Siempre lo fue – Dijo Anthony con firmeza – Desde que íbamos al colegio, y me contaste sobre aquella noche en que la habías hecho tuya. Siempre supe que no se trataba de una más en tu lista de conquistas.

- Candy es especial.

- Espero que sepas apreciarla.

- Claro que sí. Jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarla – Al menos conscientemente.

Aún no había tenido noticias de Susana. Creyó que por fin ella había entendido que no quería volver a verla, y hasta había llegado a olvidarse de ese penoso hecho que había ocurrido una semana atrás. Solo tenía lugar en su cabeza para ocuparse de Candy, y de su próxima boda. Recordó que debía llamar a Robert para que la noticia no lo tomara por sorpresa. Estaba seguro que su boda tendría gran repercusión en los medios de comunicación.

**ooo**

Era su horario de almuerzo, y Candy salió del hospital para dirigirse a un restaurante cercano. A esa hora, generalmente solía comer con Terry, pero ese día tenía una junta muy importante en la empresa y Candy debería almorzar sola.

Últimamente había estado demasiado ocupada con la organización de la boda. Su madre se estaba encargando de absolutamente todo sin contratiempos, pero reclamaba la participación de ella en todo momento, y eso a Candy la agotaba. Más aún cuando ella misma no podía tomar las decisiones.

Había terminado de comer y estaba tomando un café, mientras leía el periódico que había comprado camino al restaurante. Pero al llegar al suplemento de espectáculos, un encabezado la dejó perpleja.

"_UNA JOVEN QUE ANUNCIA ESTAR EMBARAZA DE LA ESTRELLA DE CINE TERRY GRANDCHESTER"_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Como dije en el capitulo anterior... no se preocupen porque todas mis historias van a tener un final feliz...<em>

_Mil gracias por todos los comentarios =)_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

La junta había terminado, y Terry salió a la calle para tomar un poco de aire. Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Todas eran de la misma persona. Se preguntaba que habría hecho mal esta vez.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Robert – Contestó Terry – Estaba en una reunión ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede? – Contestó exasperado - ¿Es que acaso no has leído los periódicos de esta mañana?

- ¿Hay algo que debería saber? – Comenzó a preocuparse al oír el tono de su representante. Era evidente que algo no andaba bien.

- ¡Estas arruinando tu carrera! Primero el video con esa muchacha y ahora...

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Qué hay de cierto en esa historia de la joven que espera un hijo tuyo?

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Terry sorprendido. No tenía que hacer muchas preguntas para saber de quién se trataba, pero quería estar seguro - ¿Sabes el nombre de esa mujer?

- Una tal Susana, no recuerdo el apellido... Marlon... Mastrowe...

- Marlowe – Dijo Terry, con un deje de rencor en la voz.

- Si, Marlowe ¿La conoces?

- Por desgracia, si.

- ¿Entonces es cierto lo de su embarazo?

- No lo sé – Terry comenzaba a notar un ligero dolor de cabeza. No se atrevía a contarle a Robert lo sucedido. Cualquier persona supondría que se trataba de una excusa para eludir su responsabilidad.

- Escucha, muchacho... Tomaré el primer vuelo disponible a Nueva York ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

- En la calle.

- Quiero que vayas a tu casa y no salgas hasta que yo llegue. No contestes los teléfonos y no des ninguna entrevista. Una noticia como esta sería catastrófica para tu carrera si no se la maneja debidamente. Debemos pensar bien en lo que vamos a hacer.

- De acuerdo.

En realidad no lo estaba. No quería seguir los consejos de Robert, él solo pensaba en la carrera de Terry, y no en su vida persona, en los problemas que esto podría traerle con Candy.

- ¡Carajo! – Recordó que Candy solía leer el periódico durante el almuerzo. Probablemente ya se habría enterado de la noticia, y tendría ganas de rebanarle la garganta.

Hiso caso omiso a los consejos de Robert y se dirigió al hospital. Candy no atendía el teléfono, con lo cual estaba seguro de que sí había leído la noticia. Aparcó su auto en la entrada e ingresó rápidamente al hospital. Notó como las miradas de enfermeras y doctores se posaban en él, y no precisamente por ser el actor de Hollywood. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo por allí, pues su relación con Candy era de público conocimiento. Al parecer, la noticia había corrido rápido.

Entró rápidamente a la oficina de Candy. Ella estaba tras el escritorio, mirándolo furibundamente con sus ojos verdes.

- Candy... – Intentó acercarse a ella, pero algo en su mirada lo hizo desistir – Debemos hablar.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – Se puso de pie abruptamente, empuñando un bisturí con su mano derecha.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntó Terry, retrocediendo hacia atrás. Sabía que Candy no realizaba cirugías.

- Un recuerdo de mis prácticas en la universidad. Sé cómo usarlo, y no dudaré en extirparte el corazón.

- Se que puedes hacerlo, y no digo que no lo merezca...

- De eso puedes estar seguro.

- Pero tienes que escucharme.

- Te doy dos minutos.

- ¿Podrías soltar el bisturí? – Candy le dirigió una mirada furiosa – Entiendo... puedes quedártelo, pero escúchame antes de utilizarlo.

- Solo dime que no te has acostado con ella.

Terry solo se limito a bajar la mirada, diciéndole a Candy todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pegó un gritó furioso y arremetió contra Terry.

- Espera – Dijo, tomándola por las muñecas y logrando que soltara el bisturí – No ha sido mi culpa, Susana lo ha planeado todo.

- Claro... te violo – Dijo irónicamente.

- Podría decirse que si – El ojo derecho de Candy comenzó a temblar. Si no fuera porque Terry la mantenía sujeta, ya lo habría estrangulado – No sé como lo ha hecho. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en bebiendo un café en mi oficina... y al día siguiente me desperté en la cama con ella. No tengo idea de que puede haber sucedido, pero jamás lo hubiera hecho voluntariamente ¡Tienes que creerme!

- ¡No puedo!

- Candy... – Le dijo con una mirada suplicante – Vamos a casarnos, esto no puede...

- No – Le dijo rotundamente – No nos casaremos.

- No puedes hablar en serio – Terry sintió todos sueños esfumarse – No puedes suspender la boda por una mentira de Susana. Estoy seguro que ella lo ha maquinado todo. Tú misma la viste esa noche en mi casa ¡Esta loca!

Candy lo pensó. Tal vez lo que Terry le estaba diciendo era real, tal vez Susana se las habría arreglado para llevárselo a la cama. No sería la primera vez que alguien se aprovecha de las drogas para violar, solo que las victimas solían ser mujeres, y no hombres. Pero aún así, había algo que ella no podía negar.

- Pero está esperando un hijo tuyo.

- Eso... yo no lo sé...

- No podemos casarnos en circunstancias como estas.

- Candy... por favor, no me abandones – Le suplico – Te necesito. No podría vivir sin ti.

- Necesito tiempo.

- ¿Y la boda?

- La suspenderemos... al menos por el momento.

- Candy...

- Déjame sola, Terry. Necesito tener mi propio espacio para pensar, y no puedo hacerlo si tú estás en todo momento al lado mío. Por favor, debes entenderme.

- No podré sobrellevar este momento si no estás conmigo.

- Siempre estaré allí para ti – Le tocó la mejilla cariñosamente.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos – Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Una vez que Terry se marchó, Candy se dejó caer en la silla y lloró desconsoladamente. Sabía que en las próximas horas sus familiares y amigos comenzarían a llamarla, y quería mostrarse fuerte ante ellos, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada.

Decidió tomarse el resto de la tarde libre para poder ir a su casa a descansar un poco. Había sido un día muy agitado para ella, y todavía tenía que comunicarles a sus padres su decisión de posponer la boda.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, Chato la recibió efusivamente. Candy lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente. Chato era el único consuelo que tenía en esos momentos.

Se sacó su abrigo y lo tiró descuidadamente sobre el sofá. La lucecita del contestador automático del teléfono estaba titilando.

- Genial – Dijo Candy con ironía. Presionó el botón para escuchar el primer mensaje.

Cariño, soy mamá – Parecía preocupada – He visto esa nota en el periódico, imagino que ya lo sabes. Tu padre está furioso y quiere salir a buscar a Terry para pedirle explicaciones. No te preocupes, ya le di un tranquilizante. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo. Llámame en cuando escuches el mensaje. Te quiero.

- También te quiero, mamá – Dijo ella, mirando al teléfono.

El segundo mensaje era de Annie.

Candy – Su voz era de indignación – No puedo creer lo que te hiso Terry ¡Y yo que creí que había cambiado! Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Archie se ofreció a darle su merecido, avísame si estás de acuerdo con ello.

Candy rió. Tal vez debería considerar la propuesta de Archie.

¡Te lo advertí! – Era la voz de su hermano la que se escuchó por toda la sala. Estaba completamente enfadado – Te advertí que no te enredadas con ese imbécil. Sabía que te haría sufrir nuevamente, pero esta vez no se lo dejaré pasar – Hubo un forcejeo del otro lado de la línea, y luego se oyó la voz de Jane – Candy, querida... no le hagas caso a Albert, no sabe lo que dice, solo está preocupado por ti. Antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, habla con Terry. Escúchalo, estoy segura que solo se trata de un engaño. No pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz. Las niñas te mandan saludos y esperan que vengas a verlas prontos. Trae a Chato.

El cuarto y último mensaje no tenía nada que ver con la noticia que había salido en el periódico. Este era de Tom, quien la invitaba a su casa a visitar a su hijo. Alvin era un hermoso y sano Bebé de cinco meses. Candy lo había visto solo un par de veces, por eso creyó conveniente la idea hacerles una visita. Al menos Tom no sabía nada de su relación con Terry. Había pensado en decírselo unas semanas antes de la boda, pues sabía que no iba a gustarle. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

**ooo**

- Creo que al fin lo hemos logrado – Le dijo Susana a su madre. Estaba con el periódico en sus manos, leyendo la nota que había brindado a todos los periodistas que se habían mostrado interesados en escucharla.

- Te dije que algo así no fallaría.

- Tienes razón. Ahora solo hay un problema...

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué pasará cuando Terry se dé cuenta de que no estoy embarazada?

- Deberás casarte con él lo más rápido posible, después no será difícil fingir un aborto. Ya he hablado con mi primo, el doctor, y está dispuesto a ayudarnos con todo lo que necesitemos.

- No te preocupes... ahora a Terry no le quedará más remedio que casarse conmigo. Lo presionare con salir en todos los medios si no me responde.

Susana estaba feliz porque el plan de su madre si había dado resultados. Aún no había hablado con Terry, pero estaba segura que no se desligaría de su responsabilidad.

Terry estaba convencido de que entre ellos había habido sexo, y Susana se encargo de que así fuera.

No le resultó muy difícil ingresar a la empresa y ponerle una droga que su madre le había dado en su café. Conocía todos los movimientos del lugar, y supo actuar prudentemente. Luego espero a que Terry bajara a buscar su auto. Para ese momento, las drogas ya habían hecho efecto, y ella aprovecho para abordarlo, y llevarlo a su casa. El problema surgió al momento de la verdad. Lo había desnudado y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, pero por alguna razón, Terry no funcionaba. Susana se puso furiosa, nunca antes le había pasado algo semejante, y Terry nunca había tenido ese problema cuando salían juntos. Se enojó al ver que era incapaz de excitarlo, y para colmo, él no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer insignificante, Candy.

Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo, él no recordaría nada al día siguiente. Terry solo se despertaría en la cama de ella, ambos desnudos bajo las sabanas, era un escenario inequívoco. Creería lo que ella le dijera.

El teléfono sonó, y fue la madre de Susana quien contestó. Segundos después, le pasó el tubo a su hija. A juzgar por su sonrisa, se trataba de Terry.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? – Estaba enfadado. Susana no esperaba menos.

- Resulta que esa noche apasionada que compartimos tuvo consecuencias – Le dijo con total tranquilidad.

- ¡Me has drogado! – Vaya, no era tan estúpido – No creo que estés embarazada. Pienso que todo esto es un invento tuyo para que vuelva a tu lado.

- Si quieres puedo mostrarte el análisis – Ya lo tenía todo preparado, no era nada que no se pudiera comprar.

- No lograrás convencerme con eso.

- Lo he hecho con la prensa.

- ¡Eres una maldita bruja!

- No puedes hablarle así a la madre de tu hijo – Dijo ella con tono ofendido.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

- No quiero tu dinero – Lo quería todo.

- No te hagas la santa. Tienes un precio, siempre lo has tenido.

- Es cierto... pero en este caso, el precio es mucho más elevado.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Quiero que te cases conmigo.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Es lo correcto.

- Olvídalo. Nunca conseguirás eso.

- Si no lo haces, iré a todos los medios y les diré que te has aprovechado de mí.

- Sabes bien que eso no es cierto – Terry rió desganadamente al recordar que la situación había sido al revés.

- No van a creerte a ti – Susana tenía razón en eso – Te has metido en demasiados escándalos, y tú palabra ya no vale.

- ¡Has lo que quieras! – Ya había perdido completamente la paciencia – Pero nunca me casaré contigo – Fue lo último que dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó su madre.

- Ha colgado.

- No cree que estés embarazada ¿Verdad?

- No – Contestó Susana con rencor – Es más inteligente de lo que yo pensé. No le importa que hable con la prensa, no quiere casarse conmigo.

- Solo tienes que presionar un poco más.

- No dudes que lo haré – Eso se había convertido en algo personal. Terry ya la había rechazado demasiadas veces, y eso ella no podía tolerarlo – Tal vez no logré casarme con él, pero arruinaré su vida.

Era una promesa. Si Terry no era para ella, no lo sería para nadie, y mucho menos para Candy. Tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de destruirlo, y pensaba aprovecharla.

**ooo**

- Entonces has hablado con ella y no quiere retirar lo que dijo... - Robert había llegado al día siguiente a Nueva York para conversar sobre el más reciente problema de su mejor cliente - ¿Estás seguro que ese niño no es tuyo?

- Dudo que exista algún niño.

- Hay dos posibilidades – Dijo Robert más calmado – Primero, podrías casarte con ella. De esa manera cesarán sus amenazas y la prensa no te liquidaría.

- Pasa a la segunda – No tenía que pensarlo demasiado para descartar esa posibilidad. No se casaría con Susana ni aunque en verdad estuviera esperando un hijo suyo. Le daría todo su cariño, y su apellido al bebé, pero con Susana nada.

- La segunda posibilidad es hacerla pasar por loca.

- ¿Eso no sería combatir con las mismas armas? – No podía descartarlo del todo, pues en verdad comenzaba a creer que Susana estaba loca.

- Si... pero es la herramienta más efectiva. Y si en verdad dudas que ella esta embarazada, con el tiempo se sabrá, y la prensa no tendrá dudas al respecto de su mentira.

- Encárgate cuanto antes de eso – No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Estaba seguro que Susana mentía con lo del embarazo. Probablemente ni siquiera habrían tenido sexo.

- De acuerdo ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

- Si – Contestó Terry, no tenía porque ocultarlo – Voy a casarme. Candy y yo teníamos todo preparado para la boda. Pero se ha puesto furiosa con esta noticia, y lo ha postergado hasta que se solucione todo.

- Podemos utilizarlo a tu favor – Terry Pensó que Robert pondría el grito en el cielo, pero se había mostrado especulativo al respecto – Si ya tenías una boda planeada con otra mujer, la gente en verdad creerá que Susana está loca.

A Terry no le gustaba utilizar a Candy para esas cosas, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Además, con eso reafirmaría sus deseos de casarse con ella.

**ooo**

Candy había vuelto de la casa de Tom. Annie y Patty también habían estado allí. Se sintió feliz de ver al pequeño, y como iba avanzando el embarazo de Annie. Sintió una punzada de envidia al saber que su mejor amiga se convertiría en madre, y al ver a Tom jugar con su pequeño bebé. Eso era lo que ella más deseaba en la vida, y ahora todas sus ilusiones estaban postergadas por tiempo indeterminado.

Al dejar sus llaves sobre la mesita, se topó con los papeles que había estado tramitando para realizarse una inseminación artificial. Todo eso fue antes que apareciera Terry, cuando creyó que nunca llegaría a casarse. Se había realizado todos los estudios necesarios, y solo le quedaba reservar la fecha de la intervención.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se dijo Candy.

Esa podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría ella de convertirse en madre, y no quería esperar más tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Besosssssssssss_


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

- Muy bien, doctora Andrey. Todo parece estar en orden.

- ¿Cuándo cree que podría hacerme la inseminación?

Candy no deseaba perder más tiempo, ni arriesgarse a que algo la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Amaba a Terry, de eso estaba segura, pero en los últimos días había comenzado a dudar si él alguna vez se convertiría en el hombre que ella necesitaba.

- Podemos programarla para mañana mismo si así lo desea.

- Si – No lo dudó – Mañana sería perfecto.

- En ese caso, pase por recepción para que le reserven su turno. Y recuerde tomar un analgésico dos horas antes de la intervención.

- Así lo haré – Se puso de pie y se despidió de su colega.

Candy salió de la clínica consciente de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Era un paso muy importante en su vida, pero estaba segura de hacerlo. Esta vez no diría nada a nadie, no quería que la persuadieran para hacerla cambiar de opinión. La decisión ya estaba tomada, y nada lo cambiaria.

Llegó a su casa y Chato la recibió como siempre. Candy no pudo evitar sus ganas de llorar al verlo, pues siempre le hacía recordar a Terry. Solo habían pasado dos días en que no había tenido noticias de él, pero para ella habían pasado meses. Lo extrañaba, y no podía seguir negándolo. Se dejó caer en el sofá con el perro en sus brazos, le hubiera gustado que Terry estuviera allí con ella para que pudiera ver lo grande que estaba Chato. Le parecía una idea estúpida, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero sabía que Chato lo extrañaba tanto como ella. El perro gimió tristemente y se acurrucó en su pecho.

El teléfono sonó, y Candy estiró la mano para contestar.

- Diga...

- ¿Con la señorita Andrey, por favor?

- Ella habla.

- Mi nombre es Mike Storman, del Hollywood Today.

- ¿La revista de espectáculos? – Preguntó confundida.

- Si. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

- ¿A mí?

- Si ¿Qué tiene para decir acerca de las declaraciones de Terry Grandchester?

- ¿De qué? – Candy se sorprendió. No sabía que Terry había hablado con la prensa, ni que tenía eso que ver con ella.

- Lo siento, supuse que estaría al corriente. Terry ha comentado a través de un comunicado de prensa que las declaraciones de la señorita Marlowe son totalmente falsas, y que hace unos cuantos meses está manteniendo una relación con usted, y planean casarse dentro de poco ¿Es eso cierto?

- Pues... – Candy no podía creer lo que le estaba contando. En realidad nunca había puesto un fin definitivo a esa relación, pero ¿Por qué Terry habría contado a la prensa acerca de ella? ¿Y porque la había puesto en una situación como aquella? Candy era una persona sencilla, no estaba acostumbrada a salir en las revistas como si fuera una celebridad, y tampoco sabía cómo contestar a ese tipo de preguntas sin cometer errores.

- ¿Acaso no es verdad que ustedes han estado saliendo?

- Si – Decidió contestar con la verdad.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo conoce a Terry?

- Desde hace muchos años. Íbamos juntos a la escuela.

- Entonces deberá conocer a Susana Marlowe, la mujer que afirma estar esperando un hijo de Terry.

- Si, también iba con nosotros a la misma escuela.

- ¿Es cierto que ellos eran novios?

- Si.

- ¿Usted se interpuso entre ellos?

- ¡Claro que no! – No creyó prudente contar ese pequeño desliz que Terry había tenido con ella durante su noviazgo con Susana.

- ¿Entonces como llegó a ser la novia de Terry?

- Como ya le he dicho, eso paso hace unos cuantos meses. Él volvió a Nueva York, y nos reencontramos. Fue así como comenzamos una relación. Terry ya no tenía nada con Susana desde que se fue de la ciudad al terminar la escuela.

- ¿A qué se dedica, señorita Andrey?

- Soy doctora – Se preguntó si aquello no sería irrelevante.

- ¿En qué área trabaja?

- Soy directora del hospital Saint Bartholomew ¿Por qué esta haciéndome todas estas preguntas?

- Porque a la gente le gusta enterarse de la vida privada de las personas.

- Oh.

- ¿Es cierto que están planeando su boda?

- Pues... sí – En parte era cierto. No hacía falta explicar que la bosa estaba pospuesta por tiempo indeterminado, eso solo daría lugar a más preguntas.

- De acuerdo... solo una pregunta más. Como Terry lo ha dicho ¿Podría asegurar que Susana Marlowe padece de problemas mentales?

- Yo... no podría decir tal cosa – Aunque le habría encanado asegurarlo.

- Han compartido la secundaria. Seguramente sabrá reconocer ciertos rasgos de su personalidad. Debe existir algo que usted pueda contarnos.

- Siempre tuvo un carácter muy explosivo.

- Por ejemplo...

- A los dieciséis años empujo a una compañera por las escaleras de la escuela – Comentó, como si se tratara de una conversación de dos amigos – Susana había estado alardeando toda la mañana de un bolso Prada que acababa de comprarle su padre. Se puso furiosa al ver que la otra chica había llegado a la escuela con el mismo bolso.

- ¿Recibió un castigo por ello? – Preguntó sorprendido el periodista. Información como esa no se conseguía todos los días.

- No. Su padre era el sub director de la escuela. Lo hicieron pasar por un accidente. Claro que la chica terminó en el hospital con fracturas múltiples, y su bolso fue prendido fuego, una verdadera lastima... en verdad era un bolso muy bonito.

- Entiendo... muchas gracias por su entrevista, señorita Andrey.

- No hay porque – Colgó el teléfono, pensando que no había sido tan difícil. No sabía porque Terry hacía tanto drama con cada entrevista que daba. Tal vez ella en otra vida hubiera sido artista.

No tenía ganas de volver a su trabajo, y después de todo se había tomado unos días libres, así que decidió subir a su cuarto y tomar una siesta. Había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido tiempo para tomar una siesta. Bueno, ya podría ir acostumbrándose a ello, pues con el embarazo tendría que pasar muchas tardes en la cama.

Sintió nostalgia al pensar que debería haber sido con Terry la persona con la que pasaría todas las tardes de su embarazo, con el bebé de él en su vientre, como debería haber sido nueve años atrás, pero no podía seguir esperándolo.

**ooo**

La entrevista que le habían hecho a Candy salió a la luz al día siguiente. Había sido muy estúpido pensar que sus palabras serían publicadas textualmente, y sin ningún deje de malicia.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?

Susana estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. Se encontraba en la sala de su casa junto con sus mejores amigas, Eliza y Karen. Ellas le habían llevado un ejemplar de la revista donde salía publicada la nota que le habían hecho a Candy. Entre muchas cosas, en la nota decía que la "flamante prometida de Terry" estaba furiosa por las mentiras de una loca desquiciada que solo buscaba opacar el gran amor que ellos se sentían con sus mentiras. También había una minuciosa descripción del accidente que ocurrió en el Colegio San Pablo diez años atrás, con detalles agregados de la imaginación del periodista. Prometían tener el testimonio de la joven arrojada por las escaleras en los próximos días.

- No te preocupes Susy – Le dijo Karen con compasión – No creo que Kerry Watson se atreva a decir nada. Apuesto que aún te tiene miedo.

- No lo dudo – Susana apretó la revista en sus manos – Se lo merecía por intentar opacarme.

- El tema ahora es saber que vamos a hacer con Candy – Comentó Eliza – Ese ratoncito de biblioteca se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones solo porque Terry se fijó en ella. Tiene que comprender que no puede meterse con una de nosotras.

- Entre Terry y ella me han desacreditado frente a la prensa. Ahora nadie creerá mi embarazo.

- Será porque es mentira – Se burló Eliza.

- ¡Pero eso no lo saben! ¡No pueden saberlo!

- Entonces deberás poner un freno a Candy.

- Pero no puedes arrojarla por las escaleras – Agregó Karen – Sabrían que has sido tú.

- Tal vez pueda arrojarle acido en su cara – Comentó Susana maliciosamente.

- Eso sería demasiado cruel...

- Es cierto – Rió Eliza – No queremos que le quede la cara como a ti, Karen.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara?

- Nada – Susana se unió a las risas de Eliza – Solo que si te la estiras un poco más, corres el riesgo de que tus ojos queden en tu nuca.

- ¡No se rían! – Karen se enfureció, pero sus amigas no parecieron notarlo, y continuaron burlándose de ella – Creo que mejor iré a mi casa – Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso.

- Recuerda no pasar por una clínica de cirugía estética – Recomendó Eliza – Sería demasiada tentación para ti.

Karen no contestó, y salió furiosa de la casa de Susana. A veces no comprendía porque seguía siendo amiga de ellas, si nunca habían sabido valorarla. Eliza siempre se reía de ella, y Susana no hacía más que pedirle dinero prestado, claro que nunca se lo devolvía, pero ella tampoco iba a reclamárselo, pues sabía los problemas económicos por lo que su amiga estaba pasando.

No había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Susana para atraer a Terry hacía ella. Y sinceramente, esperaba que no le diera resultado. No tenía nada en contra de Candy, incluso admiraba la forma en que había pasado de ser un patito feo, a una mujer tan hermosa. Supuso que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ellas podrían haber sido amigas en el colegio. Pero Karen siempre había carecido de voluntad, y Susana la había admitido en su grupo, aunque más que su amiga, parecía formar parte de su sequito personal. Pero ya no soportaría más desplantes de sus "amigas". A partir de ese momento, sería una persona diferente. Tomaría las riendas de su vida, y tal vez se anotara en la universidad para estudiar alguna carrera.

**ooo**

- No puedo creer que Candy haya dicho estas cosas – Terry estaba riendo sorprendido mientras leía la nota.

- Seguramente el periodista lo habrá sacado de contexto – Comentó Robert, quien se había convertido en un huésped temporal de Terry – Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Tu prometida probablemente contestó a sus preguntas sin malicia, no sabía que Storman escribiría lo que la gente quiere leer.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Terry pensativo – Al menos no mencionó nada acerca de la crisis por la que estamos pasando.

- Y será mejor que no lo mencione... tal vez deberían dejarse ver juntos en un lugar público, para despejar todas las dudas.

- No lo creo. Candy me pidió tiempo, y pienso dárselo. Para ella también debe resultar difícil todo esto.

- Al menos ve a verla. Tienes que explicarle como debe manejarse con los periodistas. Estoy seguro que después de esta nota no la dejaran en paz.

- Es cierto. Candy debe estar enfadada por como distorsionaron sus dichos. No creo que se enoje si voy a visitarla por la tarde.

- Hazlo... tal vez te haga un lugar en su cama por unos minutos.

- No... Es muy terca. No cederá tan fácilmente.

- Pues llévale un obsequio.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Flores. A todas las mujeres les gustan las flores.

- Es muy predecible.

- ¿Y bombones? Imagino que no será una de esas mujeres que cuidan las calorías que consumen.

- No, Candy no es de esas. Pero creo que una caja de bombones no será suficiente.

- Pues cómprale 20.

- No eres de gran ayuda.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu carrera, no con tu vida amorosa.

- Claro, claro...

**ooo**

- Recuerde, señorita Andrey, que debe guardar reposo algunas horas para aumentar las posibilidad de concepción, y dentro de una semana sabremos si ha tenido éxito o no.

- Comprendo...

Candy se despidió de la doctora y salió de la clínica. Estaba adolorida, a pesar de ser doctora, nunca se imagino que una inseminación artificial podía ser tan dolorosa. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era llegar a su casa y acostarse junto a Chato en la cama. Tal vez mirar una película, algo que la hiciera olvidarse del dolor.

Condujo hasta su casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Terry en su puerta. En una mano tenía un enorme oso de peluche, con una caja de bombones, y en la otra, un ramo de rosas blancas. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Su corazón dio un vuelvo al verlo, pero como iba a contarle lo que acababa de hacer. Seguramente se enfurecería.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Terry? – Le preguntó al llegar a donde él se encontraba.

- Quería verte – Le extendió los obsequios que había comprado – Son para ti.

- Gracias, son preciosos.

- ¿Me invitarás a pasar?

- No creo que sea conveniente.

- Por favor. Debemos hablar de la nota que salió esta mañana en las revistas.

- Te juro que yo no dije esas cosas – Le dijo desesperadamente. Se sentía culpable.

- Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Por qué no entramos?

- De acuerdo – Después de dudarlo un poco, buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Terry. Dejó las cosas sobre el sofá, mientras Terry saludaba a Chato.

- Ha crecido.

- Sí – Candy sonrió – Y bien... ¿Qué es lo querías hablar conmigo?

- Te he extrañado – Se acercó a Candy e intentó abrazarla, pero se contuvo al verla hacer un gesto de dolor - ¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó preocupado.

- No – Candy se puso nerviosa, no podía ocultárselo.

- Estas un poco pálida ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato?

- Sí – Le hiso caso y se recostó sobre el sofá. Terry se inclinó hacia ella, y le tomó la mano cariñosamente – Terry... hay algo que debo decirte, y sé que no te gustará.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

Candy se lo dijo. Le comentó lo que había hecho aquella tarde, y pudo notar como el rostro de Terry iba deformándose, pasando primero por la confusión y luego por el enojo, hasta terminar con una actitud calmada.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque quería tener un hijo.

- Yo podría habértelo dado – No quería perder la calma, pero se le estaba dificultando.

- En estos momentos tienes demasiados problemas como para ocuparte de estas cosas.

- Pero podrías haberme esperado, Candy. Tendrías que haber hablado conmigo antes de tomar una decisión como esta.

- ¡Esa es la cuestión! – Exclamó. Candy profirió un gemido de dolor que preocupo a Terry – No quería seguir esperando. Nunca sabemos lo que pasará mañana, y yo no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

- ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? – Preguntó Terry con tristeza - ¿Solo una pérdida de tiempo?

- No, claro que no – Le acarició el rostro, arrepintiéndose de las palabras que había dicho – Discúlpame, no soy yo, son las hormonas... entenderé si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi después de lo que he hecho.

- No quiero perderte, Candy – Le dijo con convicción – No me importa si estas esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

- Un donante.

- Lo que sea. No me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, Candy. Respetaré tus tiempos. Pero cuando compruebe que Susana ha maquinado todo esto para separarnos, ya no tendrás más excusas, y tendrás que casarte conmigo.

- Somos demasiado diferentes el uno del otro. No estoy muy segura de que tú y yo tengamos un futuro juntos.

- ¡Pero yo sí! Y te lo demostraré

Le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó. Al principió, Candy se resistió, pero termino por corresponderle. Cuando estaba con Terry, se olvidaba de todo, incluso del dolor que había estado sintiendo minutos antes ya no estaba.

Las ropas fueron desapareciendo de apoco, y Terry no perdió tiempo, se posiciono sobre ella y la penetró. Hacía tres días que no la veía, y la desesperación por poseerla se había vuelto evidente.

Candy también había disfrutado de la entrega, hasta llegar al punto de olvidarse de las recomendaciones de la obstetra acerca de no mantener relacionas en los primeros días posteriores a la inseminación. Simplemente no podía resistirse al tener a Terry tan cerca.

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo!_

_Besossssssss_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Candy retiró la mano de Terry de su seno. Estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos. Terry había se quedado dormido después de hacer el amor por quinta vez en la noche. No entendía como había dejado que eso sucediese, tendría que haber sido más fuerte, pero una vez que Terry comenzó a besarla, ella ya no puso parar.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no se dio cuenta que Chato yacía dormido en la alfombra de la habitación y lo pisó, alarmándose por el alarido que lanzó al sentir su colita aplastada.

- Lo siento – Le dijo Candy en voz baja, mientras se agachaba para alzar a su perro – Se que no te gusta dormir en el piso – Le besó su cabecita.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un adormilado Terry.

- Nada.

Pero él se dio cuenta que ese "nada" en verdad significaba todo.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado esta noche?

- Yo... no lo sé – Dijo, después de dudarlo unos segundos.

Terry se acercó a ella por detrás y le acarició los hombros cariñosamente.

- Está bien... entiendo cómo te sientes. No debí haber llevado las cosas hasta este punto cuando tú me habías pedido tiempo. Pero no pude evitarlo. Simplemente no puedo contenerme cuando te tengo tan cerca.

- Tampoco yo.

- Entonces no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte – Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello.

- Claro... no hay de qué preocuparse – Repitió Candy irónicamente. Pero Terry ya no la escuchaba, pues su mente estaba puesta en otras partes del cuerpo de ella.

**ooo**

-Felicidades, doctora Andrey. El tratamiento ha sido exitoso. Usted está embarazada.

Candy solo le contestó con una sonrisa forzada. Había pasado una semana y media desde aquel encuentro apasionado con Terry, y descubrió que si tenía que preocuparse.

Había deseado profundamente que el tratamiento diera resultado, pero ahora no podía estar segura de si lo había sido, por más que la doctora le dijera que sí. Claro, ella no sabía nada de aquella agotadora sesión de sexo sin protección que había tenido con Terry inmediatamente después de la inseminación.

Nunca había creído encontrarse en una situación semejante. La mayoría de las mujeres que tenían dudas sobre la paternidad de sus hijos habían estado con al menos dos hombres, pero ella solo con uno. Estaba segura que la incertidumbre la mantendría despierta los nueve meses que restaban de su embarazo.

De una cosa si estaba segura: este embarazo no sería igual al primero. Candy ya era mayor de edad, y no había sido un accidente. Era un bebé que ella había deseado con todo su corazón. Además, estaba completamente segura que Terry no le daría la espalda su ese bebé resultaba ser suyo. Tal vez no pudieran estar juntos, pero su hijo conocería a su padre.

Decidió volver al hospital. Ya se había tomado demasiados días libres, y no podía seguir dejando todo su trabajo en manos de sus empleados.

Entró a su oficina, y no le llamó la atención encontrarse un enorme ramo de de rosas sobre su escritorio. Terry se las había enviado. Su oficina parecía una tienda de obsequios para el día de San Valentín. Si bien Terry había respetado su decisión de tomarse un tiempo, le había estado enviando flores, bombones y peluches todos los días.

- ¿Estás segura que no estamos en el pabellón de pediatría? – Bromeó su secretaria, sacando un cerdito de peluche de la silla para sentarse.

- Son obsequios.

- Ya me di cuenta – Entonces sacó una pequeña libreta de su chaqueta – Has tenido varias llamadas esta mañana. Dos son de tu madre, para recordarte del almuerzo del sábado – Genial, lo había olvidado, tendría que contarle a sus padres la noticia de su embarazo, con todas sus dudas e inquietudes – También llamó un proveedor de insumos médicos, y algunos periodistas. Pero no te preocupes, les dije que estabas de licencia.

- Gracias – Después de esa fallida nota que había dado, no quería saber absolutamente nada más acerca de los periodistas.

- Y una mujer ha venido a verte varias veces.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Si, una rubia.

- Que raro... ¿Dijo algo?

- No, solo que quería hablar contigo. Dijo que volvería luego.

Y así lo hiso. Solo había pasado una hora, cuando esa misteriosa rubia apareció nuevamente, entrando altaneramente a la oficina de Candy, sin haber pedido permiso.

- Susana... – No le sorprendió mucho verla. A decir verdad, le extrañaba que hubiese tardado tanto en aparecer. Sabía que ese encuentro era inminente.

Susana de acercó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a Candy, mirándola altivamente con aires de superioridad. Dio una vista rápida a la oficina, y posó sus ojos en una fotografía enmarcada que estaba sobre el escritorio. En ella aparecía Terry, sentado en el sofá, con Chato en su regazo.

- ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de Terry?

- ¿Por qué no? – Candy no iba a dejar intimidarse por ella.

- ¿Es que acaso no sabes que él y yo estamos juntos?

- ¿Es que acaso no sabes que han pasado nueve años?

- Estuvimos separados un tiempo. Pero Terry decidió volver conmigo ahora que piensa quedarse en Nueva York. Siempre me ha amado a mí. Yo fui la única mujer en su vida.

- Entonces dime una cosa... ¿Por qué te niega frente a todos? Dices que te ama, pero si en realidad te amara, lucharía por ti – Había sido un buen golpe, y a Susana le costaría refutarlo, pero no pensaba darse por vencida.

- Vamos a tener un hijo – Ella probablemente también, pensó Candy.

- Él dice que estás loca.

- ¡Eso lo has dicho tú! – Susana se exalto – Es por esa estúpida nota que has dado ¿Quién te crees para decir cosas de mi vida que no son ciertas?

- Pregúntale a Kerry Watson si no son ciertas – Dijo Candy con humor.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si ella rodó por las escaleras?

- Ambas sabemos que los hechos fueron algo confusos.

- Es porque siempre me has tenido envidia. No soportabas que Terry me amara a mí, porque de ti no sabía ni tu nombre – Candy se entristeció, pues sabía que eso era cierto. Terry nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta que le toco ser su tutora. Susana se dio cuenta de su pequeño triunfo y sonrió de medio lado - ¿Sabes porque se acostó contigo aquella noche?

- ¿Qué dices? – Eso sí tomó a Candy por sorpresa ¿Cómo se había enterado Susana de esa situación tan bochornosa para ella?

- No te sorprendas... él me lo contó todo – No era cierto, lo había escuchado accidentalmente mientras se lo contaba a Anthony – Te llevó en su auto a ese lugar donde nosotros habíamos estado tantas veces. Se sentía tan culpable que no pudo ocultármelo. Por supuesto que me enfade con él al principio, pero luego me explicó que no había significado nada, que todo había sido un error ¿Y sabes que más me contó? – Candy tenía ganas de llorar, pero no pensaba darle el gusto a Susana – Me contó que solo estuvo contigo porque le diste lastima. Eras tan fea que ningún chico se fijaba en ti, y decidió agradecerte la ayuda que le diste de esa forma.

- No es cierto – Dijo Candy con firmeza, aunque las palabras de Susana le dolieron más de lo que parecía.

- Sabes que sí lo es – Susana se puso de pie, sintiendo que había cumplido con su cometido – Espero que ahora que sabes la verdad, dejes de interponerte entre Terry y yo. Vamos a tener un bebé, y no creo que quieras sentirte culpable por privar a mi hijo de su padre.

Candy pensó en su propio bebé. Si su hijo resultaba ser de Terry, tampoco permitiría que se criara sin su padre, no podía hacerle eso. Pero dudaba que el hijo de Susana, si es que en verdad existía, fuera de Terry.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Susy? – Candy la miró fijamente a los ojos – Eres una arpía – El rostro de Susana se desencajó – Siempre lo has sido, desde que íbamos a la escuela. Y no creo ni una palabra de lo dices. Tal vez en la escuela llegaste a ser una de las chicas más populares, pero nunca desee ser como tú. Siempre fuiste superficial y vacía por dentro.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó – No te atrevas a volver a hablarme de ese modo, o sino...

- ¿O sino qué? – La enfrentó Candy - ¿Vas a arrojarme por las escaleras como a Kerry? Ya no estamos en la escuela, y tu padre no podrá defenderte. Además, ya no soy la misma de antes, a diferencia de ti, que a pesar de los años que han pasado, no has madurado absolutamente nada ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida, Susy? No tienes una carrera, ni un trabajo. Ni siquiera tienes una vida. Sigues siendo la misma adolecente prepotente y caprichosa de siempre.

- Eres una estúpida – Salió furiosamente de la oficina de Candy sintiéndose humillada.

**ooo**

Susana no volvió a aparecer en los días siguientes, pero si se encargo de seguir difundiendo su historia a todos aquellos periodistas que quisieran escucharla.

Por recomendación de Robert, Terry decidió no volver a hablar sobre el tema. Cada día se encerraba en su despacho de la empresa para tratar de no pensar en Candy. Lo volvía loco saber que aún no podía acercarse a ella, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Estaba preparando la comida, y lo dejó un rato para ir a abrir la puerta.

- Candy – Dijo gratamente sorprendido al ver a la rubia, quien venía acompañada por Chato – Pasa, por favor.

- Gracias.

- Me sorprende que hayas venido – Le dijo muy sonriente – Estoy cocinando pasta ¿Te quedaras a comer?

- No lo sé...

- He estado muy solo últimamente. Necesito alguien que me haga compañía.

- De acuerdo.

Candy no sabía qué era lo que la había impulsado a ir a la casa de Terry. Tal vez era que lo extrañaba demasiado, o la necesidad de contarle lo de su embarazo.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé? – Le preguntó Terry, mientras servía dos platos con espagueti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Candy se alarmó.

- Tú me lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Entonces Candy comprendió a lo que él se refería. Terry aún creía que el bebé que estaba esperando era producto de la inseminación. Y tal vez así lo fuera, pero tal vez no.

- Necesito hablarte de eso.

- También yo – Terry dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se agachó para estar a la altura de Candy. Le tomó las manos fuertemente – Ya te he dicho que no me importa si vas a tener un hijo. Aún quiero casarme contigo, y criaré a ese bebé como si fuera mío. Le daré mi apellido y...

- Terry – Lo frenó ella.

- No, déjame continuar – Posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Candy - Amaré a este bebé más que a nada en el mundo, aparte de ti, claro... y Chato – Agregó después de ver hacia donde se encontraba el perro, comiéndose uno de los almohadones que su madre le había regalado. A Terry no le importó, pues nunca le habían agradado esos almohadones – Y solo porque se trata de tu hijo, porque es parte de ti.

- Oh, Terry – Candy se emocionó ante sus palabras – Tengo que contarte algo – Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? – Comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Le pasó algo al bebé?

- No, no... Él está bien. Pero hay algo que debes saber.

- Dime...

- Hay posibilidades de que este bebé sea tuyo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Terry confundido – Si te has hecho la inseminación ¿Cómo puede ser mío?

- ¿Recuerdas que hicimos el amor poco después de la inseminación?

- Sí, pero...

- La inseminación artificial no te garantiza 100 % de posibilidades de concebir un bebé. Generalmente las mujeres se hacen el tratamiento más de una vez antes de poder concebir.

- Pero a ti si te ha dado resultado – Candy asintió.

- Es posible que el bebé sea producto de la inseminación, pero también es probable que sea tuyo. De aquella noche - Terry se quedó paralizado, sin poder decir una sola palabra. Candy se asusto y tomó su rostro con las manos – Terry, dime algo.

- Entonces... – Habló él por fin – El hijo que esperas también puede ser mío.

- Eso es lo que he dicho – Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Terry, y se incorporó para abrazarla fuertemente, pero sin aplastar su vientre.

- No puedo creerlo ¡Esto es fantástico!

- Pero Terry... es solo una posibilidad.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Preguntó Terry, radiante de felicidad.

- Pues no...

- No importa si el bebé tiene mi sangre o no. Lo que me acabas de contar significa que el niño siempre formará parte de mí, tanto como de ti. En cierta manera, es como si también yo lo hubiera procreado. No importa si comparte mi ADN.

- No lo había pensado de ese modo – Dijo Candy pensativa. Él tenía razón, el bebé era prácticamente de los dos – Pero... ¿No te interesa saber si es en verdad tuyo?

- Es mío – Afirmó él.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

- Y yo ya te lo he explicado. No me interesa hacer ninguna prueba de ADN. El hijo que esperas es mío, sea como sea, y nadie podrá cambiar esa realidad. Ningún examen genético podrá mostrar decidir si el niño no es mi hijo.

- Terry...

Candy no pudo abstenerse a las ganas que tenía de besarlo. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Pero había algo que debían aclarar. Interrumpió el beso y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Terry quería ir directo a la cama, pero ella seguía poniéndoselo difícil.

- ¿Le contaste a Susana lo que paso aquella noche hace nueve años?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Ella me lo dijo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta tarde. Vino a verme al hospital. Aparentemente para pedirme que deje de entrometerme entre ustedes.

- Maldita Susana – Murmuró él – Te juro que nunca le he contado nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No tengo idea de cómo se enteró.

- Ella me dijo que lo hiciste por lastima – Candy bajó la vista, avergonzada.

- ¿Quieres saber en verdad porque lo hice?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en aquel entonces, aún sin saberlo, ya me estaba enamorando de ti.

- Pero dijiste que había sido un error.

- Solo porque pensé que estabas arrepentida. Además, en aquel momento era un joven irresponsable. Bueno... hasta hace poco lo era.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que me amabas aún cuando era fea?

- No eras fea – Candy le lanzó una mirada furiosa – De acuerdo, tal vez no me había fijado en ti antes, y tal vez al principio creí que no eras muy agraciada, pero supe ver la belleza que hay en tu interior, y por eso me enamoré de ti.

Candy se conformó con su respuesta y se acercó sensualmente hacia él. Terry creyó que al fin podrían pasar a la cama.

- ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando? – Le dijo al oído.

- ¿En qué? – Terry sintió como su miembro comenzaba a erguirse.

- En que se nos enfriará la comida.

- Eres mala – Se separó de ella y volvió su atención a los platos de espagueti, consciente de que cuanto más rápido comieran, antes estarían en la cama.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews, y perdón si tardo un poco en publicar los capítulos. Es que estoy con unos problemitas, pero prometo que todas mis historias van a llegar al final.<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besossssssssssss_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

- Si, mamá. Terry y yo estaremos allí a las 12 – Se hiso una pausa – Sí, también Chato irá con nosotros – Otra pausa – No es mi culpa lo que le pasó a tu huevo Faberge. Te advertí que lo sacarás del alcance de Chato, pero no me hiciste caso. Bueno mamá... nos vemos luego.

Candy colgó el teléfono, mirando acusadoramente a Chato. Aún recordaba ese día en su perro había acabado con uno de los tesoros más preciados de su madre, aunque Candy dudaba que fuera original, Rosemary apreciaba mucho ese huevo.

- ¿Le contaste a tu madre que nos hemos reconciliado?

Terry salía del baño, con el cabello mojado y una toalla atada a la cintura. Solo habían pasado dos días de su reconciliación, pero habían querido aprovecharlos al máximo, estando juntos todo el tiempo posible.

- Si.

- Y...

- Ha hecho muchas preguntas... tú sabes.

- Me imagino – Terry se despojó de la toalla, sin la menor vergüenza de mostrar su desnudez a Candy.

- Pero no te preocupes... esta más enfadada con Chato que contigo.

- ¿Ha vuelto a portarse mal?

- Es demasiado travieso – Candy se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo despertar en Terry sus más salvajes instintos – Al igual que tú.

- Si seguimos así, no llegaremos a tiempo para el almuerzo con tu familia.

- Tienes razón – Se separó de él y se dirigió al baño – Iré a tomar una ducha. Creo que hay ropa tuya en el closet. Vístete.

Una hora después, Candy y Terry se encontraban sentados a la mesa con el resto de los Andrey. Chato había sido confinado a un corralito que Rosemary había comprado especialmente para él.

- No creo que eso sea necesario – Dijo Candy, sintiendo lastima por su perro.

- Pues no permitiré que continúe destrozando mis cosas.

- Ya te he dicho que no fue su culpa. Confundió el huevo con uno de sus juguetes.

- Sinceramente creo que deberías inscribirlo en una de esas escuelas para perros.

- Estas siendo demasiado exagerada – Le contestó Candy, mirando como Chato había comenzado a morder los barrotes del corralito.

De acuerdo, Chato probablemente no ganaría un concurso de buenos modales, pero tenía su estilo, y eso lo hacía especial. Candy adoraba a su perro, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Las gemelas estaban felices de volver a ver a Terry, y él de verlas a ella. En verdad lo habían extrañado mucho. Mandy y Melany estaban sentadas una en cada pierna de Terry, colmándolo de besos y abrazos.

- ¿Ya no te separaras de la tía Candy? – Preguntó Melany.

- Claro que no, boba – Le replicó su hermana – Ellos van a casarse, y ya no podrán separarse nunca más ¿Verdad, Terry?

- Si – Contestó él – Candy y yo nos casaremos como lo habíamos planeado.

- ¿Y tendrán bebes?

- ¡Mandy! – La retó su madre.

- ¿Qué? Esos es lo que hacen las personas cuando se casan. Aunque aún no estoy muy segura del procedimiento, pero tengo algunas teorías sobre cómo llega el bebé a la pansa de su mamá ¿Quieren oírlas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! – Gritaron los adultos al unísono, pues las indiscreciones de Mandy eran conocidas por todos.

- ¿Están seguros? En verdad creo que son muy buenas.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro momento – Le recomendó el castaño.

- Está bien, Terry – Le dijo Mandy, batiendo las pestañas.

- Terry ¿Nos llevaras a Hollywood? – Le preguntó Melany.

- Solo si sus padres se lo permiten.

- ¿Podemos? – Preguntaron ambas a Albert y Jane, con extremo entusiasmo.

- No lo creo – Contestó Albert. La única razón por la cual no se le había tirado al cuello a Terry en cuanto lo vio, fue porque su esposa lo amenazo con ponerlo a dieta, y no de comida específicamente.

- ¿Por qué no, papá? – Mandy estaba indignada – Melany y yo ya somos bastante grandes como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

- ¡Tienen siete años!

- Lo cual significa que en tan solo once años seremos mayores de edad.

- Me alegra que sepas contar – Albert parecía no querer dar el brazo a torcer, y las niñas cada vez se deprimían más, por lo que Candy decidió actuar.

- Vamos, Bert... solo será un fin de semana. Las niñas no perderán días de escuela. Y yo iría con ellos.

- No me convences.

- Y que tal si... – Jane se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que los demás no lograron escuchar, pero sí vieron como en el rostro de Albert se formaba una sonrisa por primera vez en el día.

- ¿Todo eso? – Jane asintió – De acuerdo – Dijo Albert al fin, dirigiéndose a sus hijas – Pueden ir con Terry y Candy a Los Ángeles, pero solo por un fin de semana.

**ooo**

Susana no podía apaciguar toda la furia que sentía por dentro. Algo en sus planes estaba saliendo mal. Terry ya no volvería con ella, de eso estaba segura, pero ese asunto ya se había convertido en algo personal. Si Terry no era para ella, no sería para nadie, mucho menos para Candy, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que tomar medidas extremas. Terry se arrepentiría de haberla rechazado.

- ¿Y cómo piensas pagarme?

- ¿Vas a cobrarme, Neil? – Susana se sintió ofendida – Después de todos estos años de amistad.

- En realidad siempre fuiste amiga de Eliza. Yo nunca forme parte de tu círculo íntimo.

- Ese no es el punto. Deberías ayudarme, aunque sea por lealtad a tu hermana.

- Sabes que yo no funciono así – Neil sonrió de medio lado - ¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre me has parecido que eras la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.

- Eso es lógico.

- Pero aún así, lo que me pides es demasiado arriesgado como para hacerlo gratuitamente.

- No tengo dinero – Dijo Susana – Sabes que todo lo que hice fue para conseguir el dinero de Terry. No tengo con que pagarte.

- Siempre existen otras formas de pago – Se acerco más a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros - Solo tienes que usar tu imaginación – Pero Susana se separó de él abruptamente.

- No accederé a lo que me estas pidiendo.

- Entonces busca a otro para llevar adelante tus planes – Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero Susana corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Si?

- Acepto. Haré lo que me pidas.

- Genial – Neil la abrazó por la cintura – Entonces vayamos a tu habitación.

- ¿Ahora? Pero...

- Los pagos siempre son por adelantado.

- De acuerdo.

Susana no estaba muy segura de hacerlo. Neil nunca le había gustado, pero no tenía más remedio. Lo tomó de la mano y subieron a la habitación de ella. Su madre no estaba en la casa, y eso era una fortuna.

- Quítate la ropa – Ordenó Neil, mientras se acostaba en la cama y la miraba libidinosamente.

- Neil...

- Tú eliges – No la dejó protestar – O haces lo que te digo, o te olvidas de nuestro acuerdo.

Susana no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo. Parada frente a la cama, comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

- Más despacio – Le dijo Neil – Quiero disfrutar esto.

Susana apretó los dientes y continuó con ese desagradable striptease, hasta quedar solamente vestida con su ropa interior de algodón blanco. Neil rió.

- Siempre creí que usabas ropa interior más sexi – En parte era cierto, cuando ella podía permitírselo – No importa, imagino que te verás mejor sin ella – Abrió los brazos – Ven aquí.

Fue hacia él y se recostó a su lado. Susana esperaba que pasara rápido, pero Neil tenía otros planes. Siempre había querido tenerla para él solo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad pensaba aprovecharla al máximo.

Neil abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y saco su miembro, mientras que con la otra mano, guiaba la cabeza de Susana hacia su entrepierna. Ella no era ninguna puritana, pero no pudo explicar el desagrado que sintió al tomarlo con su boca, en tanto que Neil, con una mano, le acariciaba violentamente los senos por encima del sostén, y con la otra, la agarraba fuertemente del cabello, lastimando a Susana.

Afortunadamente para ella, Neil no duro demasiado tiempo. Después de un par de minutos, profirió un gruñido de cerdo y se corrió en su boca. Susana deseo correr al baño y vomitar. Pero Neil la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le subió el sostén y se inclinó para besar sus senos, devorándolos desesperadamente.

Susana pudo sentir como el miembro de Neil volvía a endurecerse. Con una mano, le corrió hábilmente las bragas y la penetró violentamente. Susana profirió un gemido de dolor cuando él comenzó a envestirla con fiereza.

Si ella creyó que no sería más que un trámite, se había equivocado. Neil no se detuvo hasta saciarse por completo. Susana jamás pensó que podría tratarse de una experiencia tan desagradable, pero al menos esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

- Imagino que el trabajo ya esta pago – Dijo mientras se vestía, mirando con desprecio el cuerpo desnudo de Neil sobre las sabanas de su cama.

- Sí – Contestó él – Claro que si quieres repetirlo...

- ¡Olvídalo! Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte. Espero que tú cumplas con la tuya.

- No te preocupes... te prometo que no tendrás quejas de mi trabajo – Se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella – Has estado espectacular, muñeca – Susana hiso un gesto de asco al sentir el aliento de Neil contra su cuello – Justo como imagine que sería. No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de hacerte mía cuando te veía animar al equipo de futbol de la escuela. Es una lástima que solo tenías ojos para Grandchester en esos momentos. Tú y yo podríamos haber tenido un futuro juntos.

- No quieras compararte con Terry – Se burló ella.

- ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

- Neil, por favor... no quiero humillarte. Pero te diré algo que él tiene de a montones, y tú, definitivamente no.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es eso? – Preguntó él, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

- Dinero. Mucho dinero.

- Pues... no puedo negarlo. Pero jamás hubieras logrado algo con él.

- ¿Por qué no? Fuimos novios en la escuela ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si a eso le llamas ser novios...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Susana comenzaba a enfadarse. Una cosa era que Neil la ayudara a conseguir su objetivo, y otra muy distinta, que hablara sobre cosas que no le concernían.

- Lo que quiero decir, querida, es que Terry nunca te amo. Él solo quería una "novia trofeo" y quien mejor tú, que eras la chica más popular de la escuela.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Sabes muy bien que sí lo es. Todos lo sabemos. Terry nunca te fue fiel en el pasado. Por más que tú hayas sido su novia oficial, él se enfiestaba con cualquiera que le guiñara un ojo. Incluso con Candy. Y si vamos a ser sinceros, ella no era una beldad en aquellos tiempos – Dijo con burla – Pero Terry no dudó en darle un trozo del pastel.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Susana no entendía como podría haberse enterado Neil del desliz que Terry había tenido con Candy en el pasado.

- La escuela entera lo sabía. Todos murmuraron cuando Candy desapareció por unos días, alegando estar enferma, pero más de uno la había visto el día anterior subirse al Corvette de Terry con rumbo desconocido.

- Pudo haberla llevado a su casa – Susana sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no soportaba la humillación de saberse engañada, y con una mujer tan poca cosa como lo era Candy en aquellos momentos.

- Ni tú misma lo crees – Rió Neil – De todos modos... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haya pasado entre Candy y Terry en el pasado, si ahora ellos están juntos, y tú – La señaló con el dedo – Tú ya no significas nada en su vida.

- ¡Cállate!

- Tienes que aceptarlo, Susy. Terry ya no va a ser tuyo, pero si tú quisieras... sabes que siempre estaré aquí para complacerte – Susana apretó los puños con furia – Solo espero que no tardes demasiado tiempo en decidirte – Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta – Porque puede que me canse se esperarte.

Neil salió de la casa, y Susana se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía ganas de darse una ducha, y sacarse el aroma de Neil de su piel, pero estaba demasiado agotada en aquellos momentos. Una cosa sí debía admitir, Neil podía ser un autentico cerdo, pero no podía negarse que sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer.

**ooo**

- No puedo creer que hayas invitado a las gemelas a Los ángeles – Le decía Candy a Terry camino a su casa.

- Son dos niñas muy buenas, se lo merecen.

- ¿Iremos a tu casa de Beverly Hills?

- Claro. Llamaré a Donna que prepare todo para nuestra llegada. Estoy seguro que le alegrará conocerte.

- ¿Quién es Donna?

- Donna es mi ama de llaves – Le contestó Terry, notando celos en la vos de Candy – Ha sido como mi segunda madre cuando vivía en Los Ángeles.

- Oh... – Entonces Candy volteó al asiento trasero, donde Chato estaba destrozando el tapizado del auto - ¿Crees que la aerolínea acepte transportarlo?

- Tal vez deberías darle un calmante antes de abordar.

- O tal vez debería hacerle caso a mi madre e inscribirlo en una escuela de entrenamiento.

- Chato es feliz así

Terry estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Candy y se bajo dejar salir al perro. Pero cuando Candy salió del auto, un fuerte mareo la hiso perder el equilibrio, y de no haber sido por Terry, hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

- Si – Contestó ella, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza – Solo ha sido un mareo.

- ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?

- No – Sonrió al verlo tan preocupado – Son síntomas normales del embarazo, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse.

- ¿Estás segura? Estas muy pálida.

- Si, solo necesito acostarme un rato – Entonces sintió como los brazos de Terry la levantaban del piso - ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó alarmada.

- Dijiste que querías descansar.

- Pero puedo caminar por mis propios medios.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que vuelvas a marearte, podrías caerte y hacerte daño y ti misma y a nuestro hijo.

Candy ya no replicó más. De hecho, comenzaba a gustarle que Terry se preocupara tanto por ella. Sentía que las cosas por fin estaban tomando su rumbo. La boda seguía en pie, y ya no habían vuelto a saber nada de Susana, lo cual era bueno para ella y el bebé que estaba esperando. Pero no sabía que la peor parte estaba por llegar dentro muy poco tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por los comentarios tan lindos =)<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_Besossssssssss_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Era viernes por la tarde, y Candy estaba en el aeropuerto LaGuardia junto con Terry y las gemelas, intentando poner a Chato en su canil.

- ¿Estás segura que le has dado el sedante? – Le preguntó Mandy, empujando al perro por el trasero.

- Si. Lo llevé al veterinario antes de salir.

- Ya está – Dijo Terry dando un último empujón, haciendo entrar a Chato al canil por la fuerza - ¡Quédate quieto!

- ¿Crees que soporte el viaje? – Candy estaba preocupada por su perro. Lo había malcriado tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Solo son unas cuantas horas. No creo que le pase nada malo.

Después de despachar su equipaje, se dirigieron a abordar el avión que los llevaría rumbo a Los Ángeles.

El viaje resulto especialmente molesto para Candy, a causa de su embarazo. No podía evitar las nauseas que aparecían cada cinco minutos más o menos. Pero intentó disimularlo para que Terry no se preocupara.

Candy no había contado a sus padres nada acerca de su embarazo aún. De hecho, la única persona que lo sabía era Terry. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de contárselo a sus amigos, aunque sabía que ellos se pondrían felices con la noticia. El problema radicaba en el hecho de no saber quién era el padre de su bebé. Terry quería contar la buena noticia a todos, pues insistía en que ese bebé era suyo, ya sea biológico o no. Para él, no era necesario contar acerca de la inseminación que Candy se había realizado.

Las gemelas no pararon de moverse y hablar durante todo el vuelo, por lo que seis horas después, tanto Terry como Candy llegaron completamente exhaustos a Los Ángeles.

- Te dije que no sería un trabajo sencillo – Le dijo Candy a Terry mientras bajaban del avión.

- Pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos – Le contestó él con una sonrisa – Tal vez dentro de unos meses tengamos que lidiar con un par como ese.

- No creo que tengamos gemelos...

- Pues según tengo entendido, es probable si hay antecedentes en tu familia.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Exclamó ella al pensar en que podría estar esperando dos bebes en lugar de uno. No es que no fuera algo lindo, pero había visto muchas veces la desesperación en los rostros de Albert y Jane, como para no sentir temor de tener que criar a dos niños al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes – La tranquilizó Terry – Sea lo que sea, podremos con ello. Te lo prometo.

Y Candy sabía que así sería. Terry siempre estaría a su lado para ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase, y para compensar su falta nueve años atrás.

Luego de pasar los controles necesarios y recoger su equipaje, se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto para abordar el auto que estaba esperándolo. Pero Terry no había previsto la gran cantidad de periodistas que eraban esperándolos para cuestionarles sobre los recientes hechos, aplastándolos y empujándolos, sin tener en cuenta a las dos niñas que iban con ellos, y a Chato, quien estaba demasiado quisquilloso después de haber sido encerrado en una jaula durante más de seis horas.

Con un poco de dificultad, y sin decir una sola palabra a los periodistas, lograron subir al automóvil.

- Así será cuando sea famosa – Comentó Mandy, soñadora.

- No creo que te sea grato después de tener que lidiar con ellos todos los días – Rió Terry irónicamente.

- ¿A quién no le gustaría ser fotografiado y alabado por todo el mundo?

- Créeme. No es tan bueno como parece.

- Pues no te creo.

Era inútil intentar razonar con Mandy, cuando a ella se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, debía de ser de ese modo.

No tardaron demasiado tiempo en llegar a la mansión de Terry en Beverly Hills. Donna los estaba esperando ansiosamente. Estaba feliz de tenerlos en casa, aunque sea únicamente por unos pocos días.

- Estas muy flaco – Fue lo primero que le dijo a Terry al verlo – Pero solucionaremos eso en un instante. He preparado una cena especial para esta noche.

- Gracias Donna – Le dijo Terry, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla – Te presento a Candy, mi prometida.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo la rubia tímidamente.

- El gusto es mío – Donna le dedicó una sonrisa amable – Creo que también tendremos que engordarte un poco – Le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo - Candy rió, pues dentro de un par de meses no sería necesario llenarse de comida para aumentar unos kilos – Y ustedes deben ser Mandy y Melany – Se agachó para quedar a la altura de las gemelas.

- Yo soy Mandy – Exclamó la niña, poniéndose delante de su hermana – Y cuando sea grande también vendré a vivir a Los Ángeles, como Terry lo hiso.

- Pues... espero que tengas éxito.

Candy sabía que eso no sería posible. Albert nunca admitiría que su hija se separara de su lado, y mucho menos que se mudara a Los Ángeles para convertirse en actriz.

Pasaron a la sala, donde Chato ya se había apoderado de uno de los sofás de cuero de Terry. Era un milagro que aún no hubiera roto nada. Probablemente se debiera al agotamiento del viaje.

- Terry ¿Cuándo iremos a los estudios de grabación? – Quiso saber Mandy.

- Tal vez mañana.

- ¡Pero quiero ir hoy!

- ¡Mandy! – La retó Candy.

- ¿Qué?

- Pórtate bien.

- Eso hago.

- Pues no se nota.

A Mandy no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las órdenes de su tía. Y aunque se moría de ganas por salir a recorrer la ciudad, entendía que todos estaban demasiado cansados, y estaba anocheciendo. Y a decir verdad, también ella comenzaba sentir sueño. Por eso, después de comer la cena especial que Donna les había preparado, las gemelas subieron inmediatamente a la habitación que les había sido asignada, e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidas.

Para Terry y Candy la historia fue diferente. No importaba el cansancio del viaje, ni las molestias por el embarazo, cualquier momento era bueno para estar juntos.

- Así será cuando nos casemos – Dijo Terry. Ambos estaban abrazados, desnudos bajo las sabanas.

- Aún me parece mentira que esto esté sucediendo.

- Ya nada podrá separarnos – Fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Mandy y Melany entraron como un rayo en la habitación que Candy y Terry compartían.

- ¡Despierten! – Gritó Mandy, saltando sobre la cama.

- ¿Pero qué... – Candy despertó, completamente alterada por la intromisión de las gemelas - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Exclamó, mientras se tapaba con la sabana, pues no olvidaba que tanto ella como Terry estaban completamente desnudos.

- Terry prometió que hoy nos llevaría a los estudios de grabación.

- Y ya estamos listas.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Terry – Pero esperen afuera.

Las niñas salieron de la habitación con renuencia. Ya estaban vestidas para salir, y Donna se había encargado de prepararles el desayuno más temprano. Candy y Terry estuvieron listos para salir unos cuantos minutos después.

La noticia de la vuelta de Terry a Los Ángeles había tenido grandes repercusiones, y los medios ya comenzaban a especular sobre los motivos de la visita, y la identidad de las personas con las que había llegado.

Llegaron a los estudios de grabación, tal como Terry se los había prometido, y las gemelas comenzaron a corretear de una lado al otro, haciéndoles casi imposible a Candy y Terry controlarlas.

De las dos, Mandy era la más emocionada con todo aquello. La pequeña se sentía feliz por estar en ese lugar, viendo pasar frente a ella a aquellas personas que antes solo veía por la televisión. Soñaba con algún día convertirse en actriz y formar parte de ese mundo, y tal vez ese día no estaba muy lejos.

- Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Preguntó una voz ronca a espaldas de Terry, quien volteó inmediatamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con un viejo conocido.

- Marcus – Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿No vas a presentarme? – Dijo mirando sugestivamente a Candy.

- Claro... – Terry rodeó posesivamente la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos – Ella es Candy, mi prometida. Y ellas – Señaló a las gemelas – Son Mandy y Melany, sobrinas de Candy.

- Ya veo... supongo que habrán escuchado hablar de mí.

- La verdad es que no – Respondió Candy, quien se sentía incomoda por la mirada que le dirigía.

- Soy Marcus Stanley.

- ¿El famoso director de cine? – Pregunto Mandy emocionada.

- El mismo – Contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito.

- ¡No! – Dijo Terry.

- ¡Sí! – Contestó Mandy al mismo tiempo – Por favor, Terry – Le suplicó, jalándolo de la camisa para hablarle al oído – Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad para conseguir un papel en una película.

Terry tuvo intenciones de negarse, pero la insistencia de Mandy fue más fuerte que su paciencia, terminando por aceptar la propuesta del cineasta.

No podía decirse que Terry y Marcus fueran grandes amigos. Ambos tenían casi la misma edad, y se habían conocido poco tiempo después de que Terry llegara a Los Ángeles, forjando inmediatamente una relación. Marcus era un buen director de cine, y no le faltaron oportunidades para demostrar su talento, llegando a forjarse rápidamente un nombre dentro del mundo del espectáculo.

Terry había trabajado con él algunas veces, descubriendo que Marcus no era la persona que creía conocer. Si bien precisamente él no había sido reconocido por su castidad, Marcus lo superaba enormemente, compitiendo todo el tiempo con Terry, hasta llegar a convertirse en rivales. Aunque en apariencia, sabía que jamás podría superar al castaño.

El problema mayor llegó cuando Marcus había comenzado a establecer relaciones con menores que buscaban trabajo de actriz en sus películas, y eso era algo que a Terry le repugnaba. No soportaba que alguien se aprovechase de esas jóvenes que no conseguirían más que un engaño, y cortó todo tipo de relación con él, ganándose sus burlas y comentarios ácidos cuando salió a la luz aquel video comprometedor. Claro que en aquel momento, Terry no sabía que aquella joven era menor de edad.

Ahora Marcus volvía a su vida, y no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Mandy estuviera cerca de él.

- Y dime, Terry... ¿Piensas volver a las cámaras? – Estaban los cinco sentados en una mesa de un bar que los artistas más famosos solían frecuentar.

- No – Le contestó con seriedad – La carrera de actor de ha acabado para mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó con sorna – Tal vez si tomaras unos cursos de actuación podrías mejorar y lograr conseguir algún papel en una película.

- Sabes bien que no tengo problemas para conseguir trabajo.

- Claro, claro – Dijo Marcus irónicamente – Supongo que esos rumores que han salido a la luz últimamente han afectado gravemente tu carrera.

- Ninguno de esos rumores es cierto.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa joven que dice estar esperando un hijo tuyo?

- Ese menos que todos.

- Me alegra que no te dejes llevar por los comentarios mal intencionados – Le dijo con total falsedad, para luego dirigirse a Mandy - ¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Te interesaría convertirte en actriz?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti...

- Ya basta, Marcus – Advirtió Terry.

- Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente – Continuó sin hacer caso a las palabras de su ex amigo – Y necesitaré dos gemelas. Justo como ustedes.

Mandy saltó de la emoción, pero Melany no se lo había tomado del mismo modo.

- A mi no me interesa se actriz – Dijo la otra gemela, echando abajo las ilusiones de su hermana, quien la miró furibundamente.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le cuestionó – Una niña tan linda como tú podría tener un gran futuro en Hollywood.

- ¡Claro que está bromeando! – Mandy se adelantó a su hermana – Ambas estaremos encantadas de formar parte de la película.

- Pero Mandy... – Melany no quería lo que Marcus le estaba ofreciendo, pero tampoco era capaz de arruinar los planes de su hermana.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – Continuó Mandy.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Exclamó Terry, poniéndose de pie abruptamente – Nos vamos de aquí.

- Pero aún no hemos terminado...

- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! – La voz de Terry fue tan dura que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirlo. Pagó la cuenta y salieron del bar, dejando a Marcus feliz por haber logrado su cometido: fastidiar a Terry.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó Mandy a Terry mientras se dirigían hacia el auto. Pero él no le hiso caso, y la mantuvo agarrada fuertemente de la mano - ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Llegaron al auto y Terry metió a Mandy a la fuerza, pues la niña insistía en volver con Marcus.

Al llegar a la casa, las cosas no mejoraron. Mandy corrió a su habitación y se encerró dentro, negándose a salir por el resto de la tarde.

- ¿No crees que has sido demasiado rudo con ella? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Tú no conoces a Marcus.

- De todas formas creo que esa no es manera de tratar a una niña.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Dejar que hiciera lo que se le dé en gana?

- No, supongo que no – Contestó ella, reflexionándolo.

- Se que Mandy no es mi hija, pero su padre me la confió. Y a él no le hubiera gustado que su hija saliera lastimada con todo esto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque a Marcus solo le interesa fastidiarme. Él y yo fuimos amigos años atrás, incluso estuvimos cerca de formar una sociedad. Pero todo termino cuando supe prometía a las actrices papeles en sus películas a cambio de acostarse con él. Fue entonces cuando cortamos todo tipo de relación, y aún no me lo perdona.

- Oh...

- Y es por eso que no quiero que Mandy se acerque a él. No creo que intente hacerle nada malo, pero de todas formas, no es un buen ambiente para una niña de siete años.

- De todas formas sus padres no lo hubieran permitido.

- Lo sé.

Melany llegó corriendo hacia ellos, y se sentó sobre las piernas de Candy.

- Mandy aún está enfadada – Les dijo – No me ha dejado entrar a la habitación.

- Ya se le pasará – Terry estaba seguro que lo mejor para que se le pase el berrinche, sería dejarla sola.

- Dice que no bajará a comer.

- Lo hará cuando tenga hambre.

Melany se encogió de hombros y subió nuevamente las escaleras. Probablemente para contarle a su hermana que no le harían caso.

- Estará bien – Le dijo a Candy – Solo es una niña.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Terry? – Candy se acercó a él, acurrucándose a su lado – Creo que serás un excelente padre.

Terry sonrió y le acaricio el vientre, sabiendo que allí dentro estaba creciendo su hijo.

Efectivamente, como Terry lo había predicho, el enojo de Mandy no duró por mucho tiempo más. Al comprender que no lograría su cometido, y notar que no podría pasar mucho tiempo más sin comer, decidió rendirse, volviendo a ser la misma Mandy de siempre.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin más contratiempos, disfrutando todos de esas pequeñas vacaciones, antes de que la tormenta de desatara.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo. Pero prometo que cuando las cosas se regularicen, voy a volver a publicar los capítulos con más frecuencia.<em>

_Besossssssssssssss_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Nueva York el domingo por la noche. Lo único que Terry deseaba era llegar a casa de Candy para ambos acostarse y dormir toda la noche, pero primero tendrían que dejar a las gemelas en su casa.

Sus planes se arruinaron al ser demorados por dos oficiales de policía.

- Señor Grandchester – Dijo uno de ellos, llevándole las manos a la espalda y esposándolo – Deberá acompañarnos.

- ¿Qué? – Terry no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Pero por qué? – Cuestionaba mientras lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

- Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, le será asignado uno a costas del Estado.

- Pero...

- ¡Terry! – Le gritaba Candy, quien intentaba seguirlos, arrastrando a las gemelas y a Chato, había olvidado por completo las maletas.

- ¿Por qué se llevan a Terry? – Le preguntó Melany. Pero Candy no era capaz de contestar, primero tendría que averiguarlo, y si no se daba prisa, no lo lograría.

Pero al salir a la calle, todo fue mucho peor. Cientos de periodistas bloqueaban la salida del aeropuerto, intentando sacar una fotografía del peor momento de la gran estrella de Hollywood.

- Terry ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – Comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

- ¿Son ciertas las acusaciones contra su persona?

- Si no es verdad que el hijo de Susana Marlowe era suyo ¿Por qué intentó matarla?

- _Susana Marlowe_ – Pensó Candy con horror. Todo este infierno tenía que ver con ella. Pero... ¿Qué podría haber inventado Susana para que arrestaran a Terry? Porque de algo si estaba segura: Susana mentía.

Con un poco de dificultad, los oficiales de policía lograron subir a Terry a la patrulla, sin que Candy pudiera preguntar absolutamente nada. No sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar a Terry solo, pero estaba con las gemelas y un perro, así que hiso lo primero que le vino a la mente. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

- ¿Albert? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó él, con un tono de desesperación. Al parecer ya se había enterado de todo - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Están las niñas allí contigo?

- Si, si... ellas están bien – Casi no podía contener el llanto – Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Están en aeropuerto?

- Si.

- Bien – Contestó él, intentando calmarse – No se muevan de allí. Iré enseguida.

Candy cortó la comunicación y contuvo las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar, no podía mostrarse desesperada frente a las niñas.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía haber hecho en aquellos momentos era haber llamado a su hermano. Albert era un excelente abogado penalista, y quien mejor que él para ayudar a Terry en esos momentos.

Volvió a recoger su equipaje y buscó un lugar para sentarse.

- Tengo hambre – Le dijo Mandy. Las niñas no habían querido probar la comida del avión, era normal que sintieran hambre en esos momentos.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Candy – Buscaremos un lugar donde puedan comer algo.

Era una fortuna que McDonald's tuviera una sucursal en el aeropuerto. Sentó a las niñas en una mesa fuera del local, y entró para comprarles dos cajitas felices para las gemelas, y una ensalada cesar para ella.

Estaban terminando de comer, cuando Albert y Jane llegaron. Las gemelas corrieron a abrazar a sus padres.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver los locales de allí? – Preguntó Jane a las gemelas señalando una tienda de recuerdos, para permitir que Albert y Candy hablaran a solas.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó Albert tomando asiento junto a Candy.

- No lo sé – Ya le era casi imposible contener las lágrimas – Apenas llegamos a Nueva York... y esos policías estaban esperándolos. Solo he podido escuchar algo relacionado a Susana Marlowe.

- Si... es lo que dicen en la televisión.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dicen que Terry intentó asesinarla.

- ¿¡Qué! – No podía creerlo - ¡No es posible! ¡Hemos estado en Los Ángeles todo el fin de semana! – Decía ella, completamente desesperada.

- Lo sé – Le dijo con voz calmada – Al parecer, dicen que la joven ha pasado tres días internada en grave estado, y hoy por la mañana rindió declaración de lo sucedido a la policía... al parecer, acuso a Terry de intentar asesinarla.

- ¡Es mentira! – Candy estaba tan nerviosa, que Albert no pudo hacer más que abrazarla fuertemente. Solo cuando logro calmarse un poco, le pidió ayuda a su hermano – Albert... tienes que hacer algo.

- ¿Yo?

- Eres el mejor abogado penalista del estado. Estoy segura que puedes librar a Terry de todo este problema en que lo han metido ¡Él es inocente!

- Si, pero...

- Por favor – Le suplicó. Sabía que tendría que recurrir a otros recursos para lograr que Albert la ayudara en esto – Se que Terry nunca te ha caído bien, pero lo amo. Además... – Candy se llevó las manos a su vientre – Estoy esperando un hijo de él – No mencionó nada sobre la inseminación. Después de todo, Terry había aceptado al niño como suyo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Albert no podía creerlo – Pero... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

- Solo tengo un mes y medio de embarazo. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para decírselos. Por eso tienes que ayudarme. No puedes permitir que mi hijo no tenga a su padre a su lado.

Albert pareció reconsiderarlo unos segundos.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó – Haré todo lo posible para sacar a Terry de prisión. Pero no por él, sino por ti, y por tu hijo.

- Gracias – Le sonrió a su hermano. Sabía que podía contar con él.

- Eres mi hermanita pequeña. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

**ooo**

- Ha funcionado – Le dijo Neil a Susana, después de cortar la comunicación telefónica con uno de sus cómplices – Todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado.

- Perfecto.

Susana estaba postrada sobre una cama de hospital, exhibiendo múltiples heridas, de las cuales ninguna era verdadera. Solo se trataba de un perfecto trabajo de makeup, que acompañado con la complicidad de un medico corrupto, contratado por Neil, fue capaz de convencer a la policía que Susana había sido atacada, provocándole heridas considerables, y por supuesto, la pérdida de su embarazo. Mejor idea no se le podría haber ocurrido. Susana no se quedaría con Terry, pero él iba a pagar muy caro su desplante.

- Ni el mejor abogado de los Estados Unidos será capaz de sacar a Terry de la cárcel.

- Solo hay un problema – Dijo Susana – No tenemos pruebas físicas de que fuera él quien me ataco. Imagino la policía comenzará una investigación.

-Será su palabra contra la tuya... y por supuesto, nada nos costará comprar algunos testigos.

- ¿Podría funcionar?

- Claro... la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Es un caso ganado.

- Eso espero...

- Solo recuerda que yo me llevo la mitad de lo que cobres como indemnización.

- Insisto en que es demasiado – Aún no sabían la suma que le adjudicaría a Terry el juez para resarcir el daño que supuestamente había causado a Susana, pero seguramente tendría varios ceros, y Neil pensaba sacar una buena tajada de ese dinero.

- Yo me he encargado de conseguir el médico trucho, de falsificar certificados, y de avisar a la policía y a la prensa. Mientras que tú solo te has limitado a poner tu cuerpo. Creo que me merezco eso y mucho más.

- De acuerdo – Contestó Susana de mala gana. Después de todo, a ella también le quedaría una gran suma de dinero en su cuenta corriente.

**ooo**

- Ya he hablado con la fiscal.

Candy había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, preguntándose porque Albert tardaba tanto. No había tiempo que perder mientras Terry estaba detenido en la comisaria, sin derecho a visitas.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

- Ven aquí – La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia unas bancas – Estas demasiado nerviosa, necesitas tranquilizarte.

- No puedo.

- Si no es por ti – Le dijo él – Al menos hazlo por tu bebé.

- Tienes razón – No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera a su hijo – Es que todo esto que está sucediendo es demasiado malo.

- Como ya te he dicho – Continuo Albert – He hablado con la fiscal sobre el caso. Le exprese nuestra posición, y me pareció una mujer coherente. Esta dispuesta a averiguar la verdad.

- Creí que los fiscales siempre defendían a la víctima.

- Generalmente, pero su deber también es asegurarse de que el verdadero culpable sea acusado.

- Susana lo ha acusado.

- Entonces habrá que averiguar la verdad.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Candy, tranquilízate – Le colocó las manos en los hombros – Si es cierto que Susana ha inventado todo esto, la verdad saldrá a la luz. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar una coartada para Terry, pero no podemos hacerlo hasta tener los detalles de la denuncia. Ya me encargaré de eso.

- Bien...

- Mientras tanto, buscare conseguir la libertad bajo fianza.

- Hazlo – Le dijo rápidamente Candy – No te preocupes por el dinero. Pagaré lo que sea, pero no podemos permitir que Terry pase un día más allí.

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

- No vas a calmarte hasta saber que se encuentra bien ¿Verdad? – Candy negó con la cabeza – De acuerdo – Se puso de pie – Vamos a la comisaría, pero yo hablaré con él primero.

- Si.

Candy se levantó y siguió a su hermano. No sabía que habría hecho de no ser por Albert. Estaba segura que él conseguiría sacar a Terry del problema en que lo habían metido.

Susana tenía la culpa de todo ¿Por qué no había aceptado que lo de ella con Terry no podría volver a ser? No era justo que inventara una historia falsa solo para verlo destruido. Pero Candy no se lo iba a permitir. Ella contaba con la ayuda de Albert, y entre ambos, lograrían sacar la verdad a la luz, y Susana tendría que pagar por todo el daño que estaba causando.

**ooo**

Terry fue llevado de la celda a una sala, donde solo había un escritorio, igual que en las películas que él solía protagonizar, solo que esto era la realidad, y él en verdad se encontraba detenido, acusado de intento de homicidio.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba Albert. Terry se pregunto que podría estar haciendo su cuñado allí, y porque Candy no había ido a visitarlo aún, temía que hubiera creído las acusaciones. El oficial de policía que lo había escoltado lo sentó en una silla y se retiro para dejarles privacidad.

- Te preguntaras que estoy haciendo aquí – Le dijo Albert.

- La verdad...

- Candy me lo ha pedido... a partir de ahora seré tu abogado.

Terry sonrió. Después de todo, Candy no se había olvidado de él.

- ¿Ella está aquí?

- Si – Contestó el rubio – Podrás verla, pero después de hablar conmigo. Tenemos que establecer una estrategia de defensa.

- Yo no he hecho nada.

- Lo sé – Le dijo Albert sinceramente – Pero Susana te ha acusado, y es necesario demostrar tu inocencia frente al tribunal.

- Entiendo...

- Aquí tengo una copia de la denuncia – Albert sacó un folder de su portafolio – Según esta declaración, el ataque se produjo el día jueves 27 de noviembre, alrededor de las 16:00 PM ¿Recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo ese día en ese horario?

Terry hiso memoria.

- Fue el día anterior al viaje a Los Ángeles. Recuerdo que salí de la oficina más temprano, a las 15:30 PM. Después pase por mi casa, me duche, comí algo, y revise algunos papeles que mi padre me había encargado. Luego, alrededor de las 18:00 PM fui a casa de Candy. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

- Entonces estabas en tu casa en el momento que Susana afirma haber sido atacada.

- Si.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo?

- No lo creo.

- Eso no nos será de mucha ayuda – Expresó Albert con decepción – Necesitamos una prueba concreta que te sitúe en tu casa en el momento de los hechos.

- Tal vez...

- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- No sé si será de mucha ayuda pero... en ese horario que mencionas, recuerdo haber realizado una llamada a la línea aérea para reservar los boletos de avión. Lo recuerdo muy bien, pues en ese momento estaban pasando las noticias de las 4 en la televisión.

- ¿Realizaste esa llamada con tu teléfono de línea?

- No. Con el teléfono móvil.

- No importa – Dijo Albert con un movimiento de mano – Existe una forma para averiguar desde que lugar fue captada esa llamada. Solo tendremos que recurrir a la compañía telefónica.

- ¿Crees que eso ayude?

- Servirá como prueba. Pero también debemos conseguir desestimar el testimonio de Susana. Ella afirma que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, y que lo ha perdido a causa del ataque.

Terry le explicó brevemente como habían sido las cosas con Susana, porque ella decía estar embarazada de él.

- Pero no creo que en verdad estuviera embarazada. Susana siempre ha utilizado mentiras para conseguir lo que quería. Aún no logro entender como ha sucedido todo esto.

- Haré todo lo posible para descubrir la verdad – Albert se puso de pie – Tengo una cita con el médico que la está atendiendo en veinte minutos. Será mejor que me vaya.

- Gracias por todo, Albert.

- Lo hago por Candy.

- Lo sé – Terry bajó la cabeza.

Antes de irse, Albert le dijo una última cosa a su cuñado.

- Estoy tramitando la libertad bajo fianza. No creo que tardes demasiado en salir de este sitio.

Terry se alegró. Al menos no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo más detenido. Sinceramente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien para él, y que no lo condenaran por algo que no había hecho.

Se quedó sentado en esa silla frente al escritorio, y después de unos segundos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Terry, teniendo que separarse por orden de los oficiales de policía.

- Estaba tan preocupada – Le dijo ella, tomando asiento frente a él – No sabes lo que sentí cuando vi que te llevaban detenido.

- Yo no he hecho nada malo. Te lo juro.

- Lo sé – Le tomo las manos – No tienes que jurarme nada. Yo creo en ti.

- Me hace feliz escuchar eso – Le sonrió.

- Se que todo esto ha sido un invento de Susana. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Albert descubrirá la verdad. Él es el mejor abogado penalista de los Estado Unidos.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- Te amo. Nunca te dejaría solo.

- También te amo.

Después de la visita de Candy, Terry se sentía mejor. Antes le había preocupado saber que ella podría estar enfada por creer en las acusaciones que le había hecho. Pero debió haberse dado cuenta que Candy no era así. No, Candy era diferente. Y Terry agradecía tener a una mujer como ella a su lado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil perdones por la demora... pero voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible para publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.<em>

_Bueno... estamos llegando al final de esta historia, solo faltan algunos capítulos más, y el epilogo._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssss_


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

- Hay malas noticias – Dijo Neil con expresión seria, entrando a la habitación donde Susana aún se encontraba internada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – Preguntó ella con fastidio. Ya no soportaba estar postrada en aquella cama de hospital. Todo parecía muy deprimente allí. Las paredes blancas y el olor a antihistamínico eran insoportables para Susana. Solo lo toleraba por el hecho de pensar que dentro de unos meses estaría disfrutando de todo el dinero que le sacaría a Terry.

- El juez ha dispuesto la libertad bajo fianza para Grandchester.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

Neil tomó asiento en una silla cercana. Susana no podía ser más estúpida. Desde el momento en que había decidido ayudarla, no había hecho más que molestar y quejarse.

- Significa – Comenzó a explicarle con paciencia – Que Terry esperara el juicio en libertad.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Exclamó Susana indignada.

- Su abogado lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Y quién es su maldito abogado?

- Albert Andrey.

- ¿Andrey?

- Si... es hermano de Candy.

- Así que ella sigue confiando el él – Dijo Susana, estrujando las sabanas - ¡No puedo creerlo!

- He oído que es uno de los mejores abogados penalistas del país.

- ¿Crees que logrará librar a Terry de los cargos que hemos presentado en su contra? – Preguntó con temor. Si se descubría todo el engaño que habían armado, ambos irían a parar a prisión.

- Tú déjalo todo en mis manos – Le contestó Neil intentando brindarle confianza, aunque él mismo comenzaba a dudar de que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien – Solo limítate a poner tu cara de mujer sufrida cuando estés frente al juez.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- En primer lugar, adelantaré la fecha del juicio. Diremos que tuviste una recuperación acelerada, y que ya estas lista para enfrentarlo.

- ¿En qué nos ayudará eso?

- Les quitará tiempo a Terry y a su abogado para reunir pruebas suficientes capaces que conseguir su excarcelación – Contestó Neil con simpleza – Además... también les impedirá pensar con calma en una buena estrategia.

Susana sonrió maliciosamente.

- Nuca creí que fueras tan inteligente – Le dijo – En la escuela siempre creí que eras un bueno para nada.

Neil acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó sin delicadeza.

- A veces lo que crees ver no es lo que en verdad es.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú quien eres en verdad? – Le preguntó sardónicamente.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy el hombre adecuado para ti?

- No.

- Pues lo soy – Se separó de ella – Y voy a demostrártelo.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, Neil salió del hospital. Tenía demasiadas cosas que planear. Ya había logrado comprar un par de testigos a un buen precio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de su confiabilidad, esperaba que todo saliera tal cual lo habían planeado, o estarían en serios problemas. Pero otra cosa que había comenzado a rondar por su cabeza, era su futuro junto a Susana. Ella le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no quería tener absolutamente nada con él. Pero Neil no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Simplemente, si quería algo, lo obtenía, y Susana no sería la excepción. No le importaba que ella no lo amara, tenía la excusa perfecta para mantenerla a su lado, aunque fuera por extorción.

**ooo**

Candy y Albert se encontraban en la entrada de la comisaría esperando la salida de Terry. Por más que lo habían intentado, no fue posible deshacerse de los periodistas amarillistas que siempre habían estado asediando al actor.

Los padres de Terry también se encontraban en un estado de desesperación al saber a su único hijo detenido. Pero Candy les había prometido que todo saldría bien, y la libertad bajo fianza, ya significaba un gran avance.

- ¿Tardaran mucho más? – Preguntó ella impaciente. No podía soportar un segundo más sin estar al lado de su prometido.

- No – Fue entonces cuando pudieron divisar a Terry, quien iba acompañado por dos policías – Allí viene...

Sin duda, la parte más difícil fue esquivar a los periodistas. Como era de esperarse, Terry se negó a hablar con ellos. Después de todo, nada impediría que sacaran sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

- Al fin nos libramos de ellos – Dijo Terry una vez que hubieron ingresado al vehículo conducido por Albert – En momentos como este... maldigo el día en que decidí convertirme en actor.

Candy no perdió tiempo hablando. Sin importarle la presencia de su hermano, se arrojó a los brazos de Terry y lo besó desesperadamente. Había pasado solo un día y medio desde que lo habían detenido, pero para Candy había sido una eternidad. Y las hormonas producidas por el embarazo tampoco la ayudaban mucho. Sus cambios de humor ya resultaban demasiado evidentes.

- Iremos a mi casa – Dijo Candy.

- De acuerdo – No había sido una pregunta, pero a Terry no le caería mal pasar esos días tan difíciles junto a la mujer que amaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Candy, y Chato los recibió con el mismo mal humor de su dueña. El pobre perro había quedado solo en la casa todo ese tiempo en que Candy había estado buscando la forma de sacar a Terry del problema en que lo habían metido, y también había perdido algunos kilos.

- Lo siento mucho – Candy alzó al perro – Olvidé dejarte comida.

- Supongo que la culpa es mía – Dijo Terry con humor – Debí haber sabido que no estabas capacitada para cuidar de un cachorro.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Las hormonas de Candy nuevamente comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, y Chato tembló bajo sus brazos al sentir su enojo.

- Vamos... – Terry se acercó a ella con cautela – Solo ha sido una broma. No es necesario que te pongas así.

- Tienes razón – Dejó a Chato en el sofá y se arrojó a los brazos de Terry - ¡Oh Terry! ¡Lo siento tanto! Es que todo ha sido demasiado estresante para mí y el bebé.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Intentó tranquilizarla acariciándole la espalda – Debes calmarte. Todo esto no le está haciendo bien a nuestro hijo.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Tienes que tener fe en que todo va a salir bien – Candy comenzó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente a él - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras ahora? – Le preguntó preocupado.

- Porque soy yo quien debe darte ánimos – Le dijo entre lágrimas – No tú a mí.

- Estas siendo demasiado exagerada.

- No quiero que te pase nada.

- ¿Olvidas que me defiende el mejor abogado penalista de los Estados Unidos?

- No... Pero...

- Ya basta – Le tapó la boca con la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando. Ese momento era de ellos, y no quería que nada lo arruinase – Vamos arriba... necesito estar contigo – Le besó tiernamente los labios, para después pasar a su mejilla y bajar por su cuello.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que no puedo – Repitió Candy, separándose de él.

Terry sintió como un golpe en su pecho. Candy, la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, lo estaba rechazando.

- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? – Le preguntó con tono dolido. Después del momento que había pasado en esos últimos días, lo único que quería en esos momentos, era sentir el calor de su mujer.

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera estar contigo – Le dijo distraída mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Terry la siguió. Cada día le costaba más comprender a su futura esposa.

- Entonces...

- Dije que no podemos estar juntos en este momento.

- ¿Podrías explicarte?

Candy comenzó a abrir y cerrar las puertas de la alacena, para después sacar una lata de alimento para perro.

- Hace casi dos días que Chato no come nada – Tomó el tazón del perro y lo colocó encima de la encimera. Luego rebuscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar un abrelatas - ¿No querrás que nuestro perro muera de hambre?

Terry sintió alivio al escucharla decir aquello.

- Tienes razón – Se acercó a ella por atrás y la abrazó – Pero la próxima vez trata de expresarte con mayor claridad.

Candy rió por las cosquillas que Terry le hacía detrás de la oreja con su nariz, comenzando a sentir la necesidad de estar con él íntimamente.

- Apúrate con eso – Le pidió Terry.

- Tenemos toda la noche.

- ¿Olvidas que soy un hombre que acaba de salir de prisión?

- Solo has estado detenido una noche.

- Pero fue una noche entera sin ti. Necesito un poco de acción – Siguió a Candy hacia la sala de estar. Donde ella colocó el tazón en el piso, y Chato corrió velozmente para comenzar a devorar su comida.

- Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo ella.

- Eso espero.

- Se lo decía a Chato. No puedo permitir que siga pasando hambre por mi irresponsabilidad ¿Cómo llegaré a ser una buena madre si ni siquiera puedo recordar alimentar a mi perro?

- Tranquila – Terry rió por las ocurrencias de su prometida – Estoy seguro que serás la mejor madre que nuestro hijo pueda tener.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que si – La besó tiernamente – Pero ahora...

- Si, si... – Candy sonrió pícaramente – Ya sé que es lo que quieres.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo hacía la habitación de ella, que prácticamente, ya se había convertido en la alcoba de ambos, pues habían decidido que cuando se casaran, Terry se mudaría allí.

Se acostaron en la cama, y la ropa no tardo demasiado tiempo en caer al suelo. Claro que después de eso, Terry se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear cada centímetro del cuerpo de Candy.

Los dos días en que estuvo detenido, Terry tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, llegando a la conclusión de que ya no sería capaz de vivir su vida si Candy no estaba a su lado. La había conocido en la escuela, pero nunca supo ver a la verdadera mujer que tenía en frente, hasta que volvió a encontrarla años después. Y esta vez, haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para impedir que ella se alejara de su vida. Pero antes, debía demostrar su inocencia ante los tribunales, para poder disfrutar el resto de sus días junto a Candy, el hijo que venía en camino, y los muchos otros que probablemente tendrían.

Se despertaron al otro día los dos abrazados. Ninguno tenía ganas de salir de la cama, pero Chato ya había comenzado a aullar, reclamando su desayuno.

Candy fue la primera en levantarse. Tomó una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Primero alimento a Chato, quien aún no había sido compensado por la falta de alimento durante esos dos días. Aunque Candy creía que su perro estaba fingiendo, todavía se sentía culpable por su falta de responsabilidad.

- Aquí tienes – Le dijo a Chato, depositando su tazón en el piso, con una nueva ración de alimento para mascotas – Debes tratar de comer menos – Le recriminó mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para ella y Terry – No quiero que después tengas problemas de obesidad.

- ¿Le hablas a Chato? – Preguntó Terry, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con el cabello mojado. Para Candy no existía hombre más apuesto que él – Déjalo que coma lo que quiera... solo es un perro – Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a untar con mantequilla unas rebanadas de pan que Candy acababa de colocar sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que causa la obesidad?

- No... Pero presiento que vas a decírmelo – Dio un gran mordisco a su rebanada de pan.

- La obesidad acarrea problemas cardiacos, en articulaciones y huesos, presión arterial alta, diabetes...

- Ya entendí.

- Representa la segunda enfermedad mortal prevenible después del tabaquismo...

- ¡Ya entendí! – Repitió nuevamente Terry, pero ella pareció no oírlo.

- Y también...

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó él, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, sin comprender la reacción de Terry.

- No es necesario que expliques todas las enfermedades que ocasiona la obesidad. Ni Chato ni yo tenemos ese problema.

- Pero Terry... Lo único que quiero es que...

- Ya lo se...

Se puso de pie y la besó para evitar que siguiera hablando. Esa era una de las desventajas de haberse enamorado de una doctora. Supuso que a partir de ese momento, debería esconderse de ella si quería comer aquellos alimentos que Candy consideraba perjudiciales para su salud. Pero ella valía la pena.

El timbre de la puerta los hiso separarse, y Candy fue a ver de quien se trataba.

- Albert – Dijo al ver a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Hay noticias sobre el caso?

- De hecho – Comentó él mientras entraba a la casa – Si las hay.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Terry después de saludarlo.

- Me temo que no son buenas noticias.

- Albert, por favor – Dijo Candy - No nos asustes.

- Bien... – Albert tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Chato, que inmediatamente subió encima de su regazo para lamerle el rostro – Solo se trata de un contratiempo...

- ¡Dilo ya!

- Han adelantado la fecha del juicio.

- ¿¡Qué! – Exclamaron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

- Me lo han informado hace unos instantes. Al parecer Susana Marlowe ha tenido una considerable evolución, y su médico ha decidido darle el alta.

- Eso demuestra que solo se trata de un teatro – Dijo Terry apretando sus puños.

- Y nuestro trabajo es demostrarlo – Agregó Albert.

- ¿Pero esto no va a perjudicarnos? – Preguntó Candy con temor.

- Como he dicho antes, solo se trata de un contratiempo – Albert parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo – Con las pruebas que hemos conseguido hasta ahora será suficiente como para poner en duda el testimonio de Susana. El juez nunca condenará a alguien sin tener la certeza absoluta de que es culpable.

Al parecer, Susana ya había hecho otra de sus sucias jugadas, pero Terry tenía de su lado la verdad, y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Perdón si el capitulo es muy cortito, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, y no quería dejar de publicar esta semana...<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besossssssss_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

- No puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada sobre tu embarazo.

Annie y Candy estaban sentadas en un bar tomando un café, antes de partir hacia el juzgado, donde se definiría el futuro de Terry.

- Lo siento – Le contestó Candy apenada – Pero no es por eso que te he citado hoy.

- Lo sé, lo sé... necesitas apoyo emocional.

- Estoy muy nerviosa. Terry prefirió irse con Albert... dice estoy demasiado susceptible, y que no nos hará bien a ninguno de los tres.

Aunque Candy estaba segura de que a Terry lo ponía nervioso escuchar constantemente sus hipótesis sobre qué pasaría si algo salía mal.

- Suele pasar con el embarazo – Annie se acarició su prominente vientre de casi seis meses – Archie siempre se queja de mí... pero al final terminó por aceptarlo. Planificamos una forma para poder convivir. Ya sabes lo distinto que somos.

- ¿Están juntos?

- ¿No lo sabías? – Preguntó Annie sorprendida – Creí que te lo había contado.

- Supongo que lo olvidaste – Le dijo Candy ofendida.

- Oh... lo siento tanto – En verdad parecía arrepentida – Pero ambas hemos estados muy ocupadas, y para Archie no fue sencillo enfrentarse a Tom.

- ¿A Tom?

- Si – Annie bebió un sorbo de café – Sucedió una semana después de que Archie se mudara a mi casa. Tom vino a visitarme, y como te imaginaras, no le agrado encontrarse a Archie allí.

- Pero Tom sabía de tu embarazo.

- Si, pero tenía la esperanza de que Archie solo se ocupara del bebé, no también de mí. Y ya sabes lo protector que siempre fue con nosotras.

- Imagino que también estará enojado conmigo.

- No. Pero si con Terry, cree que fue él quien te lavó el cerebro para que te quedes a su lado.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él luego que todo esto termine.

Desde que Terry había vuelto a su vida, Candy había dejado de lado a sus amigos, y se sentía culpable por ello. Solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionasen rápido, para así poder volver a su vida habitual, con Terry, su familia y amigos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos – Le dijo Annie mirando su reloj.

- Si – Candy se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo – Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos.

- ¿Para qué son las amigas? - Annie le sonrió, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida.

**ooo**

- ¿Ya llegó Susana? – Preguntó Terry nervioso.

Él y Albert estaban en una sala, apartados del resto de la gente.

- La última vez que salí, ella aún no había llegado – Contestó el rubio – Imagino que estará planeando una entrada especial.

- Tengo miedo – Se atrevió a confesar Terry. Toda esa situación lo estaba superando - ¿Qué pasará si perdemos el caso?

- Tenemos la verdad de nuestro lado.

- Pero a veces no es suficiente.

- Por eso me tienes a mí – Contestó Albert con suficiencia – No he perdido un solo caso desde hace diez años ¿No confías en mí?

- Sinceramente... a veces pienso que solo has tomado mi caso para hundirme y vengarte por lo que le he hecho a tu hermana años atrás – Bromeó Terry, pero Albert se lo tomó con seriedad.

- Sabes que jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimar a Candy.

- Lo sé... solo era una broma.

Media hora después, el juicio estaba dando comienzo.

Como Albert lo había predicho, Susana espero hasta último momento para hacer su entrada triunfal, apareciendo por la puerta sentada en una silla de ruedas con una escayola en el brazo izquierdo, y barias vendas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Terry, fue ver a Neil Leegan empujando la silla de ruedas. No le extrañaría que ese maldito bastardo haya sido cómplice de Susana en toda esa mentira. En los días de escuela, Neil siempre había buscado la oportunidad de sacar ventaja de las situaciones. Nunca había sido muy inteligente, pero si una sabandija, y Terry estaba seguro que no se era mera casualidad que se encontrara allí en esos momentos. Probablemente, Neil quería obtener parte del dinero que sacarían a Terry en el caso de ganar el juicio.

Susana y Neil llegaron hasta su logar, donde ya se encontraba el abogado de la parte acusadora, quien parecía tan desleal como sus clientes.

Terry miró hacia atrás, buscando un rostro que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Y allí estaba ella, sentada en la segunda fila. Aunque en los últimos días Candy había estado demasiado irritable, Terry sabía que era producto de su embarazo, se suponía que a todas las mujeres les pasaba lo mismo.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, dándole confianza a Terry y sintiendo que todo saldría bien. Al final del día, él podría regresar a su hogar, junto a su mujer.

El juez hiso su entrada y tomo asiento, para después hacer una presentación del caso. Pero Terry no podía escucharlo. A pesar de saber que era completamente inocente, temía que algo pudiera salir mal.

La primera persona en ser llamada para declarar fue Susana, quien puro su mejor cara de sufrimiento mientras un oficial se encargaba de empujar su silla de ruedas. Hiso su juramento, y su abogado se acercó al estrado para tomar su declaración.

- Señorita Marlowe ¿Desde cuándo conoce al acusado?

- Conocí a Terry en la escuela. Éramos muy jóvenes en aquel entonces.

- ¿Y qué relación los une?

- Terry y yo éramos novios.

- Pero ya no lo son...

- Pues no... Terminamos la noche de la graduación.

- Y después de esa noche... ¿Volvieron a verse?

- Solo hasta hace unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Podría decirnos en qué circunstancias?

- Si – Contestó Susana obedientemente – El colegio al que solíamos ir organizó una fiesta de reencuentro de ex alumnos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso en esa fiesta?

- Llegué acompañada por mis amigos. No tenía idea que Terry iba a estar presente, así que fue una gran sorpresa para mí encontrarme con él. Lo saludé, hablamos y bailamos un rato.

- ¿Y volvieron a verse después de ese día?

- Si.

- ¿En qué circunstancias?

- Terry y yo habíamos quedado en buenos términos, y yo necesitaba un trabajo, así que cuando supe que él se haría cargo de la empresa de su familia, no dude en pedirle ayuda – Susana bajó la cabeza – Creí que solo se trataba de un favor de amigos.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- Comencé a trabajar como secretaria en la empresa, pero a medida que pasaban los días notaba actitudes extrañas por parte de Terry hacía mí.

- ¿Qué clase de actitudes?

- Me perseguía constantemente – Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó unas lagrimas invisibles – Decía que nunca había logrado olvidarme, y que quería volver conmigo.

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque en el fondo, había esperado que Susana dijera algo por el estilo ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella?

- ¿Podemos decir que el señor Grandchester la acosaba?

- Si.

Un murmullo se oyó por toda la sala. Ninguno de los presentes creía en lo que Susana estaba diciendo, pero ya le tocaría el turno a Terry para defenderse.

- ¿Puede explicar al jurado como fueron desarrollándose los hechos?

- Una semana después de haber empezado a trabajar en la empresa, Terry me llamó a su oficina. Me dijo que lamentaba haberme dejado y que le gustaría volver conmigo, a lo que yo le respondí que no me interesaba, que yo ya había rehecho mi vida.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Se puso violento. Me acosaba día y noche, hasta que un día... – La voz de Susana se quebró y volvió a secarse lágrimas que no existían – Un día...me dijo que si no tenía relaciones con él... me despediría – La gente comenzó a comentar por lo bajo – En verdad necesitaba ese empleo.

- Entonces aceptó mantener relaciones con el señor Grandchester.

- Si – Fingió vergüenza.

- ¿Fue Terrence Grandchester quien la atacó la tarde del día 27 de noviembre?

- Si – Volvió a contestar ella.

- Y según usted ¿Qué razones tendría el señor Grandchester para atacarla?

- Yo... yo estaba esperando un hijo suyo – Terry había subestimado a Susana en sus dotes de actriz. Definitivamente, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo personificando su papel de mujer desolada por la pérdida de un hijo – Él no quería que este bebé naciera.

El abogado abrió su portafolio y sacó un folder que contenía las pruebas falsas del embarazo y aborto de Susana. Se dirigió al juez y le entregó el folder.

- No tengo más preguntas.

Neil sonreía triunfal. Solo se trataría de un trámite, y luego, él podría disfrutar de todo el dinero que le quitarían a Terry.

Llegó el turno de Albert para interrogar a Susana. El rubio se dirigió con paso firme al estrado y la miró desafíate, haciendo estremecer a la joven.

- Señorita Marlowe... usted afirma haber sufrido acoso laborar por parte del señor Grandchester ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

- Así es – Respondió ella con todo el valor que pudo reunir, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada de Albert.

- ¿En qué ambiente se producían esos acosos?

- En su oficina.

- ¿Con que frecuencia?

- Todos los días.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiso la primera vez que sufrió este tipo de acoso?

- Le grité y salí inmediatamente de la oficina.

- Entonces según usted... todos los días acudía a la oficina del señor Grandchester.

- Si – Contestó Susana apretando los dientes. No entendía a donde llegar Albert, pero no se saldría con la suya – Me llamaba con excusas... documentos que firmar, citaciones... ya sabe.

- Pero sin embargo, los empleados de la empresa que han brindado su testimonio, afirman no saber nada acerca de una posible relación entre el señor Grandchester y usted. Incluso Mary Ann Grissom, la secretaria de Terrence, atestigua no haberla visto entrar con frecuencia a la oficina.

- Miente.

- O tal vez usted miente.

- ¡Protesto, su señoría! – Saltó el abogado de Susana – El señor Andrey se basa en especulaciones.

- Ha lugar.

- Entonces – Albert cambió el rumbo de su interrogatorio. Después de todo, los testimonios ya habían sido presentados como pruebas - ¿Por qué ha dejado de trabajar para la empresa en cuestión?

- Decidí renunciar. Ya no soportaba sus abusos.

- Sin embargo, en los papeles de la empresa, figura que usted ha sido despedida por abuso de confianza.

- Pues... yo... – Susana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- ¿Por qué no ha denunciado a la policía los abusos? – Continúo preguntando Albert.

- Yo... tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – Preguntó Albert irónicamente - ¿Y no le daba miedo cada vez que Terrence intentaba aprovecharse de usted?

- Pues... – Miró desesperadamente a Neil, pero él tampoco tenía la respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué decidió hablar con la prensa sobre su embarazo, siendo que Terrence todavía no se había enterado?

Susana quedó en silencio. No tenía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas de Albert, así que hiso lo que mejor sabía hacer. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

- Señor juez – Intervino el abogado de la parte acusadora – Mi cliente está demasiado exaltada. Solicito un receso.

- Tienen 30 minutos.

Todos salieron de la sala. A Terry le hubiera gustado ir con Candy, pero Albert le había aconsejado que no vea a su susceptible hermana en ese momento, pues solo lograría ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Todos sabían que el receso no había sido más que una jugada por parte del abogado de Susana, para tapar la desesperación de su clienta por haberse vuelto enredada en un mar de declaraciones falsas.

30 minutos después, el juicio se reanudo, y todos debieron volver a sus lugares.

- ¿Estás segura que puedes con esto? – Le preguntó Annie a Candy – En tu estado no deberías estar aquí.

- Estoy embarazada, no convaleciente.

- Lo sé... pero tantos nervios no pueden ser buenos para el bebé.

- Estría peor si me quedara en mi casa esperando noticias. Debo estar aquí – Dijo ella con firmeza – Terry me necesita más que nunca.

- Si... claro – Contestó Annie no muy convencida – Mira – Señaló hacia el frente – Es el turno de Terry para declarar.

Terry subió al estrado, y el abogado de Susana se acercó para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

- Señor Grandchester ¿Afirma haber tenido una relación con la señorita Susana Marlowe durante su adolescencia?

- Si – Nunca se había arrepentido de algo tanto como de aquello.

- ¿Y es cierto que le ofreció trabajo en su empresa cuando ella fue a pedirle ayuda?

- Si.

- ¿Mantuvo relaciones sexuales con la señorita Marlowe?

Terry comenzó a sudar.

- No.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué ella afirma haber estado embarazada de un hijo suyo?

- Pues...

- Recuerde que está bajo juramento.

- Una mañana me desperté en el cuarto de un hotel junto a Susana – Dijo con vergüenza, provocando sorpresa entre todos los presentes, excepto Candy y Albert, quienes estaban al tanto de lo sucedido.

- Entonces sí afirma que ustedes dos mantuvieron relaciones.

- ¡No! – Exclamó él – No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió aquel día. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberme acostado con ella.

- Usted lo ha dicho – Dijo el abogado triunfante – No está seguro. Lo cual significa que el bebé que la señorita Marlowe estaba esperando sí podía haber sido suyo.

- ¡Protesto, su señoría! – Exclamó Albert – El abogado está asumiendo hechos no probados.

- Solo me baso en las pruebas, su señoría.

- No ha lugar.

Albert volvió a tomar asiento, completamente frustrado. Sabía que aquello podía suceder, pero esa era la única prueba que tenía el abogado de Susana, y ni siquiera era contundente.

- Entonces, señor Grandchester ¿Sabía usted de la existencia de ese embarazo?

- Me enteré de la misma manera que todos: por los periódicos.

- ¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

- Me enfade.

- ¿Tanto que decidió acabar con el embarazo de la señorita Marlowe?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Terry - Siempre tuve dudas acerca de ese embarazo. Y a decir verdad, aún tengo dudas.

- No tengo más preguntas.

El abogado de Susana se retiró, y Albert se acercó para interrogar a Terry.

El juicio continuó con testimonios y pruebas de los hechos. Las cartas ya estaban echadas, y solo quedaba esperar la sentencia que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... antes que nada quería agradecer a todas aquellas que se toman su tiempo para leer mis historias y dejar sus comentarios. Los leo a todos, y me gustaría poder contestar uno por uno, y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo. Pero siempre los leo y tomó los consejos que me dan =)<em>

_Por otra parte, como ya había dicho anteriormente, esta historia está llegando a su final. Perdón si para algunas les pareció demasiado corta, pero es que no me gusta darle larga a las historias, sin llegar nunca a ningún lugar. _

_Igualmente pueden seguir mis otras dos historias "Un mundo para dos" y "Los piratas"_

_Estaré esperando sus comentarios!_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

- No te preocupes mi amor – Le decía Terry a Candy después de haber hecho el amor – Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien mañana. Me libraran de todos los cargos, y comenzaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

Eran las tres de la mañana, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir por los nervios del juicio. Candy estaba siendo especialmente afectada por todo esto, su embarazo estaba comenzando a notarse, y ya no había podido seguir ocultándolo a sus padres.

Contrario a todas las suposiciones, habían recibido la visita y el apoyo de todas a aquellas personas que años atrás habían sido sus mejores amigos. Archie, Stear y Anthony decidieron dejar a un lado los viejos rencores, y se acercaron nuevamente a Terry para estar junto a él. Por otra parte, Tom también parecía haber olvidado la enemistad que lo unía al actor, comprendiendo que era el hombre a quien su amiga amaba. Terry volvía a sentirse acompañado por todas aquellas personas a las que le había fallado, y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería para sí futuro. Ya no volvería a Los Ángeles, ni retomaría su carrera como actor. Vendería su mansión en aquella ciudad, y se instalaría definitivamente en Nueva York. Tal vez podría convencer a Donna para que se fuera a vivir con ellos. Una vez que el bebé naciera, Candy necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible, y Donna era la mujer indicada. Pero para ello, primero tendría que salir bien librado del juicio del día siguiente, y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Tenía el apoyo de Candy, el de su familia y amigos, y el de Albert.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Terry? – Le dijo Candy, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a al cuerpo del castaño.

- Dime.

- He estado pensándolo bien... y creo que lo mejor será posponer la boda.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Pero por qué?

- Siempre soñé con una gran fiesta, el vestido blanco y todo eso. Pero ahora...

- Lo tendrás todo – Le aseguró él.

- Si lo sé... pero no podré disfrutarlo.

- ¡Claro que sí! El juicio saldrá bien. Y cuando la fecha de la boda llegue, te aseguro que nadie se acordara de todo esto.

- No eso a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy embarazada, Terry – Le dijo como algo obvio – Y estoy gorda ¿Cómo crees que me quedara el vestido?

Terry rió y le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

- Te verías hermosa de todas formas.

- No es cierto. No quiero salir en las fotografías de mi boda luciendo como una vaca con vestido blanco. Además, las nauseas y los malestares no me dejaran disfrutar absolutamente nada.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres retrasar la boda hasta que el bebé nazca?

- Se que ya la hemos pospuesto dos veces, pero si no te importa...

- Claro que no – Le besó los labios – No importa cuando nos casemos siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Nunca creí que fueras tan coqueta.

- ¡No soy coqueta!

- Claro, como digas.

Candy iba a replicar, pero Terry la cayó con un beso.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin lograron conciliar el sueño. Afortunadamente, la sentencia sería dada a las tres de la tarde, por lo que no tenían la obligación de despertarse temprano ese día. Pero si creyeron que podían dormir hasta tarde, habían estado equivocados. Chato no tardo demasiado en despertarlos para reclamar su alimento.

- Nunca cambiaras – Le dijo Candy al perro después de llenar su tazón de comida - ¿Sabías que la mayoría de los perros solo comen una vez al día?

Pero Chato ya no la oyó, fue corriendo hacía su tazón, y termino su comida en cuestión de minutos.

Después de desayunar, tomaron un baño juntos y se dirigieron hacia el juzgado. Querían estar allí con anticipación por cualquier contratiempo que sucediera.

A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, comenzaron a llegar los demás. Primero Albert junto con Jane, luego los padres de ambos, y más tarde sus amigos. Nadie quería dejar de estar al lado de Terry en aquellos momentos.

La prensa también había hecho su aparición, pero afortunadamente, se les había prohibido el paso.

- Es hora – Dijo Albert.

Entraron a la sala y tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

El instante en que tuvieron que esperar a que el juez hiciera su aparición, parecieron eternos para Terry, tanto que le fue imposible escuchar sus palabras.

- El veredicto del jurado es... – El juez estaba a punto de decir la sentencia, pero fue interrumpido por Albert.

- ¡Un momento! – Se puso de pie abruptamente.

- ¿Qué sucede abogado?

- Antes que de la sentencia me gustaría presentar un último testigo.

Un murmullo se escuchó por toda la sala, nadie podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Terry también estaba desconcertado, pero confiaba plenamente en su abogado.

- ¿Pero qué significa todo esto? – Saltó el abogado de Susana.

- Señor Andrey – Dijo el juez - ¿Podría explicarnos a que se debe esto?

- Su señoría, sé que no es el procedimiento habitual, pero ha aparecido una testigo fundamental del caso, y le pido que reconsidere la posibilidad de extender la sentencia.

El juez estuvo en silencio unos segundos, para después pronunciar la palabra que Albert había estado esperando.

- Adelante.

Albert se arregló la corbata y dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

- Quiero llamar a declarar a la señorita Karen Claise.

El rostro de Susana se deformó al ver cruzar la puerta a la que ella creía su amiga.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? – Le preguntó a Neil en un susurro.

- No lo sé – Él estaba tan absorto como ella – Creí que eran amigas ¿Por qué se presenta como testigo de Grandchester?

- Esto no se ve bien.

Karen caminó hacia el estrado y tomó asiento donde le correspondía.

- Señorita Claise – Albert comenzó con su interrogatorio - ¿Podría decirnos desde cuando conoce a la señorita Marlowe?

- Desde que éramos pequeñas – Dijo ella con seguridad – Íbamos a la misma escuela. Éramos amigas.

Ese "éramos" produjo escalofríos en Susana. Efectivamente, algo iba mal.

- Entonces estará al tanto de la relación que Susana Marlowe mantenía con Terrence Grandchester.

- Claro. Fueron novios durante la preparatoria.

- ¿Sabe usted cual fue el motivo de la ruptura?

- Él la dejo cuando se marchó a Los Ángeles.

- ¿Y cómo tomó la Señorita Marlowe esa ruptura?

- No muy bien – Karen profirió una risita histérica – De hecho, se enfado bastante cuando Terry la abandonó.

Susana mantenía la mirada fija en su "ex amiga". No podía entender porque le estaba haciendo aquello.

- Y cuando volvieron a encontrarse... ¿Creía usted que la relación entre ellos podía renacer?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Terry ya no tenía interés en volver con ella. Yo misma he sido testigo de los innumerables intentos de Susana por reconquistarlo. Pero nunca lo logró.

- Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió una vez que se diera cuenta que no lograría reconquistarlo?

- Pues... ideó otros métodos para mantenerlo a su lado.

- Por ejemplo... – La incitó a continuar.

- Su embarazo – Volvió a oírse un murmullo – Susana nunca estuvo embarazada. Ni siquiera es cierto que mantuvo relaciones con Terry. Ella lo planeo todo. Se las arreglo para entrar a su oficina sin ser vista y colocar un somnífero muy potente en su café. No fue difícil para ella, pues ya había estado trabajando para él durante un tiempo, y conocía a la perfección todos los movimientos de la empresa. Luego lo llevó hasta su casa, y le hiso creer que habían pasado la noche juntos.

- ¿Y cómo es que usted sabe todo eso?

- Ella me lo conto.

- Su señoría – Fue hacia su portafolio y saco un folder amarillo que entrego inmediatamente al juez – Aquí tengo la prueba de los análisis de sangre realizados el día después a lo sucedido, en el que indica la clase de somnífero que fue utilizado para someter a mi cliente.

El juez leyó los papeles que Albert le había entregado.

Candy se sorprendió, pues Terry nunca le había contado nada acerca de esos exámenes.

Después de que el juez diera su aprobación, Albert continúo con el interrogatorio.

- Señorita Claise ¿Puede contarnos que sabe acerca del ataque a Susana Marlowe?

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

- Nada de lo que Susana afirma sucedió en verdad, todo fue una puesta en escena.

- ¿Quiere decir que ella sola planifico todo esto?

- Claro que no. Ella no tenía los recursos ni los contactos para hacerlo, para ello tuvieron que pedir ayuda.

- ¿Quiere decir que tuvo un cómplice?

- Si.

- ¿Podría decirnos quien es ese cómplice?

- Neil Leegan.

Neil comenzó a transpirar en su asiento. Nunca creyó que confiar en Karen podría ser tan imprudente. Tal vez por eso se había negado a prestarles el dinero necesario para comprar a los médicos.

- ¿De qué manera ayudó Neil Leegan a Susana Marlowe?

- Pues... él fue quien se encargó de llevar el plan de Susana a cabo. Ya sabe... pagar a los médicos y encargarse de la divulgación del caso.

- Una última pregunta – Dijo Albert finalmente - ¿Sabe usted el motivo de este engaño?

- Si – La voz de Karen era firme – El único objetivo era el dinero. No es una novedad para nadie que la familia de Susana no está pasando por un buen momento económico. Y bueno... es obvio que el dinero es lo único que motiva a Neil.

- No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

Albert se retiró a su lugar con calma, en tanto que Karen estaba a punto de retirarse de la sala al recibir la negativa de interrogatorio por parte del abogado de la parte acusadora. Pero Susana no podía dejar que todo se le fuera de las manos sin hacer nada.

- ¡Es mentira! – Exclamó, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y dejando atrás su silla de ruedas, dejando en evidencia que su estado de salud no era tan delicado como lo habían hecho parecer - ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué quieres perjudicarme?

Neil intentó detenerla, pero Susana se dirigió con paso firme hacía Karen, quien admirablemente, no retrocedió ante la amenaza, sino que la enfrentó.

- ¿Quieres saber porque lo hago? – Le gritó Karen, haciendo caso omiso al pedido de silencio por parte del juez – Simplemente porque me he cansado de la manera en que tratas a todo el mundo. Sabes muy bien todo lo que hiciste en contra de Candy, para separarla de Terry, pero como nada de ello dio resultado, decidiste recurrir a medios más extremos. Desde el primer momento estuve en contra de lo que quisiste hacerle a Terry, por eso estoy aquí ahora, para decir la verdad.

- No es cierto – Susana rió cínicamente – Lo que pasa es que siempre me has tenido envidia.

- ¿Envidia?

- Si... siempre has querido ser como yo. A eso se debieron tus innumerables cirugías estéticas ¿No es así?

Karen guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin contestó.

- Puede ser que hace algunos años haya sido cierto... pero ya no. Si me lo preguntas... ya no me interesa parecerme a una mujer que no tiene escrúpulos y que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, sin importarle la gente que pudiera salir lastimada en el camino. Porque eso es lo que has hecho con Terry y Candy ¿Verdad?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Susana, para sorpresa de todos los presentes en la sala, incluyendo al juez - ¡Yo lo planee todo! – Se sacó de un tirón su cuello ortopédico – Y todo hubiera salido perfecto si tú hubieras valorado la amistad que teníamos.

- Te equivocas – Dijo Karen sin perder su templanza – Nunca existió amistad entre nosotras. Una persona como tú es incapaz de tener amigos verdaderos.

- ¡Eso ya no importa ahora! – Exclamó Susana con fastidio. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida - ¡Lo has echado todo a perder, Karen! ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando la ronca voz del juez resonó en la sala.

- ¡Un momento, señorita Marlowe!

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le gritó irrespetuosamente. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con desafío.

- ¡No puede marcharse de esta sala! – Inmediatamente le fue bloqueada la salida por dos oficiales de policía.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya he confesado la verdad ¿Qué más quieren?

- Señorita Marlowe, usted ha levantado una denuncia falsa, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de documentos falsificados que fueron presentados por su abogado.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Es un delito! – El juez no podía creer la actitud de esa muchacha. Dio dos golpes con su martillo para concluir la sentencia – Declaro al señor Terrence Grandchester inocente del delito de agresión agravada y violación con uso de violencia contra la señorita Susana Marlowe. A sí mismo, dejo abierta una causa contra la señorita Marlowe y el señor Neil Leegan por el delito de fraude y adulteración de documentos – Volvió a martillar sobre su escritorio, dejando el caso cerrado.

Los dos oficiales de policía se acercaron para esposar las manos de Susana y Neil, para luego llevárselos de allí.

- No puedo creerlo – Exclamó Terry, rebosante de felicidad - ¿En verdad es cierto lo que acaba de suceder? – Preguntó a Albert, quien mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

- Puedes estar seguro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Terry dio un fuerte abrazo a su futuro cuñado.

- Gracias por todo – Le dijo – Jamás podría haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda.

- Siempre supe que eras inocente – Le contestó Albert. Terry se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con escepticismo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro.

- Sin embargo hace un tiempo casi me matas cuando me encontraste en la casa de tu hermana.

- Bueno... es que... – Albert se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo – Debes entender la situación.

Terry rió.

- No te preocupes... te prometo que cuidare de Candy.

- Eso espero.

Y antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, Candy fue corriendo hacia ellos y se arrojó a los brazos de su futuro esposo.

- ¡Soy tan feliz! – Le dijo, para luego besarlo en los labios – Ahora si nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

- Claro que no – Terry también la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de no separarse nunca más en la vida. Pero Jane llegó para cortar ese momento.

- Debemos irnos – Les dijo – Las gemelas prepararon una fiesta para Terry.

- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó el castaño - ¿Pero como sabían que me declararían inocente?

- Para ellas nunca existió duda alguna – Le contestó Jane, encogiéndose de hombros – Han estado preparando esta fiesta desde el martes, así que será mejor que no las defraudemos, han hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Fue así como todos se dirigieron a casa de Albert, donde Mandy y Melany ya estaban esperándolos alegremente. La casa estaba adornada con globos y serpentinas, y Chato llevaba puesto un bonete que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños".

- Son los adornos de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de las niñas – Les aclaró Jane – Pero lo que vale es la intención.

Terry abrió los brazos para acoger en ellos a las pequeñas, quienes corrieron a él.

- ¿Te gusta la fiesta, tío Terry? – Le pregunto Melany.

- Claro que sí. Es la mejor fiesta que me han hecho en la vida.

- Sabía que te gustaría – Le dijo Mandy, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

La fiesta continuó hasta las doce de la noche, hasta que el cansancio los venció a todos, y decidieron marcharse a sus casas.

Terry conducía el auto hacia la casa de Candy, donde prácticamente ya se había instalado. Al llegar, abrió como siempre la puerta para que Chato saliera, y luego fue con su futura esposa.

- Te vez agotada – Le dijo, ayudándola a salir del auto.

- Ha sido un largo día.

- Lo sé – Se dirigieron a la casa tomados de la mano – Pero esta noche voy a complacerte.

- No sé si pueda seguirte el ritmo – Sonrió ella.

- Tranquila – Terry también rió – No estaba pensando en ello.

- ¿Entonces?

- Primero tomaremos una ducha – Le dijo al oído – Y después... te llevaré a la cama y te daré un masaje completo.

- Pues ya quiero probar ese masaje.

Candy sabía que esa sería la primera noche del resto de sus vidas. Ahora ya no existían complicaciones, ni nada que apañara su felicidad.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todos los reviews... y perdón por la tardanza =P<em>

_Voy a tratar de no volver a demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, que va a ser el final... y por supuesto después el epilogo._

_Besossssssss_


	27. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Las semanas pasaron, y aquel juicio pasó a ser solo un mal recuerdo para Terry y todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Susana y Neil habían sido enjuiciados y condenados a pasar una temporada en prisión al no ser capaces de pagar la fianza que se les había impuesto. Terry sería feliz si no volvía a saber nunca más nada sobre ellos dos. La verdad es que ya no le interesaba que ocurriera con ellos, siempre y cuando no volvieran a inmiscuirse en su vida.

En cuanto a su carrera profesional, Terry había brindado una conferencia de prensa para hacer saber sus intenciones de retirarse definitivamente de la actuación. La prensa había especulado acerca de las razones que habían llevado a Terry a tomar esa decisión, pero él solo decía que quería llevar una vida tranquila al lado de su familia.

- Un actor de Hollywood no sería el esposo adecuado para la directora de un hospital – Solía decir Terry entre risas.

Aunque claro, la mayor sorpresa había sido la noticia del embarazo de Candy, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos ya lo sabían.

Terry ya se había mudado permanentemente a la casa de Candy. No se sentía a gusto en su solitario y frío apartamento, y se creía demasiado grande para volver a casa de sus padres, así que decidió quedarse con la mujer que amaba. Para Candy no fue una molestia, se sentía feliz de tenerlo siempre a su lado, y más aún en el estado en que se encontraba.

Faltaban tres meses para que el bebé naciera, y ya tenían todo preparado para que la boda se realizara dentro de cinco meses. Sin duda alguna, los más felices con la boda eran los padres de Candy. Habían esperado años que llegara el momento en que su hija encontrara a la persona adecuada para formar una familia, y Terry parecía ser el indicado, a pesar de todos los contratiempos por los que habían tenido que pasar. Ahora parecía que por fin las cosas iban tomando su rumbo.

**ooo**

- Entonces Archie me pidió que me casara con él... pero ya saben lo que pienso de los matrimonios.

Annie, Patty, Jane, Sophie y Penny se encontraban en la casa de Candy, tomando un té como lo hacían casi todas las tardes, era lo que sus maridos llamaban "reuniones de chicas" y sabían que su participación estaba absolutamente prohibida. Después de lo que habían tenido que pasar, se habían dado cuenta de cuán importante era la amistad, y no querían perderse de esas pequeñas cosas por culpa de sus obligaciones.

Karen también solía formar parte de esas reuniones, pero en el último mes había ingresado a la Universidad de Nueva York, y sus amigas la habían animado a comenzar una carrera, y Karen se sentía completamente feliz por primera vez en su vida. Había dejado de ver a sus antiguas amigas, y sabía que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Ahora se estaba formando profesionalmente y había conocido un joven estudiante de arquitectura con quien había comenzado una relación sentimental. En ese momento se encontraba preparando unos exámenes que tenía que rendir, así que no había podido reunirse con sus amigas como ella hubiera querido.

En un rincón de la casa, habían preparado un sector especial con juegos para los niños. En esos momentos solo lo ocupaban las gemelas, Lindsay y el pequeño bebé de Tom y Penny, y claro, Chato siempre se unía a ellos, como si se tratara de un niño más. Terry siempre decía que Candy consideraba a Chato como un hijo, pero ella sabía que su futuro marido consentía a ese pero incluso más que ella. La familia estaba casi completa.

- Creí que eso era lo que siempre habías querido – Comentó Patty, quien ya había formalizado su relación con Stear.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo Annie, restándole importancia – Pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la escuela, y ya saben que en aquellos momentos ninguna éramos lo que somos ahora.

- ¿Ah sí? – Rió Candy - ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

- Bueno pues... tú ya no usas brakets ni anteojos, y tu forma de vestir ha mejorado; Patty ahora es una de las modelos más codiciadas; y yo por fin he logrado vencer mi timidez, y ahora puedo permitirme jugar con Archie si quiero.

- Pero no estás jugando con él – Dijo Jane – Todas sabemos que lo amas como la primera vez que lo viste.

- Si... puede que tengas razón, pero... ahhhhhhhhh

Las chicas se asustaron al escuchar el grito de dolo de Annie mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Sophie.

- El bebé – Logró decir Annie con dificultad – Creo... creo que va a nacer.

Tenían suerte de contar con una doctora en el grupo. A pesar de no ser exactamente la especialidad de Candy, la rubia se las arregló para mantener la calma.

- Patty, llama a una ambulancia – Indicó – Sophie, ve a buscar una frazada, están en el armario del segundo piso. Penny, tú ya tienes experiencia en esto, necesito que me ayudes a tranquilizar a Annie. Y Jane... intenta comunicarte con Archie.

**ooo**

- ¿Quién dice que solo las mujeres pueden tener sus reuniones? – Exclamó Archie, un poco exaltado por las cervezas que había bebido.

Los muchachos ya se habían cansado de que sus mujeres los dejaran de lado todas las tardes de los viernes, y fue así como decidieron crear su propio ritual, claro que menos ortodoxo que el de ellas.

Todos los viernes, cuando sus mujeres se reunían, ellos se encontraban en un bar, para charlar de temas de hombres y beber unas cervezas. Había sido idea de Terry, puesto que siempre era su casa el centro de las reuniones de las mujeres, y Candy siempre terminaba expulsándolo. Solo una vez había decidido quedarse, en contra de las protestas de su mujer, y juró nunca más volver a hacerlo. Había tenido la extraña sensación de que hablarían de temas como el sexo, fantasías y esas cosas, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró escuchando a seis mujeres hablando de sus malestares durante el periodo y quejándose de lo poco considerado que eran sus maridos.

- Creo que es la mejor idea que se me pudiera haber ocurrido – Dijo Terry con orgullo.

- En esto tengo que darte la razón – Concordó Albert, al igual que el resto de los muchachos.

Al igual que en el caso de las chicas, ellos también habían vuelto a tener la misma relación que en los tiempos de la escuela. Claro que ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pues Tom se había unido a ellos en vez de enfrentarlos como antes, y Albert, al ser el mayor de todos, había resultado ser un buen consejero, tanto en los temas profesionales como personales. Solo había algo de lo que Terry se sentía incomodo. En todas las reuniones de hombres, el sexo era un tema recurrente, y esta no era la excepción, solo que Terry siempre se contenía al hablar de este aspecto. Su mujer estaba embarazada, eso era cierto, pero no podía contar las cosas que hacían en presencia de su cuñado. Aunque este supiera que su hermanita ya no era virgen, existían ciertos aspectos de su relación que no quería conocer, y Terry tampoco quería contar al rubio.

Solo había una regla en el grupo: era solo exclusividad de hombres. El objetivo no era mirar a otras mujeres, pues ya tenían a las mejores en sus casas, así que cada vez que una de las jóvenes se acercaba para entablar relación con alguno de ellos, se encargaban de hacerles saber que no estaban interesados en lo que ellas podían ofrecerles. Más de una vez se habían encontrado con alguna mujer casi obsesionada con conocerlos, pero jamás habían tenido éxito.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas, los muchachos ya no sabían ni donde se encontraban. Sabían que cuando llegaran a sus casas serían fuertemente reprendidos y sometidos a un cuestionario por parte de sus mujeres, pero había valido la pena.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de pagar la cuenta, Albert sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolsillo.

- Diga... – Contestó arrastrando la voz.

- _¿Albert?_ – Preguntó Jane extrañada - _¿Eres tú?_

- Hola, mi amor – Al escuchar la voz de su esposa intentó componerse, pero había sido en vano - ¿Ya terminaron su reunión?

- _¡Estas borracho!_ – El grito furioso de Jane se escucho por encima del barullo del bar. Sorprendiendo a los muchachos – _¡Albert Andrey, quiero que vengas al hospital Saint Bartholomew en este mismo instante, y trae a tus amigos contigo! ¡No mientas, se que están contigo!_

- ¿Al hospital? – Albert se puso pálido de repente, olvidándose de los retos de su esposa - ¿Paso algo contigo? ¿Están bien las niñas? ¿Candy?

- _Es Annie _– Le dijo ella aún furiosa – _Va a tener a su bebé. Avísale a Archie._

Jane cortó la comunicación, y Albert se quedó mirando el teléfono por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la información.

- Annie va a tener a su bebé – Dijo al fin, con la mayor tranquilidad del mudo.

- ¿Qué has dicho qué? – Fue el turno de Archie de ponerse pálido - ¿Qué mi bebé va a nacer?

- Si... Jane quiere que estemos en el hospital Saint Bartholomew lo antes posible.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? – Decía Archie completamente desesperado, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer – Mi bebé está a punto de nacer y tú estás ahí parado como si nada ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

- Es solo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Es solo que seguramente Jane ya se ha encargado de decirle a las demás que estamos borrachos ¿Tienen idea de lo que nos esperara al llegar?

Los muchachos se quedaron quietos unos segundos. En verdad ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un grupo de mujeres enfadadas, dos de ellas embarazadas y llenas de hormonas. Definitivamente se trataba de una misión de riesgo, pero al final decidieron afrontarlo, como buenos hombres que eran.

- No dejaremos amedrentarnos – Dijo Stear.

Ninguno de los cinco estaba en condiciones de conducir, así que se montaron en un taxi, que amablemente había aceptado llevarlos al escuchar su historia.

- Ellas no tienen derecho a decirnos nada – Comentó Tom – Nosotros también tenemos derecho a salir a divertirnos de vez en cuando.

- Y trabajamos muy duro todos los días para llevar dinero a nuestras casas – Agregó Anthony.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Secundó Terry – Estamos demasiado estresados. No tiene nada de malo salir a beber un par de cervezas con tus amigos.

- Cuando llegue – Se plantó Albert firmemente inflando su pecho, y poniendo su voz de macho alfa – Miraré a Jane a los ojos, y le diré que yo soy el hombre de la casa, y puedo salir a divertirme cuando quiera sin tener que darte explicaciones ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que haré!

Legaron al hospital y subieron corriendo al segundo piso, donde Annie ya había sido internada.

Al salir del ascensor, se encontraron con una barrera defensiva de cuatro mujeres con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Tienen dos minutos para explicar donde han estado – Dijo Jane, con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No queríamos hacerlo.

- Solo ha sido una vez.

- Fue culpa de Terry, el nos incentivó a hacerlo.

- Solo fueron unas cuantas cervezas.

- Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Estamos muy apenados.

Hablaron todos a la vez, cada uno cayendo a los pies de su mujer, mientras que Archie no paraba de moverse y preguntar por Annie.

- Te está esperando – Le dijo Candy con voz dura – No quería que el bebé naciera sin que tu estuvieras presente.

Archie no espero más e ingresó a la sala donde estaba su mujer.

Terry miro a Candy con inocencia, pero ella no iba a hacérselo fácil. Delante de todos, tomo al castaño de la oreja, como si se tratara de un niño, y lo arrastro hacia un rincón.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí en ese estado? ¿Es que acaso no tienes decencia?

- Pero es que...

- ¡No digas nada! ¡Estoy tan enfadada...!

Terry miró por encima del hombro de Candy. Al parecer, sus amigos estaban pasando por una situación similar a la de él.

La rubia no quería escucharlo, pero sabía que solo había una cosa que ella aceptaría.

- Te amo – Le dijo con timidez, mirando hacia el piso.

Candy lo miro sorprendida. Terry era una caja de sorpresas.

- No puedo estar enojada contigo – Le dijo, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Terry volvió a mirar a sus amigos, esta vez con una mirada triunfal, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer.

Ninguno de los muchachos comprendía como Terry habría logrado amedrentar a la rubia con tanta facilidad. Definitivamente, deberían pedirle consejos más tarde.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Annie. Candy sabía que no eran noticias, pues los partos duraban más que cinco minutos, y lo comprobó al ver dos enfermeros cargar el cuerpo desmayado de Archie.

- ¿Es de ustedes? – Les preguntó uno de los enfermeros, depositando a Archie sobre una silla. Jane asintió con la cabeza – Se ha desmayado por la impresión. Asegúrense de que no vuelva a aparecer por la sala.

Los enfermeros se retiraron, y la tención provocada por la borrachera de los muchachos, desapareció para ser reemplazada por la risa.

Aunque fue un duro trabajo calmar a Archie durante las cinco horas que duró el parto, todo pasó al olvido cuando una enfermera hiso acto de presencia, para informar que el bebé ya había nacido.

Archie fue el primero a quien se le permitió pasar a ver a su mujer, y al pequeño Connor, y solo después de una hora pudieron pasar los demás.

- Es tan bello – Dijo Candy, mientras acariciaba la manito del bebé.

Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su hijo, y por primera vez, se permitió tener la duda de si el niño sería de Terry, o producto de la inseminación a la que había sido sometida. Terry le había dicho que no le importaba, pero... ¿Sería lo mismo una vez que naciera y se diera cuenta que no se parecía él?

Al llegar esa noche a su casa, Terry notó a su esposa algo distante. Su primera impresión fue que ella aún estaba enfada por su salida, pero no era así.

- Ya te he perdonado – Insistió Candy por enésima vez.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Claro que sí... tu mirada es diferente.

Candy se desplomó sobre el sofá y escondió su rostro entre las manos. Terry se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

- Me preocupa nuestro bebé – Le dijo al fin.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó con preocupación - ¿Te duele algo?

- No... Todo está bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues... – Levantó su rostro y miró a Terry a los ojos - ¿En verdad querrás a este bebé aunque no sea tu hijo?

- Oh, por Dios – Terry se levantó del sofá y camino de un lado a otro - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? El bebé es mío aunque no comparta mi ADN, y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Llevará mi apellido, y me reconocerá como su único padre.

Candy sonrió y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. En el fondo sabía que le diría eso.

Pero si le había quedado alguna duda, había sido disuelta dos meses después.

Esta vez fue el turno de Candy de ser internada con dolores de parto, pero Terry resultó ser más valiente que Archie, y soportó de pie todo el tiempo, dándole ánimos a su mujer, para después de unas horas, traer al mundo a una hermosa niña llamada Scarlett.

- ¿Aún tienes dudas? – Le preguntó Terry a Candy, en voz baja para no despertar a la pequeña.

- No – Sonrió ella, sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Scarlett era la niña más hermosa del mundo, y Candy podía decirlo por una razón en especial: su hija compartía los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, y hasta la misma expresión que el hombre que amaba. Nadie diría jamás que Scarlett no era hija de Terry, y Candy ya no tendría que vivir con la duda.

**OOO**

**FIN**

**OOO**

* * *

><p><em>Tarde pero seguro... acá dejo el final de este fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado...<em>

_... Si quieren saber que paso con la boda... bueno van a tener que leer el epilogo =)_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	28. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**POV CHATO**

Intento cerrar mis ojos nuevamente para seguir durmiendo, pero me es imposible. Esa tarde en especial, la casa de Rosemary parecía un centro comercial durante las baratas de navidad. No es que no supiera lo que estaba pasando, soy un perro, pero no tonto. Candy y Terry iban a casarse ese día, y todos estaban muy nerviosos.

Me levanto de mi moisés y voy a la cocina para reclamar mi desayuno, pero me es imposible entrar, pues está repleto de empleados llevando y trayendo cajas, cálculo que de comida. Uno de ellos me mira de mala manera y me saca de allí empujándome con su pie. Quise morderlo, pero luego recordé lo que Candy me había dicho sobre no ser agresivo.

Voy hacia las escaleras. Probablemente, arriba estarían las gemelas, y ellas siempre tenían algo que comer. Subo el primer escalón, pero recuerdo que Rosemary me había vetado la entrada a los dormitorios desde aquel día en que tiré accidentalmente su colección de perfumes, pero no es mi culpa que uno de ellos tuviera la forma de uno de mis juguetes personales. Decido olvidar la prohibición de Rosemary y subo las escaleras. Aquí arriba también todo es un escándalo. Trato de evitar a las mujeres que van y vienen, todas ataviadas en espantosos vestidos que no les permiten caminar.

Logro llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban las gemelas ¡Por Dios! ¡Ellas también! Llevan puestos vestidos idénticos floreados y dos ridículos sombreros con cintas, pero parecen felices.

- Chato ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta Mandy, caminando hacía mi y tomándome en brazos y yo estornudo – Oh, pobrecito... estas resfriado.

No, pienso yo, tu perfume de rosas me está matando... no deberías haberte vaciado el frasco encima.

Empiezo a gemirle para que me de comida.

- Creo que tiene hambre – Melany sí que es inteligente. La veo dirigirse hacia la mesita y tomar un plato con varios trozos de tocino – Aquí tienes – Me dice, colocando el plato en el piso.

Salto de los brazos de Mandy y voy corriendo hacía el plato. Este tocino en verdad esta delicioso. Tal vez venga de visita más seguido, pues Candy insiste en darme esa comida dietética que es espantosa. Afortunadamente tengo a Terry que me comprende y de vez en cuando nos escondemos para comer cosas deliciosas.

Las gemelas continúan con sus cosas, pero a mí ya no me interesa así que voy en busca de Candy. Últimamente no me estaba prestando demasiada atención, todo el tema de la boda la tenía muy nerviosa.

No me costó demasiado trabajo encontrarla, pues su aroma a vainilla era inconfundible para mí.

- ¡Fuera todos de aquí! – Grita a unas mujeres que intentaban darle consejos – Quiero estar sola unos momentos.

Las mujeres le hacen caso y se retiran, pero yo no voy a dejar que me expulsaran. Entro a la habitación y salto a la cama. Candy cierra la puerta y me mira. A diferencia del resto de las mujeres, ella si se ve hermosa con su vestido blanco. Pero claro ¿Qué puedo decir yo si Candy siempre se ve hermosa?

Camina hacía la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

- Oh Chato – Me dice tomándome en sus brazos – Estoy tan nerviosa – Le lamo la mano para que se sienta mejor y ella me sonríe – Es como si me entendieras - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que te entiendo! – No quiero que me malinterpretes. Amo a Terry y estoy segura de querer casarme con él. Es solo que toda mi vida he soñado con este momento y ahora va a hacerse realidad – Bien... eso sí que no lo entiendo ¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas! Me gustaría irme con Terry pero Candy me necesita. Además no sé donde esta él – Nunca imagine que organizar una boda fuera tan estresante.

Dejo que los brazos de Candy me abracen hasta que un quejido nos hace separarnos.

Desde el primer día que Candy trajo a Scarlett a la casa, nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo. No es que odie a la bebé. A decir verdad la quiero mucho, pero a veces es tan molesta...

Recuerdo las primeras noches, en las que tenía que abandonar la habitación si quería lograr dormir un poco ¿Quién iba a decir que un bebé tan pequeño podía llorar tan fuerte? estoy seguro que cuando yo era un cachorro no me comportaba de ese modo.

Debo admitir que en un principio sentía celos de Scarlett. Ella siempre se llevaba la atención de todos quedando yo relegado en un rincón. Pero luego comprendí que un bebé necesita cuidados, y una vez que fui capaz de acercarme a ella, supe que se convertiría en mi gran compañera de juegos, una vez que creciera, claro.

Veo como Candy se dirige a la cuna donde se encuentra Scarlett y la toma en sus brazos, impidiendo que rompiera en llanto.

La bebé también estaba lista para la boda. Pobre, a ella le habían puesto un vestido con muchos volados ¿Es que acaso eso era considerado "lindo"?

La puerta se abre y Jane asoma la cabeza.

- Ya es hora – Dice.

Veo como Candy respira profundamente.

- De acuerdo – Me mira y me sonríe – Vamos.

Me bajo de la cama y sigo a Candy por el pasillo. William la espera al pie de la escalera, la mira con admiración y le extiende la mano.

- Estás preciosa – Le dice y le besa la mejilla – Estoy seguro que serás muy feliz al lado de Terry.

Claro que lo sería ¿Acaso aún lo dudaban?

Jane toma a Scarlett en sus brazos y se adelanta. Parece que la boda está a punto de comenzar, y yo corro hacia afuera para tomar mi lugar junto a Terry.

**ooo**

**POV TERRY**

Aquí estoy, parado en el altar junto al cura, esperando la llegada de la mujer con he soñado toda mi vida.

Todos nuestros amigos están presentes, pero yo estoy demasiado nervioso como para agradecerles su presencia. Bueno... no todos los días uno se casaba.

Albert me dijo que ya estaba todo listo y que Candy no tardaría en bajar, pero yo aún temía que ella se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado y que decidiera suspender la boda. Estoy seguro que no podría soportar si algo así llegase a pasarme.

Veo como Chato se acerca corriendo por el pasillo y se para al lado mío. Todos ríen menos yo. Sé que la gente no lo comprende, pero Chato se ha convertido en un miembro más de la familia, y tiene derecho a participar de la boda como el resto de los presentes, incluso más.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar y entonces logro vislumbrar un ángel vestido de blanco.

- Por Dios, esta hermosa – Murmuro por lo bajo.

No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Candy es la mujer más bella del mundo, pero este día esta espectacular. Sé que soy un hombre afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.

A medida que la veo venir hacia mí, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que es mi vida desde el momento en que ella está conmigo. Por primera vez en la vida puedo decir que tengo una verdadera familia. La relación con mis padres es inmejorable, estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer que amo, y tengo una hermosa hija que es la luz de mis ojos. Por supuesto no puedo olvidarme de Chato, el también es una parte importante en mi vida.

Entonces Candy llega hasta mí y William me entrega su mano, que tomo con todo el amor del mundo.

- ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto.

Candy me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

- Si.

El cura comienza con la ceremonia, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se ve mi casi esposa. Solo espero ansiosamente el momento en que el cura diga las palabras más importantes de todas.

- Terrence Greum Grandchester ¿Recibe Candice White Andrey como esposa para amar, honrar y cuidarla en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza y dejando a todas las demás? ¿Promete apartarse sólo para ella todos los días de su vida?

- Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester, recibo a Candice White Andrey como mí esposa desde hoy para siempre, en buenos tiempos y en los malos, en riqueza o en pobreza, en salud o en enfermedad, para amar, estimar y obedecer todos los días de me vida – Pronuncio mientras coloco el anillo en el dedo de Candy.

- Candice White Andrey, ¿Recibe a Terrence Greum Grandchester como esposo para amar, honrar y cuidarlo en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza, dejando a todos los demás? ¿Promete apartarse sólo para él todos los días de su vida?

- Yo, Candice White Andrey, recibo a Terrence Greum Grandchester como mí esposo desde hoy para siempre, en buenos tiempos y en los malos, en riqueza o en pobreza, en salud o en enfermedad, para amar, estimar y obedecer todos los días de me vida – Dice ella colocándome a mí el anillo.

- En presencia de sus familias, amigos y nuestro Padre Dios, os declaro "marido y mujer". Puede besar a la novia.

Tomo el rostro de Candy entre mis manos y la beso con profundo deseo. Al fin somos marido y mujer y nada ni nadie nos separaran.

**ooo**

**_3 años después..._**

**POV CANDY**

Una nueva navidad llegó y con ella nuestro segundo hijo. Solo hace cuatro días que nació Jacob y afortunadamente nos dieron el alta a ambos para poder pasar las fiestas en nuestra casa con nuestra familia.

Sé que dije lo mismo el día en que Scarlett nació, pero no puedo negar que Jacob es el bebé más lindo del mundo, al igual que lo serán los demás hijos que tengamos con Terry, pues no podía ser de otra manera.

Ese día Terry había querido ayudarme, y se encargo el solo de preparar la cena para la familia. Solo estarían con nosotros nuestros padres y Albert con Jane y las gemelas, pues nuestros amigos también debían dedicarse a sus familias.

Después de muchas idas y vueltas, Archie consiguió que Annie aceptara casarse con él, y en ese momento se encontraban en su luna de miel por Europa, con su pequeño hijo, claro.

Patty y Stear también se habían casado, pero habían decidido hacerlo de una manera más discreta. Un día desaparecieron, y la siguiente semana la prensa descubrió fotos de ambos contrayendo matrimonio en Las Vegas.

Tom continuaba teniendo éxito en los negocios y ya se había convertido en una de las personas más influyentes del país. Penny, mientras tanto se ocupaba de sus dos hijos.

Para Anthony las cosas también habían mejorado. No habían vuelto a saber nada más de Yasmín, y eso era un gran alivio para todos. La verdad era que Lindsay no la extrañaba, Sophie era la única madre que ella necesitaba, y más ahora que estaba a punto de darle un hermanito.

Karen había terminado su licenciatura y planeaba casarse con su novio. Aún estaban planeando la boda.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Escucho la voz de mi marido a mis espaldas, y me doy vuelta para encontrarlo cargando a Jacob y con Scarlett de la mano. Los tres llevan puesto unos sweaters de lana con el dibujo de un reno en el frente que fueron obsequio de mi madre. Es una escena adorable.

- En lo feliz que soy – Le digo mientras me acerco a ellos y los beso a los tres.

Chato viene corriendo hacia mí y comienza a saltar para recibir su beso. Yo rio y lo cargo en brazos.

- Jacob se quedo dormido, mamá – Me dice Scarlett.

- Es que aún es muy pequeño – Le contesto a mi hija.

- Pues yo pienso que es muy aburrido – Scarlett se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

Veo a mi hijo que está dormido en brazos de su padre. Esta vez debo admitir que Jacob se parece más a mí que a Terry. Mismo color de cabello, misma nariz y mismo ojos. También se le comenzaban a notar unas pecas en su bella carita.

- Cuando crezca – Le digo a Scarlett – Jacob podrá jugar contigo como lo haces con Chato... pero para eso tendrás que esperar.

- Bien – Suspira ella – Supongo que aún puedo jugar con Mandy y Melany.

Y como si fuera una premonición, el timbre suena y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, se trataba de Albert y su familia.

Las gemelas ya contaban con 10 años de edad, pero les encantaba jugar con Scarlett. Mandy y Melany son las primeras en entrar, seguidas por Albert y Jane, quien exhibe su prominente vientre de ocho meses de embarazo. Me pone feliz saber que mi hermano será nuevamente papá.

Más tarde llegan mis padres y luego los de Terry. Todos vinieron cargados de regalos que fueron colocados en el árbol de navidad y vigilados para que los niños no los abrieran antes de tiempo.

Todas las navidades eran hermosas, pero esta es especial, porque es la primera de Jacob, quien despierta cuando la cena comienza y para sorpresa de todos, no vuelve a dormirse... tal vez también ansia su momento de abrir sus obsequios.

Sentada a la mesa, miro a mí alrededor. Las niñas bromean, mi padre habla con Richard sobre el vino, mi madre y Eleanor intercambian recetas, Terry y Albert comentan sobre un partido de baseball y Jane le limpia una mancha de gaseosa al vestido de Mandy. Para cualquiera podía tratarse de una familia normal, pero para mí no, para mí esto significa felicidad.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Terry y ambos nos sonreímos. No hacen falta palabras para expresarnos cuanto nos amamos, aunque probablemente nos lo expresemos de otra manera una vez que la velada terminara. Pero para eso aún habría que esperar.

**000**

**FIN**

**000**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ahora si llegamos al final de esta historia.<em>

_Miles de gracias a todas las que la se tomaron su tiempo para leerla. En verdad fue muy lindo ver todos sus comentarios._

_Espero que el epilogo haya sido de su agrado =)_

_Y nos leemos en mis otras historias!_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


End file.
